


The Office

by Katya92, LuxahHeart



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Office Sex, Power Play, Revenge Sex, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katya92/pseuds/Katya92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxahHeart/pseuds/LuxahHeart
Summary: He’d only been working here at Hiwatari Enterprises for two weeks and he was already being summoned to the boss’s office after working hours. The guy had barely said two words to him since he started. Just continued to give him this look that neither suggested he was happy nor disapproving of him.. He honestly couldn’t read the man. Had no idea where he stood with him and it was beginning to grate. He was sick of treading on eggshells though; He knew that much.Mr. Hiwatari either wanted to keep him working here or he didn’t. It was that simple. So just knock on the damn door and find out what he wants.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Kon Rei | Ray Kon, Hiwatari Kai/Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov, Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov/Kon Rei | Ray Kon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> A small collab work with Katya. Part one she was Tala, Part two we switched up where she took over as Kai.  
> Just some office sex for those who are a little thirsty for some Kai and Tala action, and now some Tala and Ray and of course Kai and Ray action. 
> 
> If more tags are needed please let me know.
> 
> So we decided to add a few more parts to this porn with little plot. There will be about 7-8 parts in total. 
> 
> Part three we have Tala (Kat) and Ray (Me), part four will be Kai (Kat) and Ray (Me). 
> 
> What the next parts look like, we're not sure yet. But hope to have this wrapped up by the end of the month. 
> 
> Thank you to those who have already come by and checked this out.

Pacing a little outside the closed-door Tala had finally worked himself up enough, ready to knock when –

No.. He wasn’t ready.

What could he have possibly done wrong? He’d only been working here at Hiwatari Enterprises for two weeks and he was _already_ being summoned to the boss’s office after working hours.

The guy had barely said two words to him since he started. Just continued to give him this _look_ that neither suggested he was happy nor disapproving of him.. He honestly couldn’t read the man. Had no idea where he stood with him and it was beginning to grate.

He was sick of treading on eggshells though; He knew that much.

Mr. Hiwatari either wanted to keep him working here or he didn’t. It was that simple. So just knock on the damn door and find out what he wants.

Ugh.. He really needed this job though..

_‘Please don’t fire me..’_

Regardless of his nerves he gave three firm knocks on the door before pushing it open and willing his feet to take him inside.

“You wanted to see me sir?”

Crimson eyes glanced up through the neatly combed mess of slate colored bangs, a single nod being the only thing he gave to the nervous looking redhead in his doorway. Gesturing out to the chair that sat barely a foot away from the front of his desk he was currently sitting behind.

He could practically smell and see the nervousness dripping from Tala's pores. Exactly how he liked it.

He wasn’t sure how, but the all too familiar silence he just gave him rang in Tala’s ears. Shifting in his shirt he made his way over to the chair Kai had just directed him to and eased himself down onto it, his back straight and his hands fumbling with themselves in his lap.

The silence continued to tear through him as those piercing eyes remained fixated on the papers down in front of him for what felt like hours.

Did he speak? Did he dare? No. He’d just sit there until the end of time until Mr. Hiwatari was ready to address him.

"You've been here, what, two weeks right?" Kai asked with his eyes still on the papers in front of him, almost mindlessly flipping the top one over.

"How do you like it?"

“Y-Yes sir, was two weeks on Monday.” Tala confirmed, taking advantage of the fact he wasn’t looking his way to finally take him all in.

This had been the closest he’d ever been to the man. The most verbal exchange they’d had.

From afar Kai had always looked like the sort of man you just _know_ smells good.. And he could now confirm with his presumably ridiculously priced cologne faintly lingering in the air.

“And I’m really enjoying it here yeah.” He added with a nod that remained unseen.

A very small and almost hidden smile crossed Kai's lips, nodding to what Tala was saying for a second before he sat back in his chair fluidly.

"Good. Wanted to check in, seeing as how we haven't really had much of a chance since your interview." He said in cool, slick tone.

Visibly dragging his tongue along the front of his teeth behind his closed lips as he eyed the still nervous man in front of him.

"You don't need to look so worried, I'm not about to fire you or anything."

A light chuckle escaped the male in front him, paired with a bashful expression sitting on his face now as Tala let the wave of relief wash over him. Thank god.. He had rent due..

“Well that’s good to know..” He said with a smile, Kai’s earlier tone sending _some_ kind of feeling down his spine.

“You’re happy with everything too sir? Anything I can work on at all?”

"Not currently." Kai answered in a curt tone, another small smile gracing his pale lips.

"Well, there might be one thing."

Tala’s head tilted some, intrigued. “What is it sir?”

"Your clothes, they're rather... Distracting." Kai answered as his crimson eyes raked over Tala's person again.

Red brows instantly furrowed the moment the words had left his lips. “My.. My clothes sir?” Tala didn’t understand, he was wearing just the same as Kai and all the other office staff. Smart trousers, a white shirt and tie.

Why was his deemed “ _distracting_?”

Kai nodded back slowly, a small glint coming to his eyes. "Take them off.”

Tala’s throat instantly dried though a nervous laugh managed to escape it. “What? You’re kidding right?” His face contorted and he raised a brow. Was he even awake right now?

Kai's brows furrowed ever so slightly at the hesitation, "Let's not beat around the bush anymore, Mr. Ivanov." He said in his smooth tone as he fluidly moved out from his chair and around the desk, coming up to Tala and running a fingertip along the tops of his shoulder from one to the other and across the back of his neck.

"I've seen you looking, and I know you've seen me looking. So, what're we going to do about it?"

Tala’s lips curled into a smirk. How Kai had noticed was beyond him, he always thought he’d been discreet with his gawking.. Apparently not.

Instantly he relaxed in his chair, draping both of his arms on the rests, and looked him up and down once he’d come back around him. So that’s what this was… An invitation..

“Well..” He leisurely cleared his throat, “I think with you being the boss sir that’s your call to make.. I just obey the orders.”

Kai smirked, stopping right around Tala's left shoulder and leant over to where his lips were mere inches from the shell of Tala's ear.

"Not very well it seems, seeing as how you've yet to take anything off." He whispered in a deep purr almost.

Tala bit his lower lip though the smirk remained prominent as fair fingers pulled apart his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. This was definitely not how he envisioned his day would end but he could get used to working overtime if this was what the boss had in store for him.

Satisfied, Kai made another lap around Tala in the chair as he traced his fingertip along his shoulders and the back of his neck again before he stood at the front of his desk. Leaning up against the edge of it, hands pressed down behind him as he crossed his ankles together and watched with his smirk broader.

Standing up now Tala eased the shirt off his shoulders and draped it haphazardly on the back of the chair. The way Kai was fixated on him was getting him riled. Like he was a piece of meat and he loved it.

Who knew what he was thinking about doing to him? Whilst he could clearly see some slither of satisfaction his next moves however remained unclear.

Holding out his arms almost as if to show himself off to him, the redhead’s next words tauntingly purred out of him.

“Am I, still _distracting_ sir?”

"Yes." Kai purred back in his deeper tone, eyes raking down every inch of pale skin before him until his crimson eyes stopped on the front of Tala's pants.

Easing himself off the front of his desk, he took the two steps that separated them, his footsteps heavy against the carpet of his office to the point they almost echoed around the large room.

"But, I'm sure we can manage." He smirked again, hooking his index finger into the dip between Tala's hip and the fabric of his pants and tugged him till their chests connected.

Tala’s cock twitched the moment his bare chest grazed against white cotton. Yep. He smelled fucking amazing.

Breathing him in hoping to savor his scent forever, lips parted as the redhead was completely captivated by those ruby coloured eyes. Without warning his hand slithered to the back of Kai’s neck and he pulled him in, pressing his lips against his. God, they were as soft as he’d imagined. The fantasies that had been running through his mind when he should have been working starting to play out.

Nipping at Tala's bottom lip, Kai's finger still stuck in the waistband of his pants began to trace around to his lower back where his other hand came to meet the first. Pulling his finger and hand free, using both he clapped them onto Tala's ass and pulled him more flush against his chest with a low groan sounding from within his throat.

A soft moan escaped the other male as he kept one hand around the back of Kai’s head and the other started to snake its way up his shirt to skillfully undo his buttons.

With the white fabric wide open now Tala’s hand rested on Kai’s chest and felt the erratic beating that was going on inside it.

To look at him no one would ever know that underneath that calm and collected demeanor was an animal just waiting to be unleashed.

Breaking the kiss for a moment to catch his breath, Tala kept his face close to him as he locked with crimson again. “I’m starting to find your clothes to be rather distracting too now sir.”

With another groan rumbling through his throat, Kai's face moved into the crook of Tala's neck. Nipping at the skin there as he let his hands roam over Tala's ass and then up the dip of his spine.

Sir. He'd been called that many a times since he became the CEO of his company, heard it so often that it slowly just became another word that was said in passing and had lost most of its meaning.

Hearing it come out of Tala's mouth like that, while holding him in the palms of his hands like this, it felt and sounded completely different. Like the word had an entirely new meaning that made him hungrier than he'd already felt the moment he interviewed the redhead two weeks ago.

"Then I think, you should do something about that. Mr. Ivanov." He breathed against Tala's neck between nips and kisses.

Tala tilted his neck to allow him to have all the space he wanted as the hand he had on Kai’s chest began to roam. He’d daydreamed many a time over the course of him being here of what was lying underneath that perfectly pressed tailored shirt, and Kai was even more pleasing to the eye in the flesh.

Caressing his fingertip down his mind-blowing toned stomach, Tala licked his lips as he stopped just at Kai’s leather belt. Now this was definitely a reoccurring fantasy of his.

“May I?”

Parting their bodies just enough to get his own arm between them along with Tala's, Kai grabbed the back of his wrist and pressed the palm of Tala's hand into the ever-growing erection through his suit pants. Letting the other male grab or just touch as he pressed his hand into himself, his hips moving forward to add just a bit more pressure.

"That answer your question?"

Tala smirked as he felt the bulge fill the entirety of his palm. “Yes sir..” He breathed out.

Wasting no time he unbuckled the belt, popped the button and pulled down the zipper. Easing both Kai’s black trousers and boxers down his muscular thighs, icy eyes almost stared in wonder at what had just appeared before him.

‘... _wow_.’

"Problem, Mr. Ivanov?" Kai's smooth voice came from above him, clearly a bit of smugness in his tone at Tala's slight hesitation.

With a blink and a smirk more to himself, Tala closed his dry gaping mouth and swallowed before taking a glimpse up at his boss and straightening himself up back to eye level.

“No sir, just.. My imagination isn’t as wild as I thought it was is all..”

Feeling like all of his Christmas’s had come at once at _finally_ finding out Kai’s cock was just as big as he’d pictured, Tala pressed onto his bare chest and eased him to sit on his desk before gripping him and slowly, slowly pumping him up and down.

Leaning back on the palms of his hands, Kai sucked in a breath through his teeth as he watched Tala's hand working him. His thighs tensing slightly, and even with the pressure being relieved it wasn't enough.

Wrapping his hand over Tala's, forcing him to get a stronger hold against his cock, he moved his hand down harder against him and guiding him back up to the head.

"I won't break, you know, no reason to be so gentle." He breathed out in a husky pant near Tala's ear.

With his wolfish grin becoming more prominent icy blues locked onto their next target. Kai’s neck. With Tala’s free hand he cupped the slate locks and pulled him in close before slithering his tongue all the way up to his ear lobe before too whispering into it.

“Somewhere else you need to be, _sir?_ ” What was the rush? The two of them had the entire office to themselves with everyone else leaving over an hour ago.

The wolf wanted to savor this. Savor it all. If Kai wanted the ultimate relief he was going to have to do what he did best and _dominate._

A shiver ran down Kai's spine, his hold on Tala's hand urging him to squeeze harder as the tip began to already leak.

"Aside from slamming into that cute little ass of yours, no." He answered in another hot breathless pant.

With his free hand coming up to Tala's jaw, he held him around the throat and pulled him into a fiery kiss that made his cock twitch in their hold and a groan to sound out from within his throat.

A sound too erupted from the redhead’s throat as his lips abruptly pressed against Kai’s and his tongue wasted no time in entering his mouth.

His stomach flipping with excitement as the imagery of what was potentially in store for him filled his mind. Down on the floor? Bent over the desk? _On_ the desk?

Tala had imagined them all, and with his own cock starting to become painful in his black trousers he was eager for things to start getting serious.

With a slow pull back as Kai disconnected their mouths, a smug grin swept over his face as Tala's eyes slowly opened to look at him while he still held him around the throat.

Digging his fingers into Tala's neck Kai edged him back away from him, getting Tala to release his hold on his cock as he pushed himself off the top of his desk while he kept their eyes locked on with the other.

Without a word, Kai's face came back towards Tala's, at the last second before their lips touched he moved to his right ear and nipped at the lobe.

"Such a good little pup." He whispered in a deep breath.

Running his hands down Tala's shoulders and arms to his hands, they found his pants where he began to unhook his belt. Keeping his lips and teeth occupied with Tala's ear and the side of his jaw.

Tala’s lips parted and inhaled a shuddered breath as his ear felt a sharp pain that quickly diminished by the pleasure of Kai’s whispers. Was that the fellow Russian’s style? To cause hurt but immediately kiss it better?

He tilted his head, allowing Kai to roam wherever he pleased as his eyes glanced down to what was happening down by his crotch, a faint smirk dancing on his lips.

His cock twitched as a skilled fair hand undid his belt and zipper with ease. It was clear Kai had done this countless times before, but Tala didn’t care which number he was. He was all his in this moment and intended on doing anything and everything his employer desired.

Setting the wolf loose from the confides of his pants, Kai merely traced the length with the tips of his fingers. Taking in the shape of him with touch alone as he sucked on Tala's neck with the occasional graze of his teeth, getting a good enough mental image of what Tala had been hiding from him all this time before he wrapped his fingers around the head and began to pump in a quick and fast rhythm right at the start.

Tala gasped out and his grip on the arm rests immediately tightened. He knew Kai was quick and efficient with his work so he should have known he’d be the same when it came to his sex life.

Blue eyes rolled back to a close as he sank into the chair, grateful for it being there as his legs wouldn’t be able to hold him now.

With his cock immediately starting to leak, his head fell back as a soft moan came from open lips as he started to writhe underneath his touch.

“Mm _sir_..”

Kai followed, not letting Tala's cock from his hold as he continued to pump him. Running his thumb over the slit and smearing the precum, using it to pump him harder as he squeezed tightly near the base.

"Mr. Ivanov." He parroted back into Tala's ear, the name rolling smoothly off his tongue in his seductive and deep tone.

Forcing open his eyes Tala bit on his lower lip to suppress further sounds that were threatening to come out. The way his last name purred out of those lips with such command and authority was driving him insane. Though he couldn’t help but wonder..

Did he even know his name? Or did he view him as just another stooge that worked for him? Didn’t matter he guessed, though, he’d love to hear him moan it some time in the near future..

Prizing his hand from the arm rest, Tala ghosted his fingertips over Kai’s abs, gazing almost lovingly as he trailed down his defined lines. Slithering down to his cock that was still standing to attention before him, he took a hold of the base before leaning over and taking him whole in his mouth, bobbing up and down him in a steady rhythm.

Kai hissed through his teeth, his free hand going to the back of Tala's head and holding him while his hips worked into his mouth while more unashamed noises rolled out of him.

He was anything but gentle, driving his cock into Tala's throat till he felt him unable to handle it anymore and pulled away without warning. Keeping his hold on the red hair he pulled Tala to stand and forced him up against his desk where he had been moments ago.

The only difference was Tala was facing the desk, bent over the top of it while Kai stood behind him with his hold in his hair still. Pushing Tala's pants down to his ankles, kissing along and nipping his pale skin from the back of his shoulders and across his back, Kai's other hand went back around and clamped down onto Tala's cock.

Working the twitching shaft one handedly again, nipping at the soft pale skin in intervals, he had him writhing in front of him and if it weren't for the support of the desk Tala more than likely would have collapsed.

“Ah fuck!” Tala panted out as he held himself up, palms flat. Over the desk it was. Fine by him.

Straightening himself up as much as he could without his knees buckling, Tala left one hand on the desk and the other reached up to the back of Kai’s head, his fingers intertwining in slate locks as he pulled him into his neck where the alternating bites and kisses continued as did his moans.

Shifting his weight to lean back into Kai’s chest, Tala could feel his hard cock up against his bare ass as his hips continued to move on their own. Holding Tala by the front of his throat again, Kai's other hand moved faster. Squeezing harder as he worked up to the leaking head, smearing more of his precum as it slicked his hand and Tala's shaft.

With the tip of his own cock pressing into Tala's ass, he teased his entrance but didn't dare slip inside without prepping him correctly. And not before he made Tala cum with just his hand first.

With the tighter grip around his cock now Tala wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold back, not even sure why he was wanting to hold back in the first place as he couldn’t imagine he’d be leaving tonight having just cum once.

As the waves of pleasure continued to soar through him and the beads of sweat began to glisten his fair skin the grasp he had in Kai’s hair tightened, and his pants became more erratic.

Fuck, he was coming.

“K-Kai.. Fuck.. Kai!”

Turning his head as far as it would go Tala locked his lips with him in an attempt to muffle the moan that tore through his throat as his seed shot onto the desk in front of him, marking the various sheets of paperwork currently scattered across it.

Kai groaned as Tala's cock pulsed and twitched in his hold, nipping at his bottom lip as Tala attacked his mouth again. Keeping his hand working him even with Tala's release, feeling the other's body shiver and shake against his own until he was near enough just collapsing to the ground before he let him go and shoved him up against the desk fully.

Parting Tala's legs and pushing his pants down around his ankles by stepping on the fabric, he left him there as he wandered around the front of his desk. Grabbing the lube from the top drawer he kept stashed in the back, he quickly smeared some over his fingers while coming back around behind Tala.

"You ready?" He whispered in his ear, leaning over the top of him as he gently traced a clean fingertip over Tala's hip.

Tala was seeing stars right now, all of his senses reaching whole new heights he’d only ever dreamt of.

Unable to muster words just yet he gave him an almost violent nod of his head in response to the question as he lay leant over on the desk. He really hoped none of these documents were important..

Feeling Kai’s fingers dance along his skin he tensed as one circled around his ass, teasing his hole.

“Yeah.” He then managed to pant out as he came down from his high. “I’ve been ready for this since I first saw you.”

"Is that so?" Kai breathed in a humorous tone, his finger dancing around Tala's entrance lightly before he pushed it in without warning only to pull it back out just as quickly.

"And it took you this long?" He tutted, repeating the motion with his single digit again and again.

Tala’s breath hitched at the in and out sensation of his finger and tried to relax himself.

“You’re.. Not exactly, the easiest to approach, _sir_.”

"Exactly how I like it." Kai smirked behind him, shoving a second finger inside with the first and stretched them apart around Tala's walls.

The redhead gasped out at the intrusion, knowing he’d better adjust quickly because two fingers in comparison to _that_ was nothing.

“A private guy but keeps lube in his draw hm? I had a feeling you were bad sir but not to this extent.” He coyly spoke turning to look at Kai over his shoulder.

Kai arched a brow, twisting the two fingers around inside Tala's body as he spread them apart again.

"That pretty dark-haired receptionist not enough hint you're not the first to be bent over my desk?" He asked smoothly as he pumped his fingers, dragging his fingers out slowly before they fell out only to slam them back in again.

As Kai’s fingers continued to twist and turn inside him, what had started as an uncomfortable sensation melted into a need for more.

A low moan sat in his throat before a smirk danced on his lips. “Might not be your first sir but I’ll definitely be your best.. Now are you gonna give me that dick or not?”

Kai's smirk grew in length, he was awfully mouthy and demanding for being a mere secretary. Truthfully, he could do this all night and not bat an eye about it. Then again, he had called him into his office so he could listen to Tala scream his name.

With a quick pull, Kai's fingers were released from Tala's insides. Lubing up his hardened cock and like with his fingers gave no hint of warning as he slammed up into him, holding his hips steady as he sunk himself inside to the base.

Tala’s eyes screwed shut as he let out a loud moan the second Kai’s groin had slammed against his ass. He’d asked for it and as suspected the man was going to deliver.

He felt completely stretched out now with him inside him and was urging himself to relax through the steady pounding Kai had started to give him.

Kai's grip on Tala's hips got tighter, throwing his own hips up as they slapped into Tala's ass while his mouth hung open and became dry through his heavier breathing and low moans rolling out of his chest.

Planting his feet on the floor to steady himself, he pulled himself back till he about fell out again and jerked Tala's body into him before pushing him off, once more repeating the motions before Tala got the hint and started moving on his own. Kai only holding his hips to steady him and himself. 

After several more thrusts the burning feeling of Kai inside him had settled and tingling pleasure began to radiate through him. His own moans were mixing in with Kai’s as Tala continued to throw his hips back hard into him. Sending a look back over his shoulder again aqua locked with crimson pools that currently held a lust filled glaze.

“Am I.. Satisfactory sir?” He panted out between thrusts. The look in Kai’s eyes would suggest he was in absolute heaven right now, but he wanted to hear him say it.

Kai grunted, grabbing Tala's hips harder again as he thrusted into him, taking back the reigns quickly. He really was mouthy. Least it wasn't _that_ much of a turn off.

With the pit of his gut twisting through another four thrusts he quickly jerked himself out of Tala, grabbing him up off the desk and spun him around before pushing him to his knees.

"Not done yet, now open up." He panted as he fisted his own cock in his hands before Tala's face.

If it wasn’t for Kai’s grip on him he’d have probably lost his balance with how fast he’d spun him round. One minute he was looking at cum smeared sheets of paper on the desk, the next he was back on his knees with his cock back in his face.

He sent him up a look before slithering his tongue around his lips. “Yes sir..” Was all he breathed out before taking him whole.

Hissing through grit teeth, Kai's fingers dug and curled into the red hair. Within seconds his cock was erupting within Tala's mouth, a long drawn out moan tearing through him as his head went back and his thighs shook and trembled.

"F-Fuck, Tala!!"

Tala would have smiled if he didn’t have a literal mouthful. Kai’s cum beginning to trickle out the corner of his mouth as his bobs came to a slow and steady stop.

So the boss did know his name after all. Nice to know he’d left a good impression..

Releasing his cock from his lips Tala swallowed before wiping them with the back of his hand and standing back up from the floor. He locked eyes with him for a brief moment before pulling him into a kiss, their bare chests pressing against each other between the open white shirts that were clinging to their skin with sweat.

Kai pulled him closer, savoring the taste of himself on Tala's lips for a minute before pushing him off.

"Same time tomorrow?"

Tala stroked a finger down Kai’s chest before walking back up it. “I actually have a date with the ‘pretty dark-haired receptionist’ tomorrow. I’ll let’cha know though..”

Throwing him a wink and patting his arm Tala pulled up his pants and sauntered out the office.


	2. Part 2

Kai tapped his fingers on his desk. Glancing up every so often at the clock ticking away in his empty office. He usually loved nothing more than peace and quiet but the silence in this room had been driving him crazy all day.

He longed for some noise.. Not just any sound though.. He needed to hear _him_ again. Like a cigarette, he was craving to hear him moan his name out again.

He’d heard his name screamed in ecstasy more times than he cared to remember but the way it came out of that slender throat.. The sound was almost engrained in his memory.

Crimson darted up again. 5:25pm. Five more minutes and he’d be leaving for his little _date_. How childish. Though he knew Tala hadn’t been lying about it as he’d overheard the two of them talking about where they were going this evening.

Clearing his throat, he eased himself up from his desk and walked over to a filing cabinet. Pulling open the metal drawer he reached in and heaved out a heavy wad of paper with both hands. Resting it on his chest for a moment whilst he opened up his office door, he briskly walked to Tala’s desk and dropped the immense pile on his desk, causing everything on it to shake.

“I need this sorting into alphabetical order before you go.”

Tala near enough jumped out of his chair at the suddenness of the files and Kai's presence, eyeing the folder for a second and then his boss towering over him.

A small, almost unnoticeable chill ran down his back as he stared though nodded all the same. This was going to take a while so he'd be better off not saying anything and just getting to it, his shift would be over in five minutes, so he didn't have much time left.

“Yes, sir." He answered in a low breath, moving the things he had been doing around to make room for his new task.

Why hadn't he brought these out to him earlier? He was in there not even 20 minutes ago and asked if he needed anything, the answer had been no. So, what the hell was this?

Kai turned back on his heel and sent a look over to the ‘pretty receptionist’ who was packing away their things, sending their own confused look over to Tala.

Strutting back into his office he allowed the smug smile to creep onto his lips as he shut the door closed behind him.

The moment Kai was gone, Tala expressed a longer breath as he looked up across the room. "I'll try and be quick." He ducked his head back down, quickly shuffling the papers and repeating the alphabet in his head so he could complete his task.

There was no way he'd finish this before he left.

With the devil himself behind closed doors once more, Ray zipped up his jacket and head over to Tala’s desk.

“The hell is he making you do this _now_ for? What did you do?”

Him. But Tala wasn't fixing to tell Ray that.

"Have no clue, you know how he is." He answered with a small bite to his tone, a little of it for him after finding out that Ray had been over Kai's desk before, and the other part was for Kai in general.

What did he do? He couldn't think of anything that he'd done wrong, but with Kai it was as easy as looking at him at the wrong time and you'd gone and pissed him off.

He shrugged again, "Can always reschedule though, if I can't finish this in five minutes, right?"

Ray sighed through his nose. Tala wouldn’t even finish this off in an hour by himself never mind five minutes.. Unless..

Unzipping his jacket, he eased it back off of his shoulders and picked up his own pile of paper.

“Four hands are better than two, right? We might be able to make the 6:30 showing if we get on with it.”

Tala smirked at him, "You really don't have to, but thanks."

He went through the files again, setting some to the side and flipping through more. They were all out of order, almost ridiculously so.

Not even realizing how much time had passed once he'd shifted all the A's into a pile, he finally looked at his watch. It was already 6:10, no way they were making that movie.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about this. But you should head home now, I got this." He stopped Ray from shuffling through his pile with his hand coming over Ray's.

Golden eyes locked up with blue as Tala’s hand rested over his. “It’s okay honestly, I don’t mind. You’ll be at this all night otherwise.. We’ll reschedule the date, it’s fine, but let me help you with this.” He said sending him a smile.

Tala’s gaze on him softened, returning his own smile as the two’s faces began to ease closer together over the files.

Kai had his back against his closed door, listening to every word that was going on, on the other side of it and the rustling of paper. He’d had enough of waiting now. Opening his door again he glared at the two stood by Tala’s desk and cocked a brow.

“I don’t believe I gave you this task Mr. Kon. Your shift ended forty minutes ago. You may leave.”

At the sound of his stern voice Ray almost jumped out of his skin, retracting away from Tala before he even had a chance to place his lips against his.

Seeing the look in Kai’s eyes he knew he had to do as he said and take his leave. Why he couldn’t stay and help he didn’t know. Asshole he was.

Sending the redhead a silent apology Ray picked up his jacket and pushed his arms through the sleeves.

“Call me when you get home okay?” He whispered to him.

Tala nodded back, a grin coming over his face as little pieces clicked together.

Was Kai jealous?

His grin turned into a smirk, jumping up quickly and snatching a haste kiss.

"See you later beautiful." He winked at him before letting him go.

Ray’s eyes widened and a faint blush crossed his cheeks before looking to Kai who’s face remained deadpan.

“G-Good night sir.” He sheepishly said with his head down before sending Tala a small smirk of his own that had no business being there.

Kai folded his arms over his chest as he watched him leave before turning back to Tala once the door had closed.

“You can’t perform simple tasks alone, Mr. Ivanov?”

Tala spun around to face him, hand slapping the top of the files he'd already alphabetized. "As you can see, _sir_ , I did enough on my own."

Kai tilted his head, unfazed by the clear attitude currently being thrown his way. He’d be lying if the redheads fire wasn’t what drew him to him in the first place.

“Really? ‘Cos it looked to me that Mr. Kon was assisting _quite_ a bit.”

Tala scoffed back; he would have been assisting in more than just paperwork if he'd been able to leave when he had planned to.

"Jealous?" He asked with the click of his tongue.

The stoic boss persona slipped for a second as Kai’s face contorted and out came his own scoff.

“Of what? You two?” He bit before picking up the pile of paper Tala had worked on, “Whatever ridiculous relations you all get into in your spare time is nothing to do with me.”

"Exactly." Tala rolled his eyes, "So then what was all this about? You had all day to give me these to do, but instead plop them on my desk five minutes before I have to leave."

Kai’s eyes stayed down as he flicked through the papers, his voice carrying a smug air about it. “I’ll assign you tasks whenever I see fit Mr. Ivanov. If you bothered to read your contract you’ll have seen I have the right to do such a thing, y’know, being your _boss._ ” He looked at him over the paper, his crimson eyes locked with his through slate bangs.

"I did read it." Tala matched his smug tone, taking a small step towards Kai from around his desk. "So tell me, why did you keep me here? Again." He asked, his tone going deeper as he flicked his tongue along his bottom lip.

His eyes followed as Tala took the step forward and gestured to the paperwork on the desk, “Didn’t I make it clear the first time I said it? These need filing. You’re a secretary. It’s what you do. Did you miss that part in your contract too?”

Tala clicked his tongue again, head tilting slightly where the two fringes of red fell slightly over his eyes. "And I'll get to it, but why are we denying the real reason you wanted me here. Alone." He asked almost slowly, the words rolling off his tongue smoothly.

Kai broke his eyes off from him. Deciding on whether to keep playing this game and get Tala _really_ riled up or just to end this now. Safe to say he was in a playful mood.

“You could have requested to leave? Suggest coming in earlier in the morning to work on this. Made _some_ sort of effort to get to your little _date_? You can’t have been that bothered for it in the first place, Mr. Ivanov.. I mean.. Don’t exactly blame you. Mr. Kon isn’t all that great.. Trust me.. I would know.”

A twisted smile danced upon his lips now as he straightened up the sheets of paper in his hand and flung them back on the desk, “You can shred all this now; we don’t need any of it.”

Tala barely bat an eyelash, "Funny, he said the same thing about you."

Kai let a small laugh escape him. “Did he now? Well.. You shouldn’t always believe hearsay around an office, Mr. Ivanov.. Also I’m sure from your own, _personal_ experience you would disagree.”

Tala cocked a sassy brow, "Would I?" He smirked again, stepping closer into Kai's space more.

"Then I guess I shouldn't believe you either when you say he's not that great. Because as far as I know, in this little den of depravity you have here, the mail clerk thinks he's a good lay." He said as he walked his fingers up Kai's chest like he had done the night before.

"And who knows who else Granger has been fucking around here, or Kon for that matter."

Kai’s feet remained where they were as he watched the fair fingers trail up his shirt before gesturing to the door with a tilt of his head. “Go find out for yourself then. Run along. You can give me your verdict in the morning when you bring me my coffee.”

"Why do that when I can have you now?" Tala asked with a hunger in his tone.

Kai had already gone and fucked up his night with Ray, was only fair he got to fuck him instead. With his hand coming up to Kai's collarbone, he slipped it around the back of his neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss without warning.

Kai’s lips parted, his tongue slithering into Tala’s mouth to taste him all over again. Grabbing onto his hips he took a step forward taking him with him, pushing him to sit onto the desk covered in useless paperwork. Breaking the kiss Kai continued to trail them down his jawline, undoing Tala’s top two shirt buttons to get to his neck where he breathed in his cologne.

Curling his fingers through the back of Kai's hair, Tala's neck craned to the side some as a low moan slipped through his throat. High fiving himself for a job well done. He'd seen through Kai's bullshit and now he had him, almost, right where he wanted him.

If big boss man thought he was the one getting bent over a desk again, he was sorely mistaking though.

With a tighter grip in Kai's hair, Tala jerked Kai's head back harshly away from his neck where he forced Kai to look him in the eyes. Slowly his tongue flicked along his lower lip again, the taste of Kai lingering.

"And you weren't jealous, were you?" He asked in a knowing tone, using his free hand to push Kai away as he jumped off the desk and shoved Kai into the wall.

"It's actually a little cute." He breathed near his face, his own head ducking down and aiming for Kai's throat where he latched on quickly with his teeth and tongue.

It was Kai’s turn to tilt his head now as the redhead went at it on his neck. A smile appearing on his lips at his words. He _may_ have felt a small pang of jealousy.. So what? He was an only child; he’d never learnt to share. _Cute_ however was not a word you associated with ‘big boss man’ Kai Hiwatari.

Grabbing Tala’s arms he pivoted, pulling him along with him to then push his back into the same wall.

“Don’t patronize me in my own office, Mr. Ivanov, there _will_ be consequences.” He purred out in his ear where he then nibbled on the lobe.

"Is that a promise, or a threat?" Tala moaned breathlessly, head tilting again as his fingers raked up Kai's sides and gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly.

Kai smirked, leaving his question unanswered as he gripped hold of his jaw, pulled his face towards him and pressed his lips against his again. His free hand already making its way to Tala’s belt buckle, wasting no time in getting into his underwear and taking a hold of his hardening cock.

Tala's hips bucked, another moan coming out of him as his thighs tensed. Dammit, he was going to lose this and at the moment he wasn't even sure if he cared all that much about it either.

Finding some kind of strength in his arms, he shoved Kai off him completely as his body burned to be touched again. Just how was he supposed to get him into the office where he knew Kai's stash of lube was now?!

Kai cocked a brow though smirked at him all the same. Wiping a thumb on his lower lip. “S’matter? Changed your mind? You’ve two choices Tala, you either sort through all that paperwork or you be a good boy, get in that office and take off your clothes. Which is it gonna be?”

"Didn't your mother ever tell you; good boys don't fuck their bosses?" Tala quipped back, not wasting anymore time as he peeled himself off the wall and stepped into the office while slowly stripping himself.

At least now he was in the room, but just how the hell was he going to get Kai the one bent over his desk this time?

Following behind him Kai’s eyes looked him up and down, drinking up the view from behind. He loved how his ass looked in those tight black trousers, but loved it even more bare and slapping against his crotch.

“Good job. You’re a bad one then, hm?” He said standing behind him and kissing his now bare shoulders with his arms reaching around and caressing his chest and stomach.

"What was your first clue?" Tala chuckled as he fell a little into Kai's chest, taking one of his hands against him and lowering it towards his erection.

"Good boys get nothing, bad boys get punished."

Kai took a hold of him again, slowly pumping him as he continued to place kisses along his shoulders and neck.

“You like being punished?”

Sucking in some air through his teeth, Tala nodded as his thighs tensed and he bit down another moan. If it weren't for Kai holding him up, he would have collapsed to the ground.

“Well then..” Seeing the nod, Kai released his hold on his cock and grabbed the back of Tala’s neck, pushing him down onto the desk.

“Let’s punish you for all the attitude you’ve thrown my way today then, hm? Stay there.” Releasing the hold on his neck Kai sauntered over to his desk draw and pulled it open, rummaging for the tube of lube.

Tala sucked in some more air through his teeth, steeling his nerves. It was now or never once Kai got back; he'd be damned if he was the one bent over this damn desk again following orders like a dog.

Picking up the tube, Kai undid his belt with his free hand and pulled down his zipper as he walked back around to Tala who was still bent over the desk like the good little dog he was.

The moment Kai was back around him, Tala shoved himself off the desk, rocking it a bit, and grabbed him by the arm and spun them around to where he had Kai against his desk.

"What was that about punishment, _sir_?" He asked in a hard pant, his heart threatening to give out on him suddenly.

Kai’s eyes were wide as his whole position had changed from a mere moment ago. This was new. He let a small chuckle escape him as he stared back at Tala.

“I hope you haven’t got in mind what I think you do, Mr. Ivanov.. My office.. My rules.”

"And what if I do?" Tala challenged as he leaned over him, parting Kai's legs with his own and took his earlobe with his teeth like Kai had done to him.

His hands snaked around his stomach, pushing the fabric of his pants down more so he could grab hold of him better, starting off in slow strokes along his hardened shaft, his thumb making circles over the slit that was blocked by the stud pierced through it.

"And as far as I know, there was nothing in my contract saying I had to be the bitch every time." He purred out low against the shell of Kai's ear.

Kai let a low moan escape him as Tala slowly started to work him. The fact he signed the contract of employment in the first place had him down as his bitch, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this right now, the red head being in control of him.

"I take this as your willingness then?" Tala breathed along Kai's neck as his hand worked harder, squeezing the hardened flesh in his hold tighter.

A shiver ran through him as his breath caressed his skin, his hips bucking also as the grip tightened around him. Was he really going to allow this? Allow one of his subordinates to have their way with him? He'd never once lost control, but the redhead had him ridiculously curious and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't at all tempted. He had to keep face though, couldn't let Tala feel the superior party here.

He'd never live it down. _He_ was the one collecting names, he'd be damned if he was to ever just be another notch on someone's belt. It felt so good though, he made him melt..

"I'll allow a trial run.." He managed to get out in shaky breaths, "The moment you slip up though _I'm_ back in the driver’s seat."

"Mmm, and who said I was going to _slip_?" Tala hummed through his throat as he jerked Kai's cock harder in his hand before letting him go completely.

Putting a hand on either of Kai's hips, he spun him up against his desk and had him bent over with his perfect ass on full display and gave it a quick smack. The sound of their skin striking filling the room as Tala hummed in approval.

"Work out much?" He asked as he loaded up his fingers with the lube he had snatched from Kai.

Kai gasped out and tensed at the slap, the sting lingering on his ass cheek as he threw a look back over his shoulder to see the arrogant smirk currently dancing on his gorgeous little face.

This whole scenario was so foreign. He felt vulnerable, regardless of the compliment Tala had just given him it didn’t make him feel any more at ease with what was about to go down.

“Mhm.” Was all he sent him as he watched what was going on behind him with a look in his eyes not many could say they had seen from the usually unfazed Russian.

"You scared?" Tala asked as he made sure his fingers were coated well enough, pocketing the lube for safe keeping as he gently ran a soothing hand along Kai's hip and down the rounded ass.

Leaning over Kai's back he pecked him between the shoulder blades, parting Kai's legs wider with his own and teased his entrance.

"I'll be gentle, I promise." He whispered against his back, not giving Kai a minute to process what he had said before sinking his finger inside him.

Kai would have tried to have sent him some more than likely unconvincing retort, a scoff perhaps, but the second a fair finger slipped inside him his lips pressed together and his face scrunched up.

"Your job depends on it." He managed to mutter, the threat not coming across with as much bite as he would have liked.

"Mhmm." Tala hummed back, not even paying attention to what Kai was saying as he worked his single digit inside him at a slow and steady pace.

As badly as he was hurting between his own legs, dying to bury himself inside Kai's body, he had made a promise that he was intent on keeping.

It wasn't long before Kai's expression softened, having gotten used to the strange sensation in his ass.

This was okay.. He was fine.. No big deal.. That is until Tala slipped in another digit and his hands immediately clenched into fists, scrunching up various sheets of paper on his desk in front of him.

Tala groaned as Kai's insides unintentionally clenched around his fingers, his free hand on Kai's hip gripping a bit tighter as his other threw up inside him faster. His fingers spreading, working out the tense muscles teasingly and as gently as he could.

"Just relax." He coached in a gentle voice.

Relax he says! He wasn't the one with fingers in his ass!

This wasn't right. They needed to switch; he wasn't cut out for this submissive malark.. But the way Tala's voice just purred to him did cause him to settle slightly. That tone wasn't one he'd ever heard the redhead use.. It was.. comforting.

Kai took in a breath and exhaled, the color returning to his knuckles as he closed his eyes and let the uncomfortable feeling simmer down. Wasn't so bad at all once he relaxed into it.. Maybe he should learn to not resist authority from time to time.

Out of a nowhere a slight moan escaped him, and he bit on his lower lip to suppress it. Trial period extended.

"There we go." Tala cooed, his wrist beginning to cramp on him from the angle it had been bent into.

Twisting it around, hooking his fingers, he dragged them along the top of Kai's walls in short and shallow thrusts. The muscles no longer restricting him like before, giving him some more playroom and slipped in a third finger as he spread him wider.

"Just a bit more."

Even though he was being stretched further it was welcomed now, the full feeling beginning to send faint waves of pleasure through him. If this was just from his fingers he could only imagine how much better it was going to be with his cock.

As if he fought against this! His hips rocked back some wanting to take him further. He _needed_ more. Looking over his shoulder back to him his eyes were clouded with a dazed look of lust.

"Do it." He breathed out.

Tala tutted at him, wiggling his fingers as he gave his wrist a break from moving. "Not even a please?"

"Now." Kai snapped back without hesitation. He was losing his mind here now, wanted, _needed_ more. This was a revelation. He was a changed man. Boss by day bitch by night. Hell, fine by him!

Tala tutted again, yanking his fingers out of Kai like he was pulling a ripcord. "So bossy." He chided as he lathered himself, a hiss passing his lips as his swollen cock throbbed from the touch after being neglected for so long.

Without warning, once he'd lined himself up to Kai's gaping opening, he dived himself into him to the base. Both hands on his hips to steady them, another hiss escaping as he took in the feeling of being wrapped and strangled by Kai's insides.

Kai's breath got caught in his throat at the sudden replacement of Tala's fingers with his thick cock, his body lurching forward on the desk slightly causing a few sheets of paper to slide off the polished wood.

His eyes instantly rolled back as the redhead then adopted a steady pace behind him, pounding into him causing soft pants to start emitting from his parted lips.

With a hard grunt shaking out of Tala's drying throat, his head went back as his hips got lost in the motions. The sound of their skin smacking getting louder as sweat began to build up between them and trickle down his legs, the tight grip he had on Kai's hips leaving indents.

"Ah fuuck.." Came another breathy moan from the male in front as a head of slate hair dropped forward, his arms barely able to hold himself upright now as the pleasure was beginning to build within him.

Tala smirked as he drove in deeper, pulling out to the tip before slamming back in hard enough it not only jerked Kai but moved the desk.

"Goddamn!" He panted out hard, doing it again as his legs began to cramp up on him and the pressure on his cock was starting to come back while his stomach tightened.

The sheer force behind him caused Kai’s arms to buckle, his forearms and chest slamming flat on the desk now causing his ass to lift slightly.

“Fuck! Tal!” He moaned out both as a scold and a praise as the pounding behind him became relentless.

He wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate. A knot beginning to form in his own stomach and a trickle of sweat falling down the side of his face.

Tala gasped at his name coming out of Kai's beautiful panting mouth, not even caring that he'd done gone and broke his promise of being gentle with him.

Whoops.

"Come on. That's it." He panted harder, jerking Kai's body as he let him do the rest of the work by just pushing and pulling him back into him.

Lifting himself up with what strength he had left in his arms, Kai dared to look back over his shoulder though feared the very sight behind would tip him over the edge.

He risked it anyway, and boy did he not regret it. Red hair clung to his fair face though his cheeks like his own had adopted a rosy tint. They should have turned the AC on before starting this as his office felt like a damn sauna now, the amount of heat coming off the pair ridiculous.

The lust drunk look too in those icy coloured eyes just did something to him. He could stare back at him all day in that wide-open white shirt though he couldn't hold back much longer. He needed a release.

He threw his hips back into him and tightened his muscles around him, shameless moans pouring out of him now as he was moments away from his climax.

"Fuck.. Don't stop.. Don't fucking stop!"

Oh, it was tempting to. Right at the brink of destruction too. Just pull out and leave them both a horny mess, and a dig at Kai for ruining his date night. But as the thought passed his head, Kai's tight walls coming around him, it was too late.

His whole body tensed, feet near enough tripping over themselves as his center of balance was thrown off amongst the huge crashing wave of his orgasm as it smacked him in the face.

Whatever kind of sound that shot through him was more animalistic than human, his cock pulsing while it filled Kai's body and he was left trying to remember how to breathe.

The second his moan reached Kai's ears he was gone also, tipped completely over the edge as his own wave of euphoria took over him entirely. His eyes screwed shut, and his mouth gaped open wide, silence coming out of him for a second before his own possessed sound poured from his throat.

He fell limp on his desk again, chest heaving in and out as his slate bangs stuck to his forehead, both of them drenched in sweat.

"Ughhh." Tala groaned as he regained some of his bearings, slowly pulling himself out of Kai as his cum started to run down between his thighs.

Licking his dry lips and rubbing at his face, he took in a steady breath and redid up his shirt while his legs threatened to give out from under him. He smirked again, looking at Kai still bent over his desk and heaving while the sweat glistened off his skin from the lighting in the room.

"Deserve a raise for that one, don't ya think?" He asked while he slapped Kai's ass with the back of his hand.

A light scoff in amusement came from the other as he lifted himself off the desk and stood himself upright, being mindful as to take his actions slowly so he didn't go dizzy.

The redhead deserved something alright, but Kai had no intentions of admitting anything out loud to him. Cocky bastard.

Grabbing some tissues from the box on his desk he cleaned himself up a bit before reaching down for his trousers and pulling them up, sending Tala a look as he fastened up his belt.

"So that, or a some poncy little cinema date?"

Tala tapped his index on his chin while he looked up at the ceiling. "Well. I mean at the cinema they give you popcorn and a drink. So. You tell me which you'd rather have right at this moment."

Truth be told he'd murder for a drink right now, the pants and moans that had poured out of him playing havoc on his throat, drying it out completely.

He chose to ignore him though, simply sending him a shake of his head as his fingers moved to fix up his own shirt.

Tala smirked; he was right but of course big boss man didn't want to admit it.

His smirk stayed on his face as he sashayed up to Kai and trailed a fingertip down the side of his jaw and down his neck, his skin still covered in a thin sheet of sweat.

"But. I could go for a three way sometime if you're not too busy." He purred out.

Kai cocked a brow, his fingers still fastening his buttons though his attention was on the redhead now, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Him, Tala and Ray? The mere thought caused another twitch in his pants.

"I'm sure I could cancel a few meetings.." His own smooth voice responded. "Why don't you check my diary in the morning, Mr. Ivanov and see if it can be arranged?"

"Mmm. Maybe I will." Tala grinned as he walked his fingers down Kai's chest before giving him a quick pat and turned on his heel.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their date having been disrupted by their boss, Tala gets a second chance to impress the pretty dark-haired receptionist one last time. Though things don't go quite as he had planned.

His smirk stayed on his face as he sashayed up to Kai and trailed a fingertip down the side of his jaw and down his neck, his skin still covered in a thin sheet of sweat.

"But. I could go for a three way sometime if you're not too busy." He purred out.

Kai cocked a brow, his fingers still fastening his buttons though his attention was on the redhead now, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Him, Tala and Ray? The mere thought caused another twitch in his pants.

"I'm sure I could cancel a few meetings.." His own smooth voice responded. "Why don't you check my diary in the morning, Mr. Ivanov and see if it can be arranged?"

"Mmm. Maybe I will." Tala grinned as he walked his fingers down Kai's chest before giving him a quick pat and turned on his heel.

Buuuut then again.. Maybe he won’t. As tempting as a three way was, it sounded like Kai had already had his fair share of the dark haired receptionist and he wanted his mouthful..

Fixing up the collar on his suit jacket, Tala head out the automatic glass doors of Hiwatari enterprises and the cool evening air hit him in an instance, refreshing his still flushed skin.

What a ride...

Was definitely worth missing the cinema for but was it worth missing out on Ray? All Kai had said to him thus far about him had him more than intrigued now. Especially how he seemed to be a taker...

Taking out his phone, he checked the time as he head towards the car park. His thumbs patting away on the screen on his and Ray’s text thread.

[Sorry again about tonight. How about tomorrow instead?]

[It's fine. A little surprised you got out so early compared to how late I was expecting you to.] Came the reply within minutes of Tala's original text, though he couldn't help but notice how Ray had completely avoided answering his question.

He wasn't seriously pissed off with him was he? Wasn't exactly his fault the boss wanted him to stay extra..

[Yeah just knuckled down, got through it all in good time.] Ooooh Tal you little dog you... [No chance of a reschedule then? :( ]

After sending his text, he hadn’t received one back as quickly as the first, finally reaching his car that he leaned himself against his car instead of getting in. The anticipation too overwhelming. Maybe Ray was just busy? It was alright, he'd respond when he wanted to. Had only been a minute...

[Depends.] Was the reply, that Tala exhaled a heavy breath the moment he read it that he didn't even realize he'd been holding in.

He stood for a moment, expecting another text to come through but apparently Ray was in a playful mood.

[On?]

[If you're going to ditch me for boss man again or not.] That time, the reply was almost instant, and this time Tala's breath hitched in his throat when he saw Ray typing immediately after.

[But, pretty sure you can come and make it up to me. If you want. Doors open.]

Tala just stared at his screen for a moment once he'd sat in his car. What did Ray mean by that? It wasn't like he knew what had actually gone on. To his knowledge he'd just had to stay to file some paperwork. Wasn't obvious in the slightest... Was it?

[What, tonight? Now?]

[If you want.] Ray's reply repeated, followed by his home address. [Like I said, doors open.]

A wolfish grin danced upon his lips once the message had set in. He liked Ray's style.. Forget the date and just head straight to third base.

Starting up the car engine he clicked on his address and it loaded up on the GPS along with an arrival time. Two rides in one day? Yes please..

He popped some gum in his mouth as he reversed out of his spot and set off out the car park. Better start prepping yourself kitten 'cos the big bad wolf is on his way.

[15mins.]

Ray grinned at the last text from Tala, laying sprawled out on his couch, hair undone and just in a pair of shorts.

[See ya soon. ;) ] The moment he sent that back, he moved out of his and Tala's walls of text to the other wall of text sitting in his inbox.

[Can't tonight, headache. See you at work tomorrow though.] He sent off to the last reply Kai had sent him.

It had been a hard decision, the two of them having messaged him at almost the same exact time and he had to choose just which one he wanted to be sloppy seconds for. He'd already had his fair share of what Kai tasted and felt like, and tonight, he wanted the new blood.

True to his word, or the SatNav's word, fifteen minutes later the car pulled up outside the house. Checking himself in his rear view mirror, Tala fussed with his hair for a second before easing himself out and heading up the drive way.

Stepping up onto the porch he stood at the door for a moment, double checked it was the right number, knocked three times before cautiously opening it up.

"Helloo, it's me." He sang out, edging himself in and closing the door behind him.

"In the living room." Ray called out to him, clearly not in any rush to move from his spot from the couch.

Closing down his phone for the time being, cutting off whatever Kai had just messaged him without even responding, he shifted himself around to look over the armrest as he heard Tala coming into the living room with him.

"So, how was it?" He asked in a knowing tone, and a look to match it.

Tala just sent him his own look. "How was what?" He sent back trying to play dumb and innocent as he stepped further into the room and sat himself down on the arm chair opposite.

"Having to deal with his royal highness past hours, all to file some paper work." Ray answered, fighting the grin that wanted to spread along his face.  
It was rather cute watching Tala dance around the actual events that he knew took place. He'd been working there longer than Tala did, nor was he stupid to think that was the actual reason Kai had kept Tala back.

Even though with all that, he wasn't jealous or even upset about it. Seeing as how Tala actually apologized for ditching him for their date and came over.

He was nobodies sloppy seconds. If anything, Tala was Kai's.

A slight wash of relief came over him. For a second then it was like Ray knew what had happened, but that was of course impossible.

"Oh.. Meh.." Tala answered with a shrug, "Didn't have to deal with him too much, he uh, just stayed in his office, and I stayed at my desk.. Y'know, with the paper work." That was convincing right?

Ray nodded with a little hum as he listened, flipping some of his loose dark hair off his shoulder as he moved to get up off the couch.

"Thirsty or anything, then?" He asked once his feet touched the carpet.

Blue eyes looked him up and down as he stood and stretched himself out. His throat had gone a little dry just now actually..

"Yeah, I'm easy, surprise me." He replied with a smile.

"Okay." Ray chuckled a little, feet taking him forward to where Tala was sat.

He said to surprise him.

Coming up to where Tala sat, knees brushing, he climbed over on top of his lap. Legs bent on either side in the small space between Tala's thighs and armrests, but that only made it all the more erotic.

Slipping his arms around Tala's neck, over his shoulders, he gave no heed or warning as he crashed their mouths together followed by his tongue past Tala's surprised lips. Though Tala had seemed to just melt into it. Hands going straight to Ray's thighs and trailing to his hips as he relaxed into the chair and let his tongue dance with his.

Letting Ray's hands unbutton his shirt all the way down and caress his chest and toned stomach. Tala's hands too then wandered up the bare back, feeling the smooth tanned skin under his fingertips before breaking off from him.

"I'm forgiven then?" He asked in a slight pant.

"Now, I never said that." Ray grinned back with a low purr, the hand in Tala's hair tightening his hold before he carefully moved his head to the side to expose his pale neck.

Teeth and lips attacked, feeling Tala's increased pulse under his assaults. Being careful not to stay on one spot of flesh for too long, moving from his neck and along his shoulder.

"But I'm sure." He paused, having gone from Tala's shoulder and back to just under his ear where he took the lobe gently between his teeth.

"We can work something out." He finished in a breathy moan, hips grinding down into Tala's where their chests rubbed against the other.

Tala let out a groan as the nibbling and warm air in his ear sent a shiver down his spine, the movements too in his lap starting to make his trousers feel tight. He gripped a little harder on Ray's hips, holding him down as his own hips started to move against him, the building pressure being relieved somewhat but it wasn't enough. He needed to get out this damn suit. Again..

"I'm all ears.." He purred back. "Lead the way.”

As much as Ray wanted to hear that, it took away the slight thrill of the chase and game he'd been playing with him.

But, again, Tala had given him an order.

Like before, without any heed or warning, Ray detached himself off Tala completely. Not even looking slightly flushed as he flipped some more hair off his shoulder once he stood up again.

"Follow me then." He sent with another grin, already turning on his heel towards the hallway. Boy was gonna have to work for his forgiveness, he didn't just give it away for free.

Like the obedient hound he was, Tala followed him on command, pushing himself up from the chair so fast he almost went dizzy. Eyes dancing up and down the shorter male as he sashayed down the hall and lead them into the bedroom.

He took in the room briefly, though didn't care for the decor only the double bed in the center.

He stepped up behind him, hips pressing against Ray's ass as he moved his long locks over his shoulder and nestled his face into his neck, lips placing soft kisses all along the bare shoulder and trailing up to his ear.

"Where do you want me?" Tala asked in a husky tone, fair hands caressing his stomach before slipping into his shorts.

Having all that hair to rag on he'd love to take him from behind. Or perhaps just with Ray on his back, legs in the air? Oooh either image was glorious. He'd leave it to Ray though, he had to make it up to him after all.

Ray's hands came and settled over Tala's before they got too adventurous. A hidden brow raising at Tala's question, while pressing his ass into the clear hard-on pressing back into him.

"On your back, preferably.”

Ooooh! He was going to ride him up to heaven! Perfect. He was still feeling a little tired from earlier so this was great, he wouldn't have to put in too much work.

His tongue slithered up his neck before retracting his hands from his waist band to pull off his own shirt and set it down on the floor beside him.

"As you wish... Care to help me with these first?" He asked, turning him around and gesturing to his belt.

Ray's eyes darted down to him only to dart back up, "No." He smirked and took a step away for his dresser, keeping his eyes on Tala's as he walked backwards.

"Pretty sure you're a big boy now, can undress yourself."

Tala just tutted at him, unbuckling his own belt and unzipping his own trousers. No fun.. Bet Kai would've done it if he'd have asked..

Ray licked the front of his teeth as he watched the pants fall, leaving Tala in all his naked glory stood there in the middle of his bedroom. Wasn't the biggest he'd seen but wasn't nothing to sneeze at either.

Having to turn his back on him for a second to grab his lube out the top drawer of his dresser, he came back up to Tala still stood in the middle of the room and pecked him on the lips and nipped his bottom lip as he pulled away.

"There you go, wasn't so hard now was it?" He asked in a low breath against Tala's skin, free hand coming out to trace his fingertips along the length standing between them.

"Guess not.." Tala replied, eyes slowly glazing over in lust as his own hands made it back to Ray's hips.

"Though I wouldn't mind helping you.. I'm just that kind y'see.." He fussed with the waist band of Ray’s shorts again before slipping underneath, wandering to the back and cupping his ass before giving it a gentle squeeze.

A filthy chuckle escaped Ray's mouth as Tala grabbed his ass, his own hand going and tightening around the cock he'd been feeling up. "What a gentleman." He purred, slowly running his hand along Tala's shaft while backing him towards the bed.

Tala let him, steadily walking backwards before he felt the bed behind his knees and sat himself on the edge of it, pulling Ray's shorts down along with him and letting them fall to the floor.

"I actually am, I'm lovely.." He said as he took in Ray's shaft, and Kai being crowned the most endowed of all three of them.

"Let me show you another example though just in case you don't quite believe me.."

Taking Ray's cock he stroked him a few times before Tala opened his mouth and slipped him inside. Slowly bobbing up and down him and taking in the new taste. Ray's head lulled some as his eyes fluttered closed, a small groan coming out between his teeth as his fingers found Tala's hair again. Tossing the lube on the bed near where Tala sat, freeing up his other hand to add it into Tala's hair.

This was one way to start making up for ditching him, that was for sure.

At the reassuring hands in his locks he adopted a steady pace, hands settling on Ray's hips before sneaking back around and gripping on his ass cheeks again. See, such a gent. He'd get him off, and then Ray could ride him into next week as a thank you. Plan.

Breathing out quick and shallow pants through his teeth, Ray's fingers curled tighter in Tala's hair and brought his steady bobbing to a halt only to throw his hips up and sinking his cock further into Tala's hot mouth in his own pace.

Tala almost choked, tears pricking at his eyes before adjusting and willing himself to relax his throat for him. Thanks for the warning, dickhead.. Gent points - 1 to Tal, 0 to Ray.

After a few more thrusts, Ray's hips stopped as he fought to catch his breath. Untangling his right hand from Tala's hair, brushing his fingertips along and down the contours of Tala's jaw as he released himself from his mouth, wiping the bit of saliva off the corner of Tala's lips with his thumb.

Maybe now he wouldn't be so mouthy.

"On your back, then." He practically shooed at him to move.

Tala swallowed, trying to soothe his throat and took in a few deep breaths of his own. Great, finally, down to business. He did as he was told once again and edged himself further onto the bed and laid himself back.

“Never knew you were so bossy..”

"Not sure if I should be offended by that or not." Ray said as he followed him onto the bed, settling himself on his knees between Tala's legs and flicked some more hair off his shoulders. "Could just be that Kai's rubbed off on me a little too much." He winked at him, hoping Tala would catch onto his double meaning.

“Hm. Perhaps.” He caught it. Had several questions now too, though didn’t deem it an appropriate time to ask any of them considering they were moments from fucking each other’s brains out. Would be really weird talking about having sex with the boss right about now..

Tala just rest his arms up and behind his head as he watched him at the bottom of the bed, tanned fingers crawling over to reach for the bottle of lube that he’d tossed aside earlier.

"Perhaps." Ray parroted back, soaking his fingers in the lube and shifted down enough to take the tip of Tala's cock in his mouth.

Licking around the head and dipping his tongue through the slit, pushing Tala's legs for a bit more room, his coated fingers blindly searched out his target. The moment flesh met flesh, he gently prodded and teased around the opening, slicking the hole before easing his index inside while at the same time diving down Tala's cock with his mouth.

As soon as his tongue swirled around him Tala let out a sound of contentment though it was cut short as his breath got caught in his throat. Sorta seemed like Ray was prepping him here.. Odd considering he was getting on top of him, but he’d just roll with it for now. Wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy it.

Working his single digit in a bit harder, before slipping in the second finger inside Tala's tight body, Ray was hit with the idea that maybe he really had stayed back to just file some paperwork seeing how his body wasn't nearly stretched out as it would have been if he'd been with Kai only an hour ago.

Running his tongue along the underside of Tala's cock, he brought his head back up to the head of him and sucked harder as his hand worked in faster thrusts and spread his fingers apart to widen him out.

Yep. No. Was definitely prepping him here. The realization that Ray perhaps wasn’t getting on top was starting to sink in and Tala was a little torn on exactly what to do here.

A breathy moan escaped him as his hips started to move on their own, Ray continuing to bob up and down him and the fingers within him had simmered to something pleasurable. He’d been hoping for a second ride, but he’d be a fool to stop this. Though in typical Ivanov fashion his mouth moved anyway.

“Uh Ray.. Aren’t you going bottom?”

With a fast pop and almost offended look on his face as his hand came to a dead stop, though stayed up inside Tala's body, Ray just looked at him for a second in a silence.

"What gave you that idea?" He finally asked, feeling the silence getting too thick as they just stared at one another over Tala’s laid out body.

Tala’s lips opened though closed again as he realized he couldn’t exactly say what had given him the idea without perhaps causing more offense and incriminating himself.

Because I’d heard you were the office slut, babe, and bent over for more people than I care to count?

“No reason.”

Despite the interruption, a coy grin broke over Ray's face as he slipped out his fingers and prepared his cock with the lube. Taking up Tala's legs and settling between them better, positioning himself at the newly prepared hole, he pushed himself through just to the tip before pulling Tala's legs over his shoulders and bent over him to get closer to his face.

"I only ever bottom for one man." He informed, at the same time pushing himself all the way up to the base of his cock and waited till he felt Tala's muscles relax around him after constricting him like a vice.

Though he didn’t have to wait long as the full feeling caused Tala’s eyes to roll back on him. Only half listening to Ray’s words now though if there was ever any doubt to what Kai had said to him it was all confirmed now.

Little whore..

Ugh. He loved it.

Couldn’t help lap up the smugness though of getting that same man over his own desk earlier.

Should he reveal that? Nah, wouldn’t wanna kill his reputation. Though he could definitely use it as blackmail later on down the line..

“Noted..”

Ray held the grin as his hips began to work, alleviating some of the built up pressure in his own cock as it dragged through Tala's still tight walls. His fingers digging into the fleshy parts of his thighs, nails latching and scraping against the pale flesh that quickly reddened. With Tala almost bent in half, Ray pushed just enough more to get him all the way over as he planted his feet on the bed and drove down into him from the top. The entire bed bouncing and creaking, holding the backs of Tala's thighs even tighter as his head went back with a broken off moan.

“Ah fuuck!” Tala moaned out through gritted teeth as Ray relentlessly drove into him, his hands gripping tightly on to whatever sheets he could grab on to.

This was not how he imagined tonight would go. Not by a long shot, but by god he was glad he came, even if his flexibility was being tested to the max right now. Was surprising his damn self with how far he had his legs back.

At the noise coming from Tala below him, it only fueled Ray to get in deeper and harder for another round of five thrusts. Becoming winded himself, and nearly tipped to the edge already, he slowed his hips and let Tala's body unfold, though kept his legs up against his shoulders and went to holding his ankles. Going for deeper and more sensual thrusts compared to the rougher ones, his hips started up again while he pressed his lips to the leg by his head. Gently sucking on the taut skin and nipping into it, feeling Tala's leg tremble under the assault.

With him looking less like a piece of origami now, Tala was able to grip a hold of himself and started to jerk at the same pace Ray had set amplifying everything tenfold. His eyes completely drunk on lust as they darted taking in the glistening tanned skin above him. He bit into his lower lip as his eyes fell closed on him again, his body being pounded back and forth into the sheets as moans continued to escape his throat.

As his teeth sunk in deeper into Tala's leg, his thrusting getting harder again but still in that same deep movement from the tip to the base each time. Slowly dragging him back to the edge of oblivion as he watched Tala jerk himself off below him. The expression below him started to contort as pleasure began to riddle him. Tala’s sweet spot getting drove into like no tomorrow pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

“Fuck Ray, don’t stop.. Don’t fucking stop..” His toes curled and his free hand reached up by his head and gripped onto the sheets as he continued to work himself matching the others thrusts.

A broken off curse and grunt was Tala's response to his bleated cries, moving from one leg to the other to mark him up before he was done. Taking his right hand and spitting into it, he pushed Tala's hand away from himself and gripped tight while his hand slid up and down him effortlessly and mercilessly.

Squeezing around the head in times with every deeper thrust into him, watching Tala's body bounce under him like paddle ball as the headboard smacked hard into the wall behind it.

"C'mon then, cum for me." His deeper voice oozed out of him, sweat trailing and trickling down his face as his golden colored eyes almost glowed animalistically.

With his other hand now free, it too made its way to the sheets and gripped tight, his knuckles turning even whiter than his already fair skin, though his cheeks had adopted a blush as red as his hair. Moans shamelessly poured out of him now as the new sensation of Ray jerking him became too much and an almighty cry tore from his throat several thrusts later as his orgasm hit. His hot cum shooting onto his toned stomach before his fists unclenched the sheets and fell limp on him.

Watching Tala cum was like getting an orgasm all in its own, only adding to the pleasure coursing up and down his entire burned up body the moment his orgasm finally snapped on him. Throwing his hips in to the hilt, cock pulsing so hard it almost hurt as his body tensed and fell against Tala's equally burning body like a dead weight. Holding Tala down while his seed spilled out of him, a low groan came out of him as his eyes fluttered closed before rolling behind closed eyelids.

For a moment, all he could do was lay there in the mess they'd created, letting the high drain to an almighty low where neither wanted to move an inch at all aside from their chests rising and falling hard as if they forgot how to breathe.

Finally, after gaining enough breath and strength, Ray shifted and pulled his already limp member out of Tala's still twitching body and rolled to lay beside him.

"How ‘bout that drink now?"

“Please.” He said between pants, running a hand through his damp bangs before his arm fell limp on him again. He was still seeing stars as he stared up at the bedroom ceiling, though his chest was starting to steady, and his breathing returning to normal.

“Y’know if Kai knew that’s how you topped I’m sure he’d let you in a heartbeat.”

Ray paused in getting off the bed, having only just got himself sat up as a sweaty brow rose as he looked over his shoulder at him. "Who said he didn't?"

Tala avoided his gaze. “No one.”

Another coy grin stretched along Ray's flushed face, leaning back over Tala and walking his fingers up his sweaty chest. "It's okay, you're new so I'll let it slide." He near enough whispered, his fingers reaching the dip of Tala's collar bone and settled under his chin, turning Tala's head to look at him.

"Fair warning though. I will always be number one to him. Just in case you got any ideas." He finished with a wider smirk, pecking Tala on the lips before rolling off the bed and collected his shorts off the floor.

"Water or alcohol?" He asked when he was at the door, once more looking over his shoulder at him.

Tala just blinked as he watched him step off the bed and head to the door. Not even really knowing what to think now, about anyone or anything.

“...Surprise me.”


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his date night with Tala, the next day at work things are a little tense between the two and boss man himself. And Kai does what Kai does best and reclaim what is HIS.

With another day at Hiwatari Enterprises, most of the office folk came walking in with bright smiling faces as they settled behind their desks and started up their computers for another long day of hard paper work.

Although Tala had every reason to be smiling, especially after the night he'd had not only with his boss, but the cute little dark haired receptionist, he was anything but smiles as he limped his way to his own desk and carefully eased himself into his chair. All the while very aware of the smug grin he could see Ray throwing his way the moment he walked through the door.

Ray on the other hand had come in just a bit early, having woken up to an empty and cold spot in his bed beside him, though honestly wouldn't have had it any other way.

Tala seemed to know the rules of their arrangement, and that was fine by him. Made it less awkward in trying to get him to leave himself.

He liked him, that was a given, it was just a matter of not crossing certain lines that he was always wary and cautious of whenever he did bring someone home.

As their day officially began, idle chatter and the odd phone call ringing in, it was really starting to look like a good day on the horizon until the door opened and boss man himself strode in without so much as looking at any of them while they couldn't be bothered to look back, aside from a pair of icy-blue eyes that seemed to target and stayed locked on even when Kai passed his desk.

Kai's eyes were solely on one person and one person alone, stepping right up to Ray's desk with an almost knowing look on his face and all Tala could do was feign interest in his own paper work, his eyes darting up every so often to look at the two across from where he sat.

"How's that headache?" Kai's smooth voice questioned as he made himself comfortable against the top of the desk.

"It's fine." Ray replied curtly, kicking up his computer without so much as gracing Kai with a look back as he hovered.

Kai seemed to linger for a little longer perched on the desk, eyes on Ray though the golden ones remained on the screen in front of him like he wasn’t even there.

It was beyond clear that his presence wasn’t wanted so fine. He’ll leave him to sulk. All cos he didn’t get to go on his little cinema date? Pathetic.

He eased himself off the desk, walking past Tala’s that sat in front of his office door.

“Ivanov.” He greeted in his usual cool tone.

“Sir.” Was the quick reply, Tala’s eyes too avoiding him as he seemed to shift in his seat a little.

Kai licked the front of his teeth as he looked back over to Ray’s desk and then back to Tala.

Well fuck both of them then! Pathetic!

They’ll want him before he wants them!

Pushing open his office door he stepped in before slamming it behind him and making a start in the day. Though it was hard to concentrate with receiving such a cold reception from _both_ of them...

Before any of them knew it several hours had passed them by, the day plaguing them with so much paperwork the end of the work day seemed to come by in a flash.

Kai hadn’t left his office once. Tala tried to avoid standing as much as he could, and Ray was just his usual chirpy self.

With his computer shutting down Tala eased himself out of his chair with a clenched jaw. Pushing his arms through the sleeves on his suit jacket he looked over to Ray who hadn’t appeared to make any attempt on logging off for the day.

“You like your job that much, huh?” He sent him as he stepped to his desk.

"I like the pay." Ray grinned up at him, resting his elbows on the top of his desk and lacing his fingers together where he rest his chin on the bridge they created.

"How're you feeling?"

“Mhm! Yeah, fine. Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” He scoffed, though left Ray no time to respond.

“So about that, _actual_ date we’d said we were gonna do.. I didn’t just ask you for the hell of it, I do actually like you Ray so.. Just, let me know when we can rearrange for real, yeah? If you’re still up for it that is.”

Ray tilted his head to the side a little, chin still on the top of his fingers as a more genuine smile crept up his face.

"I'd like that. Just let me check what I have coming up and I'll get back to you though, okay?"

Tala nodded to him, rest his hands on the desk and leant over to peck him on the lips.

“Yeah no worries. Enjoy the rest of your night then.” Lifting himself up he stepped to the door before looking back over his shoulder to him.

“Don’t stay too late, you know the guy doesn’t appreciate it.”

Ray's cheeks flared in a blush a little, nodding back to him as he cleared his throat some.

He really liked Tala too...

"Yeah, I won't. Be safe."

Popping his lips to him, the redhead then left him there as he walked out the glass doors in to the cool evening air, a gust of it hitting Ray’s cheeks where he sat at his desk.

No, he wouldn’t be too late. Not intentionally anyway..

Closing his computer down, though leaving his stuff behind at his desk, he wandered over to Kai's door and let himself in without announcing his presence.

"Hey, place is empty now. Thought I'd let you know before you got left behind." He informed as he sauntered his way up to Kai's desk, doing what he had earlier and leaning against it.

“Yes, do come in.” He sent him, tone sagging in sarcasm as he scrawled his signature on yet another piece of paper.

Setting his pen down, Kai then looked up to him, and low and behold the other was actually looking back.

“Talking to me now?”

"Sure." Ray shrugged back, though stayed where he was comfortable. "Do have a few things I'd like to discuss with you. Since you have the time."

“I never said that, but sure go ahead..” He replied in a bored tone, though relaxed back into his seat and locked his fingers together on his lap.

This should be good..

"One. What gave you any right to tell Tala about me? Two, good try in keeping him from seeing me last night. Didn't work. And three... I don't really have a three, but you get my point. Keep your mouth shut about things that have nothing to do with you." Ray listed off, though kept his voice neutral throughout.

A smirk that had no place being there slowly appeared on Kai’s lips as he picked up his pen again and signed another sheet of paper.

“I see..” He patronized. “Okay one, it’s no secret you’re the office slut, Ray. If I hadn’t mentioned it he’d have found out already, which, two, by how he was walking today, I’m going to hazard a guess that he already has.. So that was your headache, huh?”

"No, you were." Ray sent back with his own smirk, everything else Kai had said going through one ear and out the other.

“I see..” Kai repeated, his smirk extending ever so slightly to flash him some teeth before he stood up from his desk and stretched.

“Good time?” He casually asked, not particularly caring one way or the other but was enjoying the little game.

Ray shrugged his shoulders back, "Like I'd go and tell you anything now, would become front page news on the office newspaper."

Kai let out a small snort as he walked around his desk to him, playing with his hair wrap and let it fall over Ray’s shoulder as he circled.

“So that’s it? That’s why you gave me the cold shoulder this morning? ‘Cos I told him what he’d eventually find out anyway? C’mon Ray, we’re all friends here.”

"Oh no, that's not why." Ray rolled his eyes at him, "It's that you thought I'd go and be your sloppy seconds after you already had him." He said as he put a hand out to Kai's chest, stopping him as he circled back around the front and backed him into his desk.

"And I am _not_ anyone’s sloppy seconds, Hiwatari."

Unfazed by the hand on his chest, Kai took it and raised it to his lips, placing a few kisses upon it as his smirk remained as did his eyes on the shorter male.

“Who said I’d already had him?”

"He did." Was the reply, another smirk coming over his face as his hand on Kai's chest ran down the front of his shirt.

"After I screwed his brains out, of course. Had the bright idea that I do it to you sometime."

“Did he really?” Kai drawled out his words as he followed the tanned finger trail down the crisp white material.

“What a silly suggestion..”

Stepping towards him his hands made it to Ray’s thighs before trailing to his hips and moving him to sit more on to the desk, spreading his legs and standing between them.

“Wouldn’t you agree?”

"Hn, not really sure honestly. Though I can assure you, the image is quite the turn on." He purred back, hand going right back to Kai's chest.

“Not doing much for me personally.” Kai informed after a hum like he was thinking about it.

Fair hands then made their way to the shirt opposite and started to undo them slowly down as he spoke.

“Now an image I’m sure we can both agree on, a clear favourite of ours, would be you laid out on this desk, no?”

Ray didn't seem to be listening, his own fingers having done away with the buttons to Kai's shirt and feeling up his bare chest as if he was suddenly mesmerized by it.

Only coming out of the trance when the cold air of the room hit his exposed skin.

"What was the question?"

Kai just smirked at him before he cupped his jaw and pulled him in, roughly pressing his lips against his like he’d been gagging for it all day.

Ray jolted at the sudden attack, his wandering hands making their way around Kai's back under his shirt and pulling him in closer as his legs came around Kai's and hooked at the ankles.

With a slow drag, his nails raked down Kai's back to the hem of his pants, mouth opening in invitation and a shameless moan vibrating out of his throat the second Kai took it.

A low groan escaped him as the claws trailed down his back, it arching slightly as ripples of pain and pleasure were sent up Kai’s spine as his tongue continued to twirl with the others.

He loved it when he did that..

Trailing the kiss along his jawline, fair hands then made their way to Ray’s bare chest, going up to his shoulders under the shirt to ease it off him. Ray assisting before it was thrown to the floor.

“Still can’t believe you chose him over me..” He mumbled between the kisses he was placing on his neck now.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Ray asked, head tilting to give Kai more room at his neck.

"Just wanted to see why _you_ wanted him so badly. Had to try it out for myself."

Kai hummed against his skin, sucking on it a final time before breaking off to look at him.

“Gonna tell me your verdict then?” He asked as his hands caressed the thighs wrapped around him. “Better than me?”

"Hard to compare when I was the one screwing his brains out, but. He does have a cute ass." Ray answered with a small shrug and coy grin, nails scraping back down Kai's back to his ass and giving it a swift pop and tight squeeze.

"Same question."

Kai’s thumb caressed his jaw as he gazed back at him before going back to nuzzling into his neck.

“You’re soo pretty, anyone ever tell you that?”

"You have, multiple times. But that's not answering my question." Ray's skin pricked and shivered at the breath on his neck again, head tilting automatically to give room and popped Kai's ass again for not answering him.

Thankfully, Ray couldn’t see the cheeky smirk that was dancing on his face though knew he could probably feel it against his skin.

“Sooo pretty..”

He wasn’t gonna answer shit. Calling him a headache, pfft he’ll be his damn migraine.

Had to agree with him though. It was Tala’s ass that had attracted him to the redhead in the first place.

Trailing back to his face Kai ignored the unamused expression being sent his way and shoved his tongue in his mouth again, hands going to Ray’s belt and skillfully undoing it blindly.

Ray's eyes rolled behind his eyelids, and not the good kind as he let Kai get his hands on him and his tongue down his throat again.

Kai didn't pay him enough to be jealous, so it wasn't actually going to bother him any since he had plans to go out with Tala again.

Having to unwrap himself from around Kai's person, he leaned back against the desk, papers and pens being pushed away as he rest his hands against the top of the desk and licked his lips as he watched Kai undressing him.

Pulling at the laces on his shoes that were dangling off the edge, Kai pulled them off, chucking them to the floor in the same way he had discarded his shirt before easing off his black trousers and boxers, Ray lifting himself up to assist.

Dropping them to the floor, he licked his lips as he took in Ray’s cock and grabbed at the now bare thighs he’d positioned at either side of his hips again.

Moving in to press his lips against him once more, Kai gripped a hold of him and slowly started to work him, feeling the hardened muscle twitch in the palm of his hand.

Hooking his ankles around Kai again, Ray finally worked Kai's shirt off the rest of the way. Hands trailing up and down his pale and defined arms, breathy moans seeping out between their locked lips as his hips bucked into Kai's hand working him but in no real rush to get this over and done with.

The longer they dragged it out, it was all the better for him.

And like Tala, Kai had to work for his forgiveness.

Rubbing his thumb over the leaking slit, Kai swirled his tongue around Ray’s in the same motion before going back to slowly jerking him.

“You missed me?” He breathed out between kisses.

"Only if you want me to." Ray answered in his own broken off moan, hips bucking again into Kai's hand for better friction.

Truth was, he did miss him like this. It'd been a good month almost since they were like this, and every day he had to come into work and just look at him it was like torture since he hadn't been able to get exactly what he'd been craving from him.

How this whole event of affairs between them even started, was just a big blur now since it'd been going on close to a year now.

He'd turned around and gone off with sleeping with half of his other fellow employees just for Kai's attention, and every time he got it. And got Kai right where he wanted him.

If anyone had a jealousy issue, it was Kai, not him.

“Always.” Kai smirked back at him.

Releasing his hold on him, Kai grabbed at Ray’s thighs pulling him in closer before lifting him up from the desk by cupping his ass.

With a side step he set him back down length ways on the top and pressed on his chest to lie him down flat and take in the imagery he’d never tire of.

Whilst he’d had his fair share of bodies sprawled out on his desk like this, it was Ray’s that was definitely his favorite.

Kai let a low hum sit in his throat, making the same pleased sound most would when their dinner plate was finally placed down before them.

He’d missed this..

And even though he knew how much the other got around, and what little he could do about it since he wasn’t his, he received solace in knowing no one else had had Ray like this. _He_ was the only one he submitted to..

Hooking the tanned thighs and setting them on his shoulders, he took Ray’s cock whole, wasting no time in adopting a steady rhythm and earning his forgiveness

Back arching, a gasp coming out of his drying lips, Ray's hands and fingers clutched to Kai's hair as his legs closed in around Kai's head. Hips staying still this time despite the urge to throw them up into him and get his still twitching cock even further down Kai's throat, knowing he could take it.

"Fuck, Kai..." He hissed through his teeth, muscles tensing as Kai got more rigorous in sucking him off like he was dying of thirst.

Kai then reached down with one hand to unbuckle his belt and pull down his zipper in preparation. He wanted to just ram into him, but even he wasn’t that much of an asshole.

The same hand then blindly felt around for the top drawer behind his desk and pulled it open once he’d found it. His hand quietly rummaged and searched for the lube he kept stashed in there all whilst keeping his head bobbing up and down.

Once he’d found the tube he pulled it out and popped off the lid with his thumb, a low moan escaping him as the fingers entwined in his hair tightened their grip; clearly enjoying what he was doing.

As awkward as it was to squeeze out the cool gel with one hand into his palm, he managed it before setting it back down and smearing it on his fingers, teasing Ray’s entrance with a single digit before pushing inside him.

Ray's eyes screwed shut tight, breathing out harder breaths as he willed his body to relax at the sudden intrusion. Though moaned and cried out to let Kai know he enjoyed it but would enjoy it more when his cock made itself home inside his body.

"H-harder." His voice wobbled out of him, wiggling his hips a little to get Kai going.

Kai’s eyes opened up to take in the sight of the writhing body literally begging for him.

God he was so beautiful..

Without much delay, he obliged and pushed another finger in, separating the two inside him to stretch him further.

"Mmmm. _Fuck yes_ , right there." Ray praised, fighting his body to hold still and submit to him.

Kai was the one in control, there was no power-play between them and he had no intentions of changing that anytime soon.

Letting his cock fall from his mouth with a pop, Kai eased out from under his thigh and lifted himself upright to lean over him, one hand laid flat on the desk beside Ray’s stomach as the other kept pumping in and out of him.

“Do you want me?”

"Yes." Ray panted, having found a paper laid on the desk beside him and crinkled it as he had been strangling it throughout the second he found it.

A mischievous smile graced his lips as Kai pulled his fingers out of him, eased down his complete lower half and smeared the lube that had been sitting in his palm all down himself.

He let out a soft groan as some pressure was alleviated under his own touch though restrained himself and positioned his tip at Ray’s entrance, pushing in slowly as he adjusted.

The tightness of him caused his teeth to sink down into his lower lip as he tried to will himself not to just start pounding into him.

A long drawn out hum at being filled echoed through the room as it tore out of Ray's throat, the paper he'd been strangling to death getting torn through as he gripped it tighter and breathed heavily at the stretch that burned up his spinal cord to the back of his neck.

Whole body alight and burning now, even with Kai's earlier stretching it was never enough to prepare him for the main course.

Kai sunk into him to the base, just staying there for a moment as he gently trailed his nails down the tanned chest and stomach.

“C’mon relax..” He cooed before teasing the cock in front of him with a single digit.

"Trying..." Ray panted again, fighting for a more proper breath and wiggled on the top of the desk a little to get more accustomed to Kai inside him.

"Been a while, ya know." He managed to say with a small bite in the back of his throat.

“Aww poor baby..” Kai sent back, tone holding about as much sympathy as a brick wall as he pulled back and thrust into him.

“And who’s fault is that, hm?”

"Y-yours." Ray gasped, whole body jerking forward as Kai slammed into him.

That earlier burn spreading up his back again, the pleasure he'd been waiting on to arrive finally making its grand appearance and mixing in with the burn making it all that more pleasurable.

“Mine huh?” He asked, easing slowly out of him before wrapping his arms around Ray’s legs and pulling him closer to the edge of the desk again.

“..And how do you work _that_ out, hm?.” He thrust hard into him again, lapping up the gasps that escaped the other.

How anything was his fault he had no idea. Came into work as he always did every day, wasn’t like Ray didn’t know where his door was.

Sure he’d been eyeing up Tala the last two weeks, but he had to be the first to try out the new toy... Duh.

Ray didn't have the chance to answer him, and it wasn't like he really had an answer either. Kai could figure it out himself if it piqued his interest that much.

Finally releasing the paper that was nothing but a crumbled up ball, he reached out and settled his hands around Kai's arms. Nails embedding into the toned flesh as the muscles flexed under his touch.

As Kai pulled out after his body had been thrown back and forth against the desk, making it creak and groan as loudly as he was, he tightened himself around Kai's cock as he pushed back in.

Back nearly rising off the top with a loud cry, eyes rolling into the back of his head while the pleasure increased ten-fold.

Feeling Ray’s muscles tighten around him, and the sounds of pleasure radiating from him dance in his ears, Kai lost his restraint and started to drive into him almost relentlessly.

His hands gripping onto tanned hips to keep him steady though every so often he had to drag him back to the edge, hitting Ray’s spot deeper every time he did.

Legs trembling and chest heaving, sweat began to run down Ray's face and chest. Back digging into the top of the desk, knowing there'd be bruise blossoming on it come morning.

With his grip around Kai's arms getting tighter, his cries louder, the pit of his stomach began to twist and tighten almost painfully while the tip of his cock leaked.

With his violent thrusts, Ray was shifting further from him again, though this time rather than drag his body closer, Kai pulled out of him completely and pushed Ray further up the desk by pressing on his ass, more sheets of paper and stationary falling to the floor as he did so.

Pulling himself up onto the desk to join him, Kai then hovered over between his spread legs, sliding his cock back in again and picking the speed back up with a hand hooked under one of Ray’s thighs.

Snaking his arms around Kai's neck, pulling him down into him where their mouths crashed against the other, Ray hooked his still trembling legs around him again and tightened around Kai's cock slamming into him.

With a muffled moan running wild out of him, his own cock getting rubbed off against Kai's stomach pressing into him only drove him much closer to the edge faster.

"D-don't stop..." He panted between their lips, diving back in for another hard kiss.

Readjusting his grip on him, Kai’s hand then lowered from his thigh to Ray’s ass, breaking the kiss for a moment as he desperately needed more air into his lungs as his hips moved relentlessly.

“ _Fuuck.._ C’mon Ray.. Come for me..”

"I'm almost there... Almost there, baby. Don't stop!!" Ray cried out, the painful twist in his stomach only getting tighter the harder Kai drove into him.

Whole body tensing, the pleasure that had come over him from head to toe nearly too much to handle as his body was beaten back and forth and dug into the top of the desk he definitely knew there'd be a decent sized bruise on him later.

Wrapping his entire body around Kai's, his cock pulsing between the two of them as Kai drove back in and out of him, an almost inhuman noise broke out of his dried throat. Body quickly going limp and dead, legs falling to the side with his arms barely staying around Kai's shoulders as they threatened to loosen their hold amongst their shaking.

"Fuckin' hell...."

As Ray’s orgasm hit him, his muscles clenched around his own cock like a vice, sending Kai too over the edge a few thrusts later. Parting his lips a silent cry fell from them before an almighty moan poured from his throat.

Chest heaving on him he had barely any strength left in his arms to hold him up though did for Ray’s sake.

“Still consider me your headache?” He panted out.

A weak grin came over Ray's flushed face, finally untangling his arms from around Kai's neck and letting the one hang off the side of the desk.

"More like an ass ache now." He groaned, knowing he was going to feel this till morning.

“Ah you love it..”

Easing himself out of him with a small shudder, Kai then lifted himself up and eased back down onto the carpeted floor, pulling up his underwear and trousers that had just been wrapped around his ankles the whole time.

“So, shall we not leave it so long next time?”

"Depends on you." Ray answered as he laid there for a minute more, in no rush to get up anytime soon as his poor abused body needed the rest.

"But, you might have some competition." He informed after a few more seconds of Kai shuffling back into his clothes, finally pulling himself up to sit and winced at the slight sting he could feel with Kai's emissions running out of him.

"See, he intends to make an honest man out of me here. I'm assuming. So, unless you have a better offer?”

Kai looked at him for a moment before a roar of laughter erupted from him. “W-wait... _You?_ An hon-” Laughter continued to pour from him, arms clutching around his ribs through his open shirt.

“An honest man?! Really? Aw fuck _me_ that’s hilarious..” He continued to chuckle before wiping the tear from his eye.

Ray didn't seem amused, taking the wadded up paper from beside him and threw it at him.

"I'm not a cheater, Kai. Just so you know. So yeah. If things work out, then this would be our last time."

“Yeah sure. Whatever.” Kai brushed off as he started to button up his shirt, refusing to believe him or let any of the words of clear sincerity sink in his ears.

Regardless of whether he and Tala got together he’d _still_ be getting balls deep in one of them. Fact.

Maybe they could even set up that threesome Tala had mentioned yesterday..

Ray just shook his head quietly, practically reading Kai's mind.

Wasn't the first time he'd brought up having an actual relationship with the guy, even if he hadn't explicitly said the words, Kai knew what he was talking about and always brushed the idea under the rug.

Whatever though, his loss in the end.

"Pass me my shirt." He nodded to the discarded lump of fabric on the floor.

Bending down, Kai picked it up and chucked it in his direction in a huff before stepping for his jacket that had remained on the office chair, Ray’s words and shift in demeanor now starting to set in within him and ingrain and he did _not_ like it.

Shoving his arms through his jacket sleeves he pulled out his car keys from the open drawer before slamming it shut.

“You can lock up.” He coolly said, not even sending Ray a second look as he left his office, the sound of the automatic glass doors opening a moment later.

"Asshole..." Ray huffed under his breath as he sat there alone on Kai's desk.

He didn't even have to wonder what just happened since he knew exactly what it was, and why.

Kai was jealous, but like always he didn't want to do a damn thing about it.

It wasn't that big of a deal, not really, Kai could go and be jealous all he wanted. Ray wasn't fixing to jump down and go and chase him. Kai came to him, whether he realized that himself of not, and the ball had been passed and sitting on his side of the court for a long time now.

Easing himself down from the desk carefully and pulling the rest of his clothes on. He tidied up the mess they'd gone and made before heading out of Kai's office and to his desk, grabbing the rest of the things and closing up shop.


	5. Part 5

Standing outside his car, leaning against the closed door, Ray's heart fluttered as he watched Tala's pull into the car park and slip into a free spot not that far from his own.

Peeling himself off his own car, Ray headed over to go meet Tala as the engine was cut and the redhead was slowly easing himself out of his car.

"Morning." Ray greeted in a chirpy voice to his _boyfriend_.

The word still seemed a little foreign to him, even after having been seeing Tala for two months. And _only_ Tala. It'd been a weird adjustment, he wouldn't lie, but what mattered most was how happy he actually was and had been the past two months of their courtship.

Aside from his good looks, Tala was witty, funny. A good conversationalist and was actually there when Ray needed him.

So far, as far as Ray could tell, things were going great. Better than what he could have even imagined, too.

He wouldn't call it love though, it wasn't _that_ deep, but he did feel for Tala and he did like him and enjoy their time together. And for the time being he was just along for the ride, seeing where and how far it went between them.

“And a good one at that, hey babe.”

Lightly pulling at Ray’s waist Tala gave him a peck on the lips before holding out the two cup holder with their coffee’s.

“How did you sleep?”

"Good. And thank you." Ray smiled with a little blush on his cheeks, taking the coffee Tala bought them and led the two towards the glass doors for the familiar building.

"We still on for tonight?" He asked around sipping his coffee.

“Mhmm. Been looking forward to it all week.” The redhead admitted with a smile, lacing his fingers in tanned ones and stepped inside the air conditioned office once the automatic doors slid open.

“Hopefully today flies by.”

"You know it won't." Ray chuckled, squeezing the fingers that were laced between his own.

"Just don't stare at the clock too much."

“Won’t be too hard ‘cos I’ll be too busy staring at you...” Tala sent with a coy smirk, holding onto him even as he stepped towards his own desk, their arms being outstretched as far as they could go before they broke contact and head to the opposite ends of the room.

Ray shook his head at him, a stupid smile plastered on his face as he went to his own desk and settled down to start the day.

Even though he'd gone and told Tala not to stare at the clock, his eyes darted to it like an automatic reaction and let out a heavy sigh. Today could not end fast enough.

Luckily, the view wasn't all that bad when he had Tala to stare back at across the room from his desk, though.

A few minutes later in sauntered the boss, face looking like a slapped ass like it had been for several weeks now. No one could really work out what was up with him. Work was its normal level of busy, so it wasn’t stress from that...

Except Ray knew. Ray knew exactly what was up with him and couldn’t. Care. Less.

Didn’t even give a damn that he’d just walked right past him like he wasn’t even there, making zero eye contact and was bound to give his boyfriend some grief first thing as he head over to him.

“These need filing.” Kai ordered dropping a wad of paper on Tala’s desk. “Also, those documents I gave you yesterday, deadline’s moved to this weekend, not next. So I expect it sorting out.”

Giving him no time to protest or even respond, Kai head straight into his office and closed the door, which is where he’d remain for the rest of the day if he stuck to the routine he’d seemed to have adopted nowadays.

Tala pressed his lips together before looking over to Ray whose eyes were already on him.

_“Fuck, my life.”_ He mouthed before pretending to shoot himself in the head with his fingers.

Ray giggled for the benefit of the joke, yet on the inside he was burning a little at the way things had been going lately.

Wasn't like it was either his or Tala's fault though, not really. So what more could they really do? And as long as they worked there, then they just had to grin and bear the entire thing.

Easing himself up from his chair, he carefully made his way over to Tala's desk as if he were sneaking past an angry bears cave since he had to go right by Kai's closed office door.

"Need some help?" He whispered, looking at the stack of papers having been left on the desk. It wasn't like he had much to do most of the time, he was just the receptionist.

“Yeah if you could organize these that’d be great.” He sighed out though kept his voice down as he handed the pile to him. “I need to get on this other shit now that I now have _three_ days to sort.”

Fair fingers quickly typed on his keyboard before a few clicks of his mouse opened up the task he was now preoccupied with for the entire day.

“Whatever’s up his ass he should get it looked at cos this mood he’s been in has gone on long enough.”

"Hn. Just ignore him, doesn't pay us enough to wonder what's going on in his head anyways." Ray tried to soothe, taking the stack Tala had passed off to go and sort through for him.

Sitting back down at his own desk, head down to focus on the papers he'd been given, a sigh came out of him. He knew what was up Kai's ass, but it wasn't really something he wanted to go and tell Tala about either.

Like before, there was really nothing either of them could really do. That ball had been, and still was, sitting on Kai's side of the court even after all this time. All he had to do was step up and take it.

Yet, knowing the other man as long as he had, Ray knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Kai wouldn't admit he was jealous, nor admit that watching him and Tala come in and leave together was actually bothering him, and the lack of sex he was probably now getting from being a stubborn asshole about it all.

But like Ray had said, he wasn't a cheater, and Kai _always_ came to him. The only downfall to that, that Ray couldn't shake off, was that Kai might not come to him this time but actually set his eyes on Tala instead...

With a quick glance up from the papers, he peeked over at Tala busy with his work and not paying attention to anything around him but the screen of his computer.

Ray shook his head, ridding the thoughts from his head. If Tala wanted Kai, then he wouldn't be with him. So why was he busy worrying about something that wasn't going to happen?

Thankfully enough having been swamped with all of, _that,_ the day had passed them by a lot quicker than originally expected and at 5:30 it was time to finally log off and call it a day.

Pushing himself away from his desk Tala stood up and stretched out his arms, a drawled out and over exaggerated moan coming from him which got a few giggles from the remaining staff members.

"Here, everything’s sorted and ready." Ray passed the new stack of papers off to him, a glint in his eyes almost at the noise that had come out of that beautiful mouth of Tala's.

As Tala took the stack from him, Ray stepped closer till his chest touched Tala's arm and stood on his toes to get close to his ear.

"How bout we skip dinner and I get you moaning like that now?" His whispered in a seductive breath.

"Mm, not a bad idea..." Tala purred down to him placing a smooch on his lips. "I'm sure you won't go hungry anyway, got _plenty_ for you to eat, as I'm sure you're more than aware..."

Setting two more kisses on him, Tala then looked over to the dreaded door that of course hadn't so much as opened all day.

"Lemme just deliver these to his majesty and I'll meet you outside, k?"

The smile Ray had on his face fell quickly yet nodded back to him all the same.

"Yeah, see ya down there." He waved off and headed out first to get the heater running in his car.

Stepping to the door Tala firmly knocked on it before pushing his way in, eyes locking on the male in the large chair behind the desk with a phone stuck to his ear giving his usual one word answers to whoever had the misfortune of speaking to him right now.

Almost hesitantly he walked forward, placing the pile of paper silently on Kai's desk before intending on heading straight back out of there but a snap of fair fingers followed by a single digit being held up to him caused him to wait and hang around.

If he thinks he's staying behind for anything tonight he can think the hell again...

It wasn't long before the phone against Kai's ear was placed back on the receiver, not even a word of goodbye having been passed from his lips to the other.

Shifting in his chair, looking over the papers Tala had set out Kai gave a slight nod in approval before he looked up at Tala halfway across the room.

A slate brow rose at the distance the redhead was putting between them, while on the inside he was smirking a little.

"Sit." Kai commanded, leaning back into his own chair.

One part of Tala wanted to object and let him know that he couldn't stick around to discuss whatever it was he wanted to after hours, though the other recognised that regardless of how much of an ass Kai was and whatever history they had he was still his boss and had to obey.

In the same silence he'd handed him the papers, Tala did as he was told and eased himself into the chair opposite him, a strange case of nerves sitting within him now as he waited for whatever Kai had to say to him.

Inwardly, Kai's smirk only got bigger. Seemed the pup still obeyed orders without protest or question.

"Are we set for this weekend?" Kai asked, lacing his fingers together over the top of his desk.

Like hell if he knew... "Yeah." Tala sent him anyway. "Should have it all done and sent off Friday at two the latest."

"Well. I'm sure if you asked Kon real nicely, he wouldn't mind helping you. Seeing as how he did these for you today." Kai said, the bite in the back of his tone not going unnoticed.

Whilst it wasn't apparent on his face, inside Tala was completely bewildered. How the fuck did he know?! He hadn't ventured out his office at all?!

"With all due respect, _sir_ , as long as the work gets done I fail to see what difference it makes as to who does it or not. The deadline is the priority. I simply delegated other tasks and used my time as efficiently as I could."

"And did I _say_ it was a problem? You're right, as long as the work gets done that’s all that matters. Just make sure it's done _right_." Kai answered, going back and flipping through the stack of papers on his desk.

“Anyways, have a meeting coming up on Monday.” He threw out as if he just told Tala the weather, finally looking away from the papers on his desk and sat back in his chair again.

“If you could clear your schedule and all.”

Tala seemed to shrug some at him. Wasn’t like he ever really had a choice in the matter. Work was work. He practically owned him between the hours of 9 and 5:30.

“No problem. If you just let me know what time you need me in here for.”

"Won't be here." Kai nearly waved off, "But will be after work, one of those late night after work meetings."

Tala’s eyes narrowed in skepticism. “Is there a particular reason why we can’t have it during working hours?”

Kai arched a brow at him, "Because you can't drink during work?" He answered like Tala was five, "Figured that'd be pretty self-explanatory."

Though it was far from self-explanatory as Tala wasn’t following at all. Why would they need to drink to discuss work?

“What sort of meeting is this?”

"I just said it was an after _work_ meeting. Just don't feel like having it here, that okay with you?" Kai asked in almost a dull tone.

Tala shifted some though nodded his head, not really knowing completely what he was going to endure Monday night, but Kai was his boss after all. Couldn’t exactly refuse him.

“Yeah... S’fine. Is that all then, _sir?_ ”

"Yeah, I'll give you the address to the place tomorrow night."

“Mmkay... I’ll see you in the morning then, I guess.”

Turning on his heel Tala head out of the dragon’s den and once the office door closed behind him let out a breath.

Seemed a little odd... One, not having the meeting during work hours and two not even having the work related meeting _at work._

Whatever though he figured. Guess all will be revealed Monday after work...

Ray was busy fiddling with his hair over his shoulder as he waited in his car, eyes trained on the glass doors for and if when they'd open. Every now and then he'd glance at the clock on the dash, counting down the time in his head for just how long he'd been out there waiting.

A breath of relief escaped him the moment the doors slid open, Kai coming out first and like he had been the past two months avoided looking in Ray's general direction as he headed for his car across the car park.

It wasn't long before Tala was coming out the doors next, locking them up before coming over to Ray's car as he rolled the window down to talk to him.

"Everything okay?" He asked a bit uneasily.

Tala nodded to him, reaching for his own car keys now out his jacket pocket.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they be?"

"Just making sure. Since, ya know. Stick up the ass and all." Ray answered, "Anyways, my place or yours?"

"Well we did my place last time, aand your place _is_ closer, soo, I don't know, depends how much you're gagging for me?" He sent with a coy smirk.

"If we could get away with it, I'd fuck you right here in the car." Ray smirked at him, "Meet you at my place then."

Tala bit into his lower lip, he loved it when he talked like that. "See you there..."

* * *

Like Ray pitched at the end of the shift, dinner was skipped, and a moan was indeed pouring from the redhead's throat as Ray's head bobbed up and down him. Fair fingers intertwined in the dark locks, moving with the steady movements and with the heat rising in the room a light sheen was starting to grace both their skins.

_"Fuck, Ray..."_

Ray moaned into his mouthful of Tala's cock, picking up the pace in which he bobbed his head and hallowed his cheeks. Breathing out through his nose as the tip nudged the back of his throat, his own hands gripping at the thighs on either side of his head as they tensed under his touch.

Tala didn't want it to end, but intending tonight to be the night, he wanted to last.

He cupped at Ray's jaw, golden eyes opening up and staring up at him before his cock fell from his mouth and Ray crawled up over him to where he was gently pulling him.

Pressing their lips together, Tala tasting himself on his tongue he tried to then ease the other off to his side but didn't seem to budge.

"Go on your back for me." He coaxed, breaking the kiss.

Ray paused for a second, staring at him as he hovered while the cogs in his cloudy brain tried to work out what was just said.

Granted it'd been long enough, should have been long enough, he still had his reservations about being anyone’s bottom other than Kai's.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Tala, it just didn't feel... Right? Even if this wasn't the first time Tala had brought it up either.

Thinking fast, just to save their relationship and the heat around them, a coy grin broke out along his face that was quickly hidden as he moved in closer to Tala's neck.

With a hand slipping between them, he gently took hold of Tala's still wet cock and gave it a few gentle pumps while taking his tongue along the side of his neck.

"I'll get on my back for you." He purred, gently nipping into the fair skin where he could feel Tala's erratic pulse beating through.

"As long as you're on my cock." He let out in a heavier breath into the other's neck, teasing the skin with the tip of his tongue.

As pleasurable as it all was a spark of frustration jolt through the male underneath and his head recoiled from him some to look at him.

"Why won't you ever let me top??" Tala snapped.

Ray jerked back at the sudden aggression, eyes wide with hurt and confusion mixed in.

"Didn't think it bothered you that much, to be honest." He lied, he knew it did, but again he was torn on letting him or keeping it up where he didn't let Tala top at all.

"If you really want to though, fine." He seemed to shrug and rolled off Tala's lap, laying out beside him on his back and parted his legs.

Tala's head followed him, wanting to continue now he'd _finally_ been graced permission, though the mood had passed now entirely.

"Oh no, don't let me force you do shit you don't wanna do, Ray." He bit, sitting himself upright and grabbing for his underwear.

Ray sat up after him, grabbing his arm quickly to stop him from leaving. Heart pounding faster as it was threatening to break, not knowing what the hell was going on suddenly.

"The hell is wrong? You're not forcing me into anything, if I didn't want it I wouldn't have rolled over for you." He bit back, the hand holding onto Tala's arm starting to shake as his mind ran into twenty directions at once.

Was something said between Tala and Kai before they left? Sure, wasn't the first time Tala had asked to top, but this was the first he'd gotten angry about it.

"Did Kai say something to you?" He accused.

"What is your obsession with Kai?!" Tala shouted, pulling his arm out from his hold. "The only one whose ever said anything Ray is _you!_ You only ever let _him_ top? Remember saying that to me? 'Cos I do! So why?! Why's he so fucking special huh??"

"T-that was then!" Ray spat back, it being the only real thing he could conjure up in the moment as his hand fell to the bed between them.

"Okay?? So then why is it still an apparent issue, _now?_ " Tala hurled back. "This isn't the first time you've rejected the idea so don't act like it's a whole new suggestion.- Y'know what, forget it."

Ray bit back the growl in his throat, grabbing Tala's shoulder instead of his arm and threw him back down onto the bed beside him.

Quickly straddling over his lap, pinning his legs and arms down as he hovered over the top of him.

"Do you want me or not?" He spat out with as just much venom as Tala had been throwing at him.

"Kai has and will _never_ have anything to do with what we do. I only asked because he kept you in the office after we left, and this is the _first_ time you've been angry about this. So what, I like making you writhe and moan my name, it's not a crime, Tal. But if you want me, then I'm right here for the taking." He challenged.

Tala's heart pounded in his chest as he stared up at burning eyes above, cock twitching beneath him once again from the sight and the strange mix of fear and excitement.

Wow, Ray was hot when he was angry...

All Tala could do in the moment was dumbly nod to him, hands making their way to the tanned thighs at either side of his waist and lightly grip at the skin.

Still fueled up by his own anger that had snapped, Ray sat over Tala's waist for another moment in silence before he let out a breath and crashed their lips together in a hard and demanding kiss.

Parting his mouth for Tala's tongue to come sliding in, the redhead taking the bait and meeting his halfway almost hungrily like a new flame had been reignited between them.

Yet, Ray didn't let it go on for long. Pulling back, slightly out of breath a smirk cracked along his face as his eyes seemed to glow almost in the low light of the room.

"Then what're you waiting for?" He asked in a low breath, grinding his hips into Tala's and rubbing their bare cocks that were trapped between them together.

With a mischievous smirk, Tala grabbed at his thighs and flipped him onto his back again with a growl, his tongue licking up the entirety of his neck before nibbling on Ray's lobe.

"You're gonna wish you let me do this weeks ago." He purred almost threatening into his ear before taking the small bites back down his neck and sucked on his collar bone.

Ray's body shivered, mouth parting in a silent moan as he succumbed to the weight of the other above him.

Deep down he still didn't feel like this was right, yet what more could there be done about it in the here and now? If he wanted to keep Tala, which he was sure he did, then the last thing he wanted them fighting over was the past. And like all things from the past it was best to let go and forget about it, all of it.

But he wouldn't deny there was an ache, and not the kind that was normal in a moment like this, though with little options all he could really do was continue to lay there and spread his legs open wider.

Tala couldn’t sense the internal conflict of the other at all as he was now too preoccupied with getting to what he’d fantasized about. Finally, he was going to have him in a way that only one other had. Ray was practically a virgin for him.

Having reached for the lube and coated his fingers, Tala circled the forbidden entrance and slowly eased in a digit, blue eyes locked on the face above to read him and drink in the sight.

Screwing his eyes shut, back and chest lifting a little, Ray let out a deep breath through his teeth. Keeping as relaxed as he could at the intrusion that stretched him open, the feeling not unfamiliar but still odd given who it was.

Somehow, a heavy hand found its way to Tala's hair, the other making it above his own head and strangling the pillow behind him as he twisted both hair and fabric in a tight grip between his steady breathing through his teeth.

"C'mon... Fuck me..." He goaded in a trembling voice. If Tala wanted him this badly, he wanted Tala to show him just _how_ badly.

A red brow rose paired with a wolfish grin. Didn’t need to tell him twice...

Pulling out his finger Tala eased off the end of the bed to a stand and slathered himself in a cool coating of gel, working himself briefly before grabbing at the hips below him and dragging Ray to the edge of the bed.

He positioned himself, setting soft kisses on the bare tanned chest before slowly sinking into him, Tala’s own exhale of breath escaping him at the tightness now around him.

Having dragged the pillow down with him, Ray covered his face with it as a loud moan tore out of him. His insides clenching some before he breathed again to relax himself, again, it was odd. And for once it didn't hurt as badly as it normally did without the extra girth that Kai had over Tala, but even still it was a dick up the ass and there was still a burn and sting racing up and down his backside.

Tala bit into his lower lip, hips adopting a slow and steady rhythm once he felt the muscles around him relax some. Fuuck he was tight...

Reaching for the pillow over Ray’s face he took it and pushed it under his ass to lift him up, giving Tala the perfect angle to go deeper and hit that sweet spot over and over.

"Ah! God!! T-Tala!!" Ray cried out, legs so wide they started to shake on him as another sweat began to form over his skin.

At the praise, the hips moved faster, using the fact his feet were planted on the floor for optimum drive, sliding in and out causing his own fair skin to adopt a glisten.

He’d heard his name being moaned out that mouth many times over the past several weeks but not in _that_ tone. Damn it was glorious, he needed to hear it again.

Hooking his arms under Ray’s thighs he pulled him once more before Tala set them on his shoulders, thrusting deep and relentless desperate to hear that sound again before his climax was due to take him.

More whines and moans, louder than the ones before, shook out of Ray's chest through his throat and gaping mouth. With one hand having clutched to Tala's wrist, where his nails began to embed in the fair skin and leave behind indents of his finger nails, while the other twisted the sheets beside him till his knuckles turned colors.

With every thrust, body being almost filled to the brim but not as quiet as full to what he was accustomed to, he was starting to teeter close to the edge.

Unlatching the hand from the sheets, he grabbed at his weeping cock that had been bouncing against his stomach and stroked in time with Tala's thrusts.

"Fuck, a-almost there Tal. F-fuck me harder!" He begged in an off whine and broken moan, eyes barely open long enough to see the man towering and ploughing into him before they shut again.

Obliging to the command Tala pretty much bent Ray in half, knees almost reaching his face as he drove into him with all he had, red bangs sticking to his neck and sweat trickling down his back.

His eyes had glazed over in lust as he watched the face below him contort in pleasure, even more so now Ray had gripped a hold of himself. Tala’s own scrunching as he willed himself to keep going and bite back the inevitable.

It wasn’t long though before he joined in on Ray’s moans and his head fell back, mouth dropping open as his orgasm hit him with an almighty force that nearly caused his knees to buckle. His vision being blurred completely by stars.

With a few more hard and fast pumps, Ray's body shook harder before it tensed, and his orgasm smacked into him. Hot fluid shooting and coating Tala's stomach as well as his own between them while his cock pulsed in his hand.

With the high, body drained and tired where his right leg had a slight cramp in it, he took in a few more heavy breaths to calm his heart rate while the rest of the world came back into focus.

"Jesus fuck, Tal..." He sent with a sloppy and sweaty smile, pulling whatever loose hair off his face now that he had proper use of his limbs again.

Letting his legs fall from his shoulders Tala sent him his own hazy smile. Using his arms to hold him up he trailed kisses from Ray’s stomach up to his chest and settling in the crook of his neck.

“See what you’ve been missing now?” He purred continuing the soft pecks on the clammy skin.

"Mmm. What a fool I've been." Ray mumbled, head tilting a little with a small chuckle leaving him.

Then again if it wasn't for his own hand he wouldn't have gotten off at all. For what it was worth it still felt good, but Tala didn't nearly have the stamina to go as long as he'd needed him to actually hit the right spots to make him cum on his own.

Wasn't that big of a deal though, just something they'd have to work on.

"You hungry? Can make us a late dinner?" He offered between the soft sounds of Tala kissing at his neck.

Tala hummed to him, placing a final kiss on his lips before lifting himself up and easing out of him with a slight shudder.

“Yeah, I could eat.” He replied grabbing a towel from the floor and cleaning up his stomach, “Could have another bite of you for dessert too...”

Ray just grinned at him, playfully shoving him off and taking the towel from him to clean himself up before wandering out of the bedroom after slipping on some shorts to go make them something to eat.

Maybe all in all, this wouldn't be so bad. He could get used to this.

...Couldn't he?

After some food and the dessert Tala requested, he ended up staying the night and the two walked into the office the next morning hand in hand like they always did.

The redhead kissing the other male’s cheek before they parted and slipped off to each other’s separate desks at the opposite ends of the room.

Wincing and a low hiss coming out of him as he lowered himself into his chair, Ray tried his best to not show his discomfort on his face.

It'd been a real good while since he'd been bottom and going twice in one night seemed to have done his ass in for the day.

Every little step hurt, sitting down wasn't an easy task. He was sure he wasn't actually hurt majorly, just sore, and it was just a waiting game till the soreness passed and he'd be fine.

At least now he was sitting, could focus on his work and answer the phones like he was paid to do. Only, his eyes lifted from his computer as it turned on when the doors slid open and Kai came walking in.

There was an almost guilty look in Ray's eyes and on his face as they briefly looked at one another, only for Ray to advert his eyes from Kai just as quickly as he'd looked at him before Kai disappeared into his cave.

With the door closed now, the grey suit jacket was shaken from his shoulders and draped over the large chair behind his desk.

The hell was Ray looking at him like that for? Like he'd just caught him doing something he shouldn't have been? Was only a brief glance but he'd noticed how quickly he'd looked away... Like if he held his gaze a moment longer some deep dark secret would have been revealed just from his eyes.

And Tala... Why did he look like a dog who'd just been given a bone? Wasn't unusual for him to hold a wolfish grin but he looked even more smug than normal as he passed.

This not knowing what was going on between them was starting to grate. He knew he shouldn't care, but he did. A lot.

Pouring himself some coffee from the jug that sat on a cabinet, Kai intended on heading back to his desk like he always did, but something made his feet move the other way, and head back to the door.

He needed some answers... And he knew Ray wouldn't just go on ahead and divulge, so the only other option was...

"So, still on track for completion tomorrow?" He asked the redhead as he stood towering over his desk.

Tala didn't even bother gracing him with a look while his computer booted up, feeling like a king and on top of the world right now.

"Mhmmm. Yeah, should be." He responded almost mindlessly seeing as how his mind was completely gone off somewhere else right now.

Even with the little set back they'd had, it turned out to be one hell of a night. He'd not only gone and filled himself up on some good delicious food but had gone and filled himself up on what he'd been actually starving for.

He could still quite clearly hear Ray's voice moaning and panting out his name in sheer bliss while he screwed him into the sheets, and not just once but twice. It honestly couldn't have been a better night.

"If anything changes, I'll let ya know though. K?" Tala added, still more focused on his computer screen loading up than his boss standing over him.

Maybe if he asked real nicely again tonight, he'd get lucky again. He was getting a little hungry already.

Kai’s eyes hadn’t strayed from him, even when he took a sip of his coffee just now. Crimson narrowing and almost glaring at the redhead over his mug though it was completely missed by the other.

“There’s no room for changes. It needs to be done, so make sure it does.” He practically bit.

“Also, that meeting on Monday, we’re bringing it forward, so clear your schedule for tonight as you’re now busy. Ok?”

Tala's little perfect bubble nearly shattered as those words left Kai's mouth, finally snapping his attention to him but whatever had been on the tip of his tongue was swallowed by the look he was getting from the other.

"Y-yeah. Alright." He sighed, shoulders slumping some in defeat.

Wasn't like he had made plans yet, he just wanted to, so wasn't like he'd be breaking any hearts tonight. It still sucked though...

"I'll see you at closing then."

Kai sent him a nod and slowly turned his head to the desk across the room, the golden eyes he expected to be on him of course were, but they quickly glanced away again just as they did earlier.

He’d find out just how serious this little fling was soon enough. He was the boss after all. Whatever was going on under his roof with his employees was his business. He had every right to know.

He stepped back into his office after another slurp of his coffee and nudged the door to a close with his foot.

Roll on 5:30.


	6. Part 6

Once five thirty struck, the redhead would normally have a bounce in his step, pleased the working day was done with only tonight the suffering wasn’t over just yet.

Going out for a drink after work was usually quite a nice event, only this was a drink with his boss, and said boss was Kai Hiwatari.

After everything he’d rather just the extra few hours sat in front of his computer screen.

Slumping into the cab after kissing Ray goodbye he thanked him again by text message on the offer to come and pick him up afterwards. Was a sweet gesture. He didn’t have to, though his place was closer to this random address Kai had plonked on his desk earlier in the afternoon before leaving to go do whatever it is this guy actually does.

Twenty or so minutes later the car pulled up outside the swanky building and after paying the driver Tala eased himself out, straightened up his jacket and head inside none of the wiser of what this ‘meeting’ was actually going to entail.

He still didn't understand why they couldn’t have just arranged this within working hours. Kai had said it was due to not being able to drink at work but he knew there was a bottle of whiskey in his desk so that was a blatant lie...

He’d clocked the slate hair straight away once in the lobby. As much of an asshole the guy was there was no denying he was ridiculously attractive, and he stood out like a flame in a dark room.

He head over to where he was sat alone in a small booth not far from the bar, straightening up his jacket and clearing his throat before greeting him.

“Evenin’ sir.”

Crimson eyes darted up, though Kai's face remained neutral as Tala eased into the booth opposite of him.

"Evening." He greeted back, "Find the place okay?"

Tala nodded to him before easing off his suit jacket suddenly feeling a little warmer now he was inside.

“Yeah, got a cab.” He answered, setting it down beside him. “So what’s this all about then?”

"What's the rush? You just got here, chill for two seconds. Kay?" Kai lightly chuckled, lifting a hand to gain their waiters attention.

After a small round of back and forth of what drinks he wanted brought to the table, the waiter jotting the order down, Kai turned back to Tala.

"Why'd you bring a cab?"

“Cos I don’t drink and drive?” Tala replied sending him a face like he was stupid.

Kai gave a snort in reply, liking the look he was getting. "Surprised you're gonna drink at all, prolly do you some good though. You look as stiff as a board right now. Seriously, Tal, relax. I'm not gonna bite."

Tala licked the front of his teeth and took a glance away from him before locking on the waiter who was heading back over with their drinks on a circular tray.

Like he’d ever endure a one on one meeting with the guy and turn down alcohol if it was readily available...

Giving their thanks once the drinks were set down before them Tala lifted his and immediately took a sip.

“Let’s just get on with it shall we? As much as I _love_ your company sir, I’d much rather be at home if I’m honest. Already done my eight hours today.”

Kai mirrored his movements but kept his eyes on Tala as he took a sip of his drink.

"Alright, fine." He seemed to sigh, setting his drink down and pulling up a file from the booth and placing it down on the table between them.

Just as Tala reached for the file, Kai pulled it back towards himself along the table.

"How is the home life by the way?"

“Fine?” Tala shrugged the automatic answer before the thought of the male he was romantically linked with came properly to mind and a small smile appeared on his lips.

“Well, good, actually. Really good. And yours?” He added in a slight smug tone.

Kai took notice of the smile that wasn't there before, a fire burning in his stomach and not from the very small amount of alcohol he'd just sipped.

If he was really doing this, which he was, he needed more.

With a shrug of his own shoulders, he picked up his glass and took a long hard swig of the liquid amber. Reveling in the burn on his throat, yet it did nothing to douse the fire in his stomach.

"If it's so good, what was wrong with him this morning?" He asked, nearly slamming his half empty glass back on the table.

Not following Tala cocked a brow as he set his glass down a lot gentler than the male opposite did.

“Hn? What do you mean?”

Kai wanted to roll his eyes back, though refrained from doing so. How was the guy so blind to the person he sat right across from all day, compared to him who gave a look for a brief moment and could notice something was off?

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking. But he looked upset over something." He supplied, hoping for something out of this painful digging process. Probably needed more booze, for both of them...

“Can’t see why he’d be upset...” Tala seemed to ponder before taking another few sips of his drink. “Was a nice evening the night before so...”

At the mental recollection of the night in question the light smile turned into a coy smirk that he conveniently hid on the rim of his glass before shrugging again.

“Probably nothing. I’ll ask him though tonight. He’s picking me up later.”

"Hn... That so..." Kai muttered as he finished off his glass and waved the waiter back over towards them, order another round but two beers each this time.

"It's been what, a month now?" He not so subtly tried to pry some more once the waiter was gone again with their order.

“Two, actually.” Tala corrected, tone again staying blasé though held a smug air as he finished off his own drink and set the glass back on the table.

Kai gave a small nod, though it was just to show he heard him. He knew how long it'd been, just wanted to make sure the redhead was keeping track himself here.

Two months, although by normal standards wasn't all that long of a time, but for him it'd been long enough sitting on the sidelines watching the two of them off in their own little world.

"Hungry?" He asked as he caught sight of the waiter coming back again with their drinks.

Tala waved him off and shook his head. Surely this wasn’t going to go on all that long once they finally got down to it. He could eat once he got home.

Besides, he was in the mood for Chinese anyway...

“I’m good. Go ahead though if you are.”

Once more Kai gave a nod, putting in an order for some chips and salsa just to have something in their stomachs along with the alcohol they were consuming as the waiter put their two beers each down on the table.

"So, back to business." Kai started while undoing his jacket to get more comfortable.

"We have the end of the year quarterly coming up, need reviews on everyone’s performances this past year. All that good stuff. If you wouldn't mind holding those interviews, can start them on Tuesday since I'll need them in the system by next Monday." He finished as he shook off his jacket and was already working at the tie around his neck.

Tala swallowed before blindly reaching for one of the ice cold beer bottles in front of him, keeping his eyes on the male in front as he took a swig.

Memories of _their_ last encounter now running briefly through his mind whether he wanted it or not before shaking them off.

“Mhm. That’s fine, no worries.”

"Clearly since you can't do your own, I'll do yours when you finish with everyone else’s." Kai said as the tie came off and was placed on the booth beside him over his jacket.

"Unless there's someone else you'd rather have doing you." He sent with an almost coy smirk as he looked across the table finally.

Tala pressed his lips together, not daring to mirror the suggestive expression opposite and took another swig of his beer.

“Uh no, you’re fine by me sir.” He said after needing to clear his tightened throat some.

The smirk that sat on Kai's lips widened crimson eyes almost glittering. If he was a betting man of any sorts, he'd bet that Tala was itching for another taste of him. Not that he could blame him really, he'd be lying if he said he didn't want another taste of the redhead either, but his ultimate desire laid elsewhere.

Though, that didn't mean he still couldn't get two for the price of one.

"Good. Let me know when you're available then."

Taking another drink, he sat back in the booth and looked around as if he was trying to scout out their waiter, two fair fingers going to his shirt buttons and undoing the two top ones.

"Always keep these places so damn hot and stuffy..."

Tala’s lips parted as he watched on in a slight daze, the white shirt opposite parting little by little with each button that popped open revealing just a sliver of fair skin beneath.

Sending a hum in response, though taking no notice of what Kai had even said to him, Tala reached up to his own tie and loosened it some.

Always keep these places so damn hot and stuffy...

Not long after and a few more sips of their beers, the chips were placed on the table between them.

Whatever kind of awkwardness or tension Tala may have had in him when he first arrived seemed to have melted off of him since then, which was only a good thing for Kai.

"So, any plans for this weekend?" He asked as he grabbed a chip out of the basket between them, keeping his eyes on the male across from him.

“Think we’re planning on going to the movies.” Tala answered setting his empty bottle down on the table.

“Ray wants to go see this new one out so, figured I’d take him and then grab some dinner after. How about you?”

That little flame in Kai's stomach reignited, though his face remained placid. "Don't have much planned, never really do. What theatre?" He asked, because now he might have a plan of going to the movies himself.

“Not sure yet. Depends where he wants to go and eat I guess.” Tala shrugged off reaching for the other beer bottle.

“Know any nice restaurants you can recommend?”

"Yeah." Kai nodded and pulled out a paper from the file still sitting on the table, rooting in his jacket pocket for a pen.

After writing down the address of the place he slid it across the table towards Tala, though kept the comment about having taken Ray there before to himself.

"Get a reservation though, place gets packed for the dinner rush." He informed before taking another swig of his own beer.

If he wasn't such an idiot then he'd be the one having actual plans this weekend, but what more could be done about it now?

“Ah sweet, thanks.” Tala grinned taking the paper and looking it over. He’d never heard of the place but if they’d need a reservation it must be nice.

Kai forced a smile, "Don't mention it." Seriously though, he really hoped Tala wouldn't.

Folding up the paper and putting it in his jacket pocket Tala took another swig of his beer that was starting to settling in some on his empty stomach. He’d call it a night after he finished this bottle.

“So was there anything else work related you needed to talk about?”

"Hn? Oh, yeah. This is for you." Kai said and slid the file over to him finally.

"Like I said, with the end of the year coming up and everything these are the profits we gained and lost. Just need you to double check them when you have time this weekend and get them back to me Monday. Make sure we aren't losing anything compared to the year before." He explained.

“Oh. You need them back as soon as Monday?” Tala asked taking the not exactly thin file.

"That a problem?" Kai asked over the rim of his beer bottle.

Blue eyes narrowed some though shook his head to him anyway. Had he not just fucking said he had _plans_ this weekend?!

"No... S'fine..."

"Okay. If anything, should only take a few hours. Was able to go over it in five."

_Five hours?!_

THIS MOTHERFU-

"Ah nothing too crazy then. Notta problem."

"Didn't think it would be, besides got all the help you could possibly need. Right?" Kai asked coolly with another coy smirk coming along his lips.

"He doesn't help me with everything y'know." Tala decided to bite, the alcohol giving him a boost of confidence now to defend himself.

"Sometimes I actually assist _him._ Lend him a _hand_ when he needs it."

Kai would have laughed, though bit it down as he swirled the beer in his bottle a little and snagged a chip from the basket.

"That so? Like what?" He seemed to goad.

“Isn’t really an appropriate thing to talk about with my boss.” Tala cheekily sent back before taking his own chip and paired his crunch with a wink.

"Well I'm technically not your boss right now, am I? We're off the clock." Kai pressed.

Did that mean he could just leave?

"Wellll you're a big boy, so I'm sure you can figure it out." Tala brushed off, downing the remainder of his beer and setting it down on the table.

"Anyways, was that all? Probably should get going."

"Well, you would know. Wouldn't you?" Kai asked in almost a low purr, another coy smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Tala faltered some at the tone, more memories of that after hours stint hitting him like a train before going to grab his jacket. He had to get out of here...

"Was that all, _sir?_ "

"Sure, if you're that bored of me already. Can't stop you or anything." Kai shrugged back at him, clearly seeing the other ready to bolt out of there.

The grip on his jacket loosened as he watched him take another nonchalant sip of his beer.

“I wouldn’t say I was bored... Just...” Tala’s voice seemed to trail off as Kai lowered his beer again and with his thumb wiped over his lips and sucked on it.

"Just what, Tala?" Kai pressed again in that same low purring voice as he leaned closer to the table and rest his elbow on the wood.

"Like I said, I can't stop you. So leave if that’s what you want. Or, stay and finish your beer with me and relax for once."

With him leaning closer he caught the scent of Kai's cologne and he too seemed to lean in closer, like he was being drawn in.

The bastard was hot, and he fucking knew it... How can you dislike someone yet wanna bend them over a damn table??

Tala released his jacket completely, accepting, whatever the hell this was and settled back into his seat.

Kai resisted the urge to call him a good boy, though stayed propped against the table as he plucked out another chip from the basket and pushed it towards Tala.

It didn't matter how long they played this game for, either way Kai was going to win it one way or another and get back what was rightfully his. If that meant potentially screwing some things (or someone) up to do it, then that's exactly what he was going to do. _  
_

* * *

Tala knocked back his third shot and reached for his vodka lemonade to help diminish the burning sensation currently trickling down his throat.

His tie had come off now, three of his shirt buttons were undone and his red spiked hair was slightly disheveled.

“Urgh! That stuff is vile.” He choked in his disgust. “No more shots Kai, I can’t. Don’t order anymore.”

"Weak." Kai scoffed, knocking back his fourth.

To say he was a little surprised that Tala was still sat opposite him for what seemed hours now would be understatement, but with the way the redhead looked right now he certainly wasn't going to complain either.

How they even ended up staying sat there, ordering a round of shots and then some and food was beyond him. The conversations swinging one way to another topic soon after once Tala actually, really, relaxed.

He was a pretty easy going guy too, once the alcohol started pouring down his throat a lot faster.

Checking his watch, more to humor Tala than himself, he tutted at the time.

"Yeah, probably need to call Ray and have him come get your wasted ass."

It was Tala’s turn to scoff. “I’m not wasted...” He slurred some. “Just not a fan of tequila. That’s all.”

Though the redhead pulled out his phone anyway and searched for Ray in his favorites.

Was definitely for the best him going home. Another one of Kai’s buttons had come undone since and he’d been itching to rip the shirt off him entirely for a while now.

"Mhmm, try standing up and taking four steps without falling on your face." Kai challenged.

Tala just smirked at him and rolled his eyes as he lifted the phone up to his ear, the dial tone ringing out before Ray picked up.

“Heyyyy baby...” The redhead drawled back to him. “I’m ready when you are if you’re still cool to come and get me?”

Kai licked the front of his teeth, whatever fun he was or had been having gone like the snap of a finger as he knocked back the last few shots on the table while Tala chatted up Ray on the phone.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a minute." Ray answered, the sounds of him getting up to go coming in after.

"Send me the address though so I know where you are."

“Mhmm I’ll text you it now... See you soon, gorgeous.”

Hanging up the phone Tala opened the text thread and with all the concentration he could muster carefully sent him the address. With the sound of the message being sent Tala shoved the phone in his pocket and reached for his jacket.

“Mm, gonna fuck him senseless when we get back to his.” He overshared, pushing his arms through his sleeves.

The shot glass in Kai's hold nearly broke he squeezed it so hard, his once playful demeanor turning murderous.

Though deep down he held onto some kind of smugness in him. Surely by now Tala would realize that wasn't going to happen, Ray didn't get fucked senseless by anyone but _him_.

"That so?" He fished, trying to sound as disinterested in the conversation as possible, while burning hotter on the inside than he had all night.

“Mhmmm, just can’t decide how this time round... Was nice with him on his back, could see his face y’know? But I think on all fours where I can get a handful of that hair to yank back is how it’ll be tonight...”

Tala’s phone then pinged, the male in question having messaged to say he was outside.

“Anyways, I’ll see you Monday.” He said before gingerly easing himself up from the booth and picking up the file he needed to tackle.

“Have a good weekend.”

Something almost painful caught in Kai's chest, like he'd been stabbed and then gutted by the admission. At first he'd only thought Tala was joking, a way to mess with him, but the way he got up and left said otherwise.

He knew he had no right, knew he was too late and had been too late to stop it from happening, but that didn't mean he still couldn't find a way to fix it.

He'd seen those looks Tala was throwing him, even before he'd gone to throwing back the shots like they were water. All he had to do was bide his time and sure enough the little pup would come crawling back into his den for another round.

Right where he wanted him. 

* * *

Sitting on the side of the road outside the restaurant, Ray watched the doors carefully for when they opened, and Tala came stumbling out of them.

He held his breath and let it out slowly, knowing his boyfriend was shit faced just by the sound of him trying to talk over the phone call that barely lasted a minute, and then trying to decipher his text message of where he was to come pick him up.

He wasn't mad or upset, he was glad Tala had a good time out drinking, but it was nearing two in the morning and he hadn't been expecting to pick him up this late, nor this wasted. Especially after having an 'after work meeting' with Kai of all people.

Truth be told, he was surprised he hadn't been called sooner to come pick him up to save him. But knowing Kai, he'd probably made it impossible for Tala to actually get away from him.

He painted on a smile as Tala slipped into the passenger seat beside him, smelling like the alcohol he'd consumed and whatever dinner he'd had as it lingered in the air around him.

Even his fall into the car wasn't very graceful, but at least now he was sitting so Ray didn't have to worry about him falling on his face anytime soon.

"Hey." He sent him with his painted on smile, pulling the car away from the curb to get them back to his place for the rest of the night.

“Heyy baabe, you miss me?” Tala slurred some, hand wasting no time in reaching over for Ray’s thigh and wandering.

“‘Cos I missed you...”

Ray's face went red a little, leg shifting to get out from under Tala's hand while he tried to focus on not driving them into a building.

"Missed you too." He answered, hoping his tone sounded convincing but with how far gone Tala was right now he doubted he'd even remember tonight.

"How much did you have to drink?"

“Not thaaat much.” He lied, pulling his hand back and settling into his seat. “Just a few beers... That’s all.”

"Mhmm." Ray hummed back in an unconvincing tone, eyeing him briefly before turning back to the road.

"And how was it?"

“Fine.” Tala answered a little too quickly, “Just spoke about work stuff, y’know, was no big deal.” He waved off, rolling his head back to face the passenger side window.

“Got some shit to sort out over the weekend-” he hiccupped, “but, should still be fine to go to the movies and- oh!” He fumbled around in his suit jacket pocket to retrieve the piece of paper Kai had given him earlier.

“Got a place we can try if you fancy. Boss man recommended it. Ever heard of it?” He hiccupped once before showing the small ripped note to him with the restaurant’s address.

Ray took it so it stopped wagging in his face, glancing at it for a second and feeling his stomach twist around in knots at the address.

"No, don't think I have. He recommended it though?" He asked out loud, though in his head questioned why Kai would give Tala the place Kai took him to frequently over the past year during their 'affair' or whatever kind of label it had now.

"Yeah. Sounds good." Ray nodded along, passing the slip of paper back to him as more questions ran rampant in his head.

What game was this now? Or was this even a game Kai was trying to play?

Or was it deep down Ray _wanted_ him to be playing some kind of game but at the same time dreading the outcome of it all?

Kai had been honing in on Tala a lot more recently, giving him extra work like he was punishing him for something, then having him come out like this for an after work meeting and was now just passing along restaurant recommendations for the two of them?

None of it was really adding up, not yet at least, either way Ray wasn't so sure if he actually did want to be a part of this game or not.

They pulled up into the drive several minutes later and after a small fight with his seatbelt Tala was free from his seat and practically stumbled out the car. The cool night air hitting him some causing him to take a deep inhale.

He was pretty drunk right now, he knew that, and he had blurred memories already of the previous handful of hours, but he could still smell Kai’s cologne in his nose, and it was sending him wild.

Whilst he couldn’t recall all the words that had been exchanged between them, the tone in which the other said his name too lingered, and the looks they shared over the rim of their glasses that even in the redhead’s inebriated state knew weren’t completely innocent.

Kai had pat his back too when he’d stood to leave, the fair hand trailing up to behind his neck ‘assisting’ him out the door which had caused a shiver to run all down his spine.

This was probably the drink talking right know... But he wanted another taste of him... And he wanted it bad...

Following Ray inside the house Tala stepped up behind him, lips going straight for his neck as one arm wrapped around his chest and the other wandered low.

He needed to get off, he couldn’t just go to sleep with all these thoughts coursing through him.

Ray froze like he'd been dumped into a bath filled with ice, though made no real move to get Tala off of him as his skin instantly pricked under the assaults on his neck.

The smell of alcohol on Tala's breath that much more stronger now he was so close, making him almost gag on it but held it down as he put his hands over Tala's wandering ones.

"Tal... You're drunk." He stated in a low breath, yet the dismissive tone was evident.

“Only a little...” Tala whispered back to him between the kisses, “I still know what I’m doing baby... And I want you...”

Ray held in the sigh, tilting his neck to give more room and let Tala's hands go. Was no use in trying to fight him over it, didn't need another petty argument. Especially when he was drunk either.

"Then show me what you got." He purred back, pressing his ass into the front of Tala's hips.

A low growl sat in the redhead’s throat as the hand could slip into Ray’s sweats now, cupping and rubbing against the fabric of his underwear whilst he pressed his own hardening bulge against his ass cheeks.

This was the first position Kai had had him in front of his desk before he forcefully bent him over... Perhaps a re-enactment was in order.

“Let’s change things up a little...” He suggested, tone slightly menacing as he retracted his hand and led them to the kitchen.

Ray just arched a brow in question, though again made no move to stop him again or even bother asking questions of what was going on or what Tala had meant.

The touches he'd placed on him, no matter how brief they had been, have seemed to engrain in his skin suddenly as he could still feel Tala's hands and lips on him.

What little appetite he may have had was slowly growing now into a ravishing hunger as they entered the kitchen.

Turning on his heel to face him Tala suddenly cupped the back of his head, fingers intertwined in the dark locks and pulled him roughly into a kiss before pressing him up against one of the counters.

Ray could taste the alcohol on his tongue as it twisted with his own and assaulted the entirety of his mouth, torn between liking the rawness and feeling disgusted with the whole thing entirely.

Wouldn’t be so bad if he’d had a few drinks himself but being completely sober right now he wasn’t finding this 100% attractive...

Tala’s hand slipped into his sweats again and dared to creep into his boxers, gripping a hold and going straight into a steady pace of working him.

Breaking the kiss just in order to get some non-polluted air into his lungs, Ray braced himself against the counter. Teeth sinking into his bottom lip like a barrier to keep Tala's tongue out.

"Hungry?" He asked in a slight hiss as his knees shook.

“Mhmm...” Tala smirked at him before tilting his head and lapping his tongue all the way up Ray’s neck and to his ear lobe.

“Been craving a slice of you all night...” He breathed in his ear before sinking to his knees, pulling the sweats and underwear down with him.

Somehow, somewhere, in the farthest parts of his head Ray was sure he wasn't the one Tala was craving right now. Even if that's what he said or was showing right now.

Taking his left hand off the counter, he raked his fingers through Tala's disheveled hair almost lovingly, keeping his eyes downcast at him on his knees while Tala's breath ghosted of the inside of his thighs and making him shiver.

"Then c'mon baby, what you waiting for?" He purred, gripping Tala's hair between his fingers and giving it a tug.

Locking eyes with gold above as he licked his lips, Tala took hold before circling his tongue round the head, teasing him whilst reacquainting himself with the taste he’d grown to love though it didn’t match the male currently in his mind.

His eyes slipped closed as he lowered down on Ray’s cock and was imagining fair hands raking through his hair now.

The thought of having Kai in his mouth caused a moan to sit in his throat, the vibrations radiating along Ray’s length whilst he bobbed up and down him.

"Mm. Fuck, Tal.." Ray's voice shook out of him.

When he said he was hungry he wasn't kidding. Though really the way he was going and picking up speed it was more like Tala was _starving_.

At the praise he took him deeper, his throat adjusting with ease with his inhibitions as low as they were.

Why did he have to brush Kai off? Ignore the obvious signs?

What an idiot... The way he’d touched his arm when he’d shimmied past him to go to the bathroom, eyes silently begging for him to follow... Why didn’t he?? No one would’ve known!

Another moan rumbled through him at the thought and what could have been.

He was so turned on right now he couldn’t stand it. He needed more, needed his imagination to truly run wild.

Letting Ray’s cock fall from his mouth he rose to his feet and grabbed at his face again, locking his lips again briefly before pulling him from the counter and setting him against the rectangular kitchen table now.

Wasn’t quite a desk... But it’d do...

"Tal...." Ray warned in a slight hiss as his body collided hard, making the table and chairs around it rattle.

Not that he'd ever complain about being tossed around, he wasn't one for sporting a bruise on his ribcages.

Tala just ignored him and crashed their lips together with the same hunger he’d displayed since they walked through the door before roughly turning him and bending him over.

His hips pressed against Ray’s bare ass to help relieve some of the ache that sat in his own ignored cock, hands exploring up and down Ray’s sides before sucking on his index finger and circling his entrance.

Unconsciously Ray's body clenched, nails scraping against the wooden finish of his table as alarm bells began to scream inside his head.

"T-Tala just go get the lube." He bargained.

Aside from bruised ribs, being torn in half was also on his list of things he could live without.

Tala bit into his lower lip as he continued to size him up, though begrudgingly pulled himself away.

“Mmkay... You stay _right_ there though... Don’t move...”

Ray breathed a sigh of relief and nodded back to him, like hell did he plan on going anywhere right now.

To be honest he was a little scared too, and as much as he probably should run and hide in the bathroom till morning, he did what Tala had ordered and stayed _right_ where he left him.

Moving as quick as his unsteady legs could carry him, Tala head for the bedroom and straight for the bedside table. Pulling out the tube he needed and undoing his own belt to be rid of it.

Fishing out his phone from his pocket he went to throw it on the bed too for it to be out of the way though checked it before doing so.

[I forgot there was something else I needed to go over with you... Are you free some time tomorrow? Won’t take long. Same place?]

Tala’s heart rate increased noting the name attached to the invitation and without hesitation accepted.

Two minutes or two hours he’d be there...

Chucking the phone on the sheets the redhead practically skipped back to the kitchen, a childlike giddiness within him at the added plans tomorrow and even more so at the bare ass ready and waiting in the air for him still.

“I’m baaack...”

Ray sent a small prayer up to whoever would listen, while also praying that this would be over and done quickly and as painlessly as possible.

Squirting a decent amount of the cool gel down Ray’s ass crack Tala went back to his original plan and teased his entrance with a single digit.

With the slickness now readily available he didn’t pause much before pushing inside him and getting him prepared.

This time Ray's body stayed relax, his grip on the top of the table loosening some as he told himself to breathe through the slight sting and familiar feeling of Tala's fingers prodding into him.

Wasn't long before those skillful fingers really got to work and began hitting all the right marks, his once shallow breaths becoming moans of pleasure as his head rolled back and hips tried to thrust himself harder on Tala's fingers inside him.

As one hand continued to pump into him and stretch, Tala’s free hand popped open his button and lowered his zipper.

“You like that baby?” He purred, easing down his lower half completely to drop to his ankles.

"Yes, don't stop." Ray pleaded in a broken off whine.

At the confirmation, a wolfish grin appeared from behind and the fingers unfortunately were pulled out entirely.

Tala worked himself for a moment, smearing the lube on him in the process and a small sound of pleasure came from him as he stared down at his meal for the night.

Whilst he wasn’t _completely_ thinking of Ray right now, there was no denying that he had one of the nicest asses in the office...

After his own of course.

Positioning at Ray’s entrance he slowly pushed in, burying himself deep to the base causing another gasped sound to come from him.

Regardless of having expected it, Ray's muscles clamped down like a vice as he bit back his own noise of surprise. Nails chipping along the top of his table again as he kept himself from falling forward, yet that didn't stop his head from going back some and what little noise could escaped through his throat in a drawn out groan.

Slowly Tala pulled himself back out before firmly thrusting back into him again. Drunk not only on the copious amount of alcohol in his system but also on the power he seemed to have over the other right now.

He thrust into him again, and again, slow but hard before the strokes picked up speed and transitioned into a steady rhythm.

What he’d give to have Kai like this again... Or hell, even the other way around, just so long as one of them was inside the other.

Everything about that man turned him on something wild. His spiked hair, his fitted shirts, the way his ass looked in those black trousers...

Just the way he looked at him with his fucking smirks! And his scent... Oh god and the way he tasted...

A fair hand slithered up from one of Ray’s hips and grasped a handful of his hair, yanking his head back as he drove into him.

“Say my name baby...” He breathed out in an almost possessed growl, “Say my name...”

"T-TALA!!" Ray cried in a stutter, giving him what he wanted but at this point he'd give him anything he wanted.

He hadn't even come yet but was already seeing stars with every new thrust that jerked him forward, his body alight and burning with a sweat on his skin.

Aside from the noises of their skin smacking in rhythm, his moans had only gained in intensity and bounced off the walls around them.

"I'm almost there, don't stop." He begged in a hard pant; mouth so dry his throat actually hurt.

Letting go of Ray’s hair Tala pushed down on his back forcing his chest to press onto the table, hips moving relentlessly now and fucking him like no tomorrow.

The way Ray had just moaned out his words sent Tala too to a whole new level of ecstasy and whilst it was still a glorious sight below him, it wasn’t /quite/ what was happening in his head.

_‘T-Tala!’_

“Mm fuck...” Came his grunt through grit teeth as the husky tone the boss held played in his ears from memory.

_‘Ah fuck! D-don’t stop...’_

“C’mon baby... Fuuck! I’m gonna come!”

As Tala's cock rammed into him harder, Ray's cries got louder. Praises pouring from his mouth between his moans of pleasure as his panting got faster as his body began to tense and clench up.

"R-right there!! FUCK Tal, I'm coming! I'm coming!!" He cried out desperately as his own cock, that had been left untouched through it all, pulsed and throbbed as his cum shot out in spurts onto the tile under him.

As he came another orgasmic cry passed his dry lips, clutching to the table as much as he could as his body twitched, and his eyes rolled in the back of his head until it passed.

Riding out his own orgasm Tala’s hip movements came to a slow and steady stop when his gut tightened once more, his stomach now churning and not from anything pleasurable.

He set a hand on Ray’s back to steady himself, his breaths shuddering from the workout though transitioned to slower and deeper pants as he tried to simmer down the feeling of nausea threatening to rise.

Why... Why did he accept that last shot of tequila?

With his trousers currently down round his ankles Tala knew trying to run to the bathroom was ambitious, but his bleary eyes locked on to the next best thing.

The kitchen sink.

With the sudden retreat from Tala behind him, coming down from his high, Ray's head lazily rolled on his shoulders as he heard the frantic sound of feet shuffling away as Tala managed to rush to the sink with his pants still around his ankles before losing whatever food and drink he'd consumed inside of it.

With a less than pleased groan, Ray rolled his eyes and grabbed his own clothes off the floor and slipped them back on. Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge while the noise of Tala throwing up and dry heaving filled the space now around them.

Guess that's what he got for having drinks with Kai, though really Ray didn't like seeing him this way either and had the water bottle uncapped and ready for him for when he was done.

Reaching for the tap to wash away his regrets, Tala sloppily wiped at his watery eyes with his shirt sleeve and took more deep breaths.

He couldn’t even say he felt any better as the room was spinning on him now.

“Thanks...” He weakly spoke as he accepted the water bottle handed to him, a complete contrast to the man he was no more than five minutes ago.

"Don't mention it, c'mon let’s get you to bed." Ray said, placing a hand to Tala's lower back as he stepped out of his pants the rest of the way and led him to the bedroom.

Getting him tucked in he left him there, going to the bathroom to wash himself up from the night and climbed in beside him almost an hour later and it was close to five in the morning now.

Whatever plans they'd made for the day were just going to have to be put on hold now, there wasn't a way he was going to drag Tala out with a major hangover from hell.

Curling up on his side, watching Tala fast asleep, he wasn't really sure what to feel at the moment as sleep evaded him for another two hours until his eyes finally slipped closed and he rolled the other way.


	7. Part 7

A week had passed since the first seemingly innocent after work drink between Tala and Kai, however since then another handful of the same sort of outing had occurred and it was getting more and more difficult to deem them 100% _innocent._

Nothing had happened. Nothing physical anyway. Sure there might have been a thigh squeeze here or another unnecessary touch of an arm there, but that wasn't cheating. They were just friends. Really, good, friends.

So much so that the two messaged each other quite frequently now. Every day in fact. Sometimes about work but more often than not was about other things... Just, general stuff.

They would email during working hours then the messages would go back and forth long into the evening via text too, and just to switch things up, since they were such _good_ friends, the odd photo would get exchanged too.

Was completely innocent though!

Kai had bought himself a new shirt and he just wanted Tala's opinion on what tie would go with it. How could he have given his honest opinion without at least seeing the clothes in question? So what if the shirt was unbuttoned... Wasn't like that mattered...

Seeing his pretty receptionist boyfriend step over to him after another work day was over, Tala quickly minimized the email thread that had been going on with him and the male in the office opposite. Not that there was anything to hide, just, wasn't important.

"Hey babe, y'alright?" He asked, looking up to Ray from his seat.

"Yeah, just ready to head out. Pretty tired. You ready?" Ray responded with a slow nod of his head, shifting his feet and hoping this time they could actually leave together.

Tala seemed to hesitate and mentally got out the script he’d been preparing all day. “Nyeahh, I actually have to stay late again...” He informed, sending him an apologetic look.

“Have a load of spread sheets that need sorting out by tomorrow. Completely forgot about ‘em. My bad entirely.”

Ray held his breath. Of course. Was one thing or another that kept him here overnight the past week, and not that he really knew how much workload was actually piled up on Tala's shoulders all the time, this seemed a bit excessive.

Was every night for the past week he'd stay late to work, which meant that their time to spend with each other was dwindling down to nearly nothing at this point.

"Anything I can help with? I don't mind." He asked, just to have any reason to actually spend time with him even if it was in the same four walls they spent all their time in day in and day out already.

“Nahh there isn’t really anything I can delegate to you.” Tala responded almost too carefree, obviously having prepared already for the other offering to assist him.

“I’ll call you or something when I get home, okay?”

Ray stalled again, the clear hurt he felt right now shining off his face though nodded back to him.

"You gonna kiss me goodbye at least?" He asked with a slight bite in his hurtful tone.

Blue eyes widened some before instantly standing up from his chair.

“O-of course! Sorry babe just swamped with this, don’t take it personally...” He waved off, walking from around his desk to him and wrapping his arms around the shorter male.

“How about I treat you this weekend?” He sent down to him, swaying the two of them a little as he held him, though his line of vision was right on the office door in front; like his words were being sent elsewhere.

“We can do something... Just me and you...”

"Oh, you mean actually going to that restaurant you got recommended to you a week ago?" Ray asked.

Tala tensed. Yeah. The same restaurant that got recommended to him that he actually went to already with Kai two nights ago.

“Sure, if that’s what you want.”

Ray slipped out from Tala's hold, locking eyes with him and expelling another heavy breath.

"Just want to spend some time with you. Didn't realize I was asking so much with that..." He sighed as he pulled away fully and out of Tala's reach.

"Let me know when you get home. I'll see you tomorrow." He sent him before walking out the doors without another look back.

All Tala could do was let him go. Eyes remaining on him until the long hair wrap was gone out the front entrance and out of sight. Though, wasn’t out of sight out of mind like it had been the past week or so.

He felt like an asshole. The hiding the truth... The straight up lying. Sure he hadn’t done anything majorly wrong but... Wasn’t like he wasn’t stupidly tempted.

Ray didn’t deserve that. And whilst he was shamefully really looking forward to what he and another had planned tonight, had even fantasized about what could potentially happen, he was now having serious second thoughts.

He knocked on the office door and stepped inside, eyes locking on the male behind the desk who sent him a coy smile that was the norm now.

"Taking it the place is clear now?" Kai asked as he sat back in his chair, eyeing Tala up and down as he walked in.

Truth be told, he wasn't even sure if his little plan would work at all but given the past week things were going _perfectly._

The redhead seemed to be biting at every little piece of bait he dangled in front of his face, and now tonight he was going to reel him in completely.

Tala nodded to him but kept his gaze low. “Uh yeah, but, listen, I think I’m gonna give tonight a pass...” He told him though was clearly torn, “Pretty tired so, just gonna head on home.”

Kai's brow rose a little at that yet remained sitting where he was, "Oh? You feeling okay?" He asked, lacing his tone with sincerity.

“Yeah, yeah.” Tala waved off, shifting his weight as he continued to avoid looking at him.

Of course he’d wear that shirt and tie he’d picked out for him. Ugh. Sexy bastard...

“Just been a long day, gonna get an early night that’s all.”

"Long day of..." Kai paused, looking to his computer on his desk. "Sending me messages since lunch?" He questioned, that coy grin coming back over his lips as he finally eased himself from his chair and sauntered over to him.

"What's this really about, Tal?" He asked in his boss tone, arms being placed around his chest as he stood over the other male.

As he neared, Tala finally locked eyes with him and internally melted as he always did. His scent now reaching his nostrils only adding to the dreamy like gaze he stared at him with.

“I don’t know... I guess... I don’t know, I just feel bad.” He admitted with a shrug, “I know we’re not doing anything wrong here. You’ve told me that plenty, and regardless of what’s happened with us in the past we’re just friends now I know, but... I don’t know... Just, doesn’t seem right. Doesn’t seem fair to Ray...”

Both Kai's brows rose under his bangs this time, after all this time he hadn't expected that to come out of Tala's mouth.

And while he was right, this wasn't fair to Ray, they had yet to step over any actual lines. He was still reeling Tala closer and closer towards it, had been hoping tonight he'd get him back over it. Especially after their little get together at the restaurant.

That was the other thing though. This was all part of his plan, as crazy as it sounded. Get Tala back in his bed by his own choice, have Ray find out, and then who would be there to console the heartbroken receptionist? Him, of course.

He wasn't crossing any lines he wasn't supposed to be. Was at least how he viewed it. And he never did force Tala to go out with him or do any of the things they did, let alone _lie_ to Ray about any of it. That was all on Tala and Tala alone.

As Kai saw it, he was innocent in this entire thing and always would be. Just shifted the pieces together in his favor for when the finale struck.

"We aren't doing anything wrong, so I don't get why you'd feel bad for anything. But I'm not going to keep you here if you'd rather go home." He finally voiced, keeping their eyes locked.

Tala pressed his lips together, his own eyes darting down to Kai’s lips and all he wanted to do with them before locking back on crimson eyes.

He wouldn’t _rather_ go home at all. What he’d _love_ would be to have one of them over that damn desk again and screwed until morning but he wasn’t free and single anymore. Hadn’t been for a few months now. So all these cursed thoughts he had of the other needed to just disappear as he was losing his damn restraint.

He stuttered some for words and had to tear his eyes from the gorgeous ones opposite so he could concentrate.

“It’s just for the best. He’s starting to notice I’m barely around.” Tala stated more firmly in his frustration.

“And yeah Kai, we aren’t doing anything wrong, but I’ll be lying if I said I wasn’t real fucking tempted, okay? So. We need to just stop this. Alright?”

Kai would have smirked at the clear cut confirmation from the other if it wasn't for him trying to act the innocent in this whole thing as it were. Instead he lifted his shoulders slowly as if he didn't really give a damn one way or another.

"Sounds more like a personal problem there, Ivanov." He stated matter of factly to him, his hands then moving to loosen his tie as he stepped back from him.

If Tala was tempted, then all he had to do was wiggle the bait more aggressively till he latched on.

"And so what? We fucked before, everyone in this office has fucked someone once or twice. Doesn't mean we have to hold onto that like we did something we shouldn't have when we were both available at the time." He casually said as his focus went to his fingers down his neck before he looked up at Tala, another brow raised and a more sly smirk came over his pale lips.

"You never told him, did you?" He asked with a humored tone.

Tala though was too entranced on the other male to find this amusing at all and kept his plain expression as he shook his head.

“Why would I? Was none of his business...” He shrugged off in his defense though another swirl of guilt churned in him.

“What I did before had nothing to do with him... It’s what I’m doing and thinking now that should be...”

"And like we both already said. Have done nothing wrong. But if you're just _too_ tempted being around me, then run along home." Kai shooed in a more playful tone, flicking his wrist at him as he made himself comfortable against the front of his desk, ankles crossed in front of him.

Tala clicked his tongue, lips curling some as he eye rolled. He actually hated this guy. So much it was untrue.

How he could feel this way though want him to ram him from behind at the same time? Made no sense. The arrogance of him was both thrilling and a turn off. Never had he met someone who sparked such conflicting emotions.

Fuck. He didn’t know what to do...

He knew he should leave but found himself attracted to this man like a magnet.

“And let me guess... You ain’t bothered for my presence either way, right?”

"Even if I was or wasn't, what's that have to do with anything?" Kai sent back.

Tala shrugged. “Just, might feel more inclined to stick around if I’m actually wanted. That’s all.”

"And I never said you weren't. Did I?" Kai lowered his tone as he spoke, along with lowering his eyes at him and supporting his weight with both hands behind him pressed on the top of his desk.

Tala could feel his heart beat a little faster in his chest seeing how he’d just drank him up.

Those eyes... _Fuck_ he couldn’t get enough of them.

“Guess you didn’t...” He said in the same tone, loosening his own tie now to breathe a little easier.

“What did you even have in mind for tonight? Y’know... _If_ I were to stay a little longer.”

" _If_ you were to stay." Kai started, pushing himself away from the desk and going to his cabinet on the right side of the office.

"We'd have a few drinks... Loosen our ties." His head lulled back around on his shoulders to take in Tala again while he opened his cabinet up.

"Though we seemed to have already done that." He mused with another smirk before turning back around to the cabinet.

"Then we'd sit, talk about our week and enjoy each other's company like we have been." He finished as he brought the bottle of whiskey over to Tala and held it out to him, two crystal glasses pinched between his fingers in his other hand as he leaned closer to Tala's ear.

"And see. No harm done." He purred.

A shiver ran down his spine at the warm breath in his ear and with Kai being so dangerously close to him now he caught another strong whiff of his cologne and was intoxicated before a sip of whiskey had even passed his lips.

That was fine then... They were just going to sit, and talk. He in the chair right beside him opposite the desk, Kai in the chair behind it. Distance. That's all they needed.

Was no harm done.

"Alright then... Just one though, ok?" Tala caved, taking one of the glasses from him and letting Kai pour.

"Whatever you want." Kai chuckled to him, topping off their glasses before tipping his back to his own lips.

Taking his own sip Tala held onto Kai's gaze over the glass, the amber liquid burning his throat some though he was becoming fairly used to the dark liquor. He was more of a vodka man himself but he didn't see the harm in broadening his taste buds.

Was no harm in having a little taste of something else every now and then...

"Speaking of ties..." Tala started, taking the end of Kai's and playfully flicking it up. "S'nice one you got there. Pick that all by yourself?"

A little glint came to Kai's eyes as he shook his head slowly, "Had a little help this morning."

The same spark appeared in icy blue. “Got good taste...” He smugly said taking another sip of his drink.

"Mhmmm." Kai hummed in agreement, licking the bit of whiskey off his lips.

"You pick out your own?" He asked as his eyes darted up and down the other.

"Had a little help myself too actually." Tala played along, eyes on Kai's lips now wishing it was his tongue that had just slithered across them.

"Oh? Good eye." Was all Kai said as he tilted his head to indicate the desk and chairs, taking himself first to go over and set the bottle on the corner of the desk as he walked past it before easing down behind it into his chair.

"So. How has your week been?" He asked once he was sat, eyes back and locked onto his prey yet his fingers were busy with slipping the tie off from around his neck and going to the first button on his shirt.

Easing back himself into his own chair Tala's gaze remained straight ahead watching the skillful fair fingers undo a button and then going for the second underneath. Those same thoughts he'd been trying to suppress and avoid hitting him in full force now.

What made this more difficult was probably the fact that the redhead knew all that lay under that crisp white shirt... _And_ those black pants...

"Yeah not bad... That huge order for China kicked my ass for a few days but that's done with now and signed off. How about you? How stressful has it been sitting in here twiddling your thumbs all week?"

"Pretty damn stressful, actually. Had one of our major stockholders kick the bucket two nights ago, and right now his own company is going under. Could potentially lose a lot of our investments in the coming weeks and or months here, unless they sort it out." Kai answered before taking another drink of his whiskey.

Tala’s brows lifted, leaning himself forward to set his glass on the desk though kept his hand round it.

“Oh shit... Damn that sucks... Sorry to hear that...” He said sincerely, wanting to take back his earlier taunt now.

“It’ll all get sorted out right? If there’s anything I can maybe do to assist you’ll let me know?”

"Appreciate it, but for now it's all up in the air at the moment. Actually have a meeting with the board this Friday." Kai sent back more dully, swirling his whiskey in his glass.

“You need me to sit in with you? Take notes?” The redhead offered in an instant, being the obedient puppy he’d always been for him without even realizing it.

Kai shook his head at him, if his plan was going to work tonight Tala wouldn't be employed anymore by Friday anyways.

"Thanks, but only want me there. Appreciate it though." He said and poured himself another drink, leaning back in his chair again.

Another drink was then poured for the male opposite even though he’d said he was only staying for one. Which was followed by another one after that and another top up after that...

“Y’know... We’ll have to go to that restaurant again we went to the other night... That steak was beautiful.” Tala gushed in a slight slur, now sat on top of his desk in front of him resting back on his hands.

"Did you ever get Ray there?" Kai asked as he drank not just his own fourth whiskey but the sight in front of him now.

How or when or even why Tala got closer he wasn't sure; they'd just been in casual conversation like always before the redhead slithered his way up onto his desk and a lot closer than he had been before.

Tala groaned some and rolled his eyes. “Nah not yet. Keeps whining about it though so gonna have to at some point.” He complained kicking his legs a little.

“Feel like it’s our place now though, y’know?”

Kai's stomach bubbled with that same burning jealousy and anger that had formed when this whole plan had hit him upside the head. Yet, he had to bite it down. Bide his time.

Resting his hand over the top of Tala's knee, just so he wouldn't accidentally kick him in the chest or face, he nodded back to him.

"Yeah, really does." Though forget it actually being _his_ and Ray's...

Why he ever decided to one recommend the place to Tala was beyond him, aside from the fact he knew it was Ray's favorite place to go. Or two, why he ever dared to take Tala there aside from Tala being the one that brought it up to him.

Tala edged himself forward a little so the fair hand would creep higher up his thigh, the dark liquor truly nestled in his system now and the thoughts of the other that were mere whispers before were now loud in his head.

Just having a single hand on him, and Kai did that a lot for whatever reason, sent shivers down his spine and caused his cock to twitch some.

He lazily sat himself up, a single digit drawing random shapes on top of the hand on him.

“You’ll have to let me know then when you’re free... Said I’d take him this weekend since he’s missing me but, I’d rather go with you to be honest...”

"Is that right?" Kai purred as he squeezed his thigh tightly before letting it go and moving his hand a bit higher, only to run it back down above Tala's knee.

Tala hummed to him; eyes locked on the teasing hand before downing the rest of what remained in his glass.

“Yeah, it is. So...” He leaned himself forward more, closing the gap between their faces, both males practically able to smell the alcohol on their breath as Tala continued.

“Let me know... My treat...”

Kai smirked a little, that glint coming back to his eyes with how close Tala had appeared before him. The hand on his leg squeezing again like it had before as he lowered his tone and gaze.

"Whenever you want. Just say the word."

At Kai’s breath on his lips he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. The thoughts now screams in his ears pushing him to cross that line regardless of the consequences.

Deep down Tala knew all they’d been doing prior had crossed a line. The emails, photos, the looks they sent when Kai came out of his office. Just because he didn’t have his cock in his mouth didn’t mean they weren’t doing wrong.

But now as his tongue was swirling with his there was no denying that this was wrong. Though in the moment, Tala didn’t care.

Keeping their mouths and tongues working together, Kai's other hand lifted to the back of Tala's neck as he rose from his seat, shoving it back with a kick and making it hit the wall behind him. The hand on Tala's thigh caressing it more aggressively through his pant leg as he fitted himself between Tala's legs in front of the desk.

A low groan sat in the back of his throat, while that same burning anger filled his gut; making the alcohol in it swirl.

Although this was what he wanted, reel Tala in and have him be the one that took the bait like he had, the way the redhead didn't seem to care about what potential harm this could end up causing Ray ignited that fire.

His hands were clean in this, so he kept telling himself, Tala didn't have to bite if he didn't want to. If he actually cared anything for Ray like he said he did. Clearly, he didn't care enough though.

And as the heat in the room increased Ray of course wasn’t even a slither in Tala’s mind. Not now that the fantasy he’d craved to relive had become his reality in an instant.

He’d made quick work of Kai’s shirt, the crisp white material being practically ripped from muscular shoulders and thrown to the floor.

Kai’s top half on full display now the redhead’s hands roamed, not knowing what to familiarize himself with first, the broad chest, his toned stomach...

He softly moaned into the rough kiss, not realizing just how starving he’d been for him.

Fuck the restaurant. He had the best piece of meat on offer standing right here between his legs.

Like Tala had done to him, Kai ripped apart Tala's shirt to get at his bare chest; two buttons flying off in the process somewhere on the floor under the desk.

He neither cared for being sentimental or careful and the second Tala was shirtless like he was, he ripped their faces apart with a wet and sloppy popping noise and shoved Tala down onto his back over the top of his desk. Setting his lips, teeth, and tongue to the pale flesh under him now as his hand fumbled with Tala's belt and button and zipper to his slacks.

Although there was an initial plan to all of this, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't actually looking forward to ramming the redhead into his desk for more than just that one reason.

He was as starved for sex as he was riled right now, the bare skin and scent of the other only fueling his urges to hurry it up and get himself buried in there.

The redhead couldn’t relate as he spent almost every evening buried in another though it was the male currently pulling off his pants where his appetite lay and who he’d always imagined.

Admittedly he felt a little guilty at the time, not during, but afterwards. Ray was a catch of course. He wouldn’t have chased him otherwise but there was something far too alluring about his boss that he couldn’t seem to leave alone.

Kai had him feeling whole new levels of turned on. Got him twitching and leaking with such intense horniness that he’d never ever experienced until he started working here. So much so that he hadn’t even battered an eyelid as the single lubed digit was thrown into him and he’d rather enjoyed the second right off the bat.

“God I want you...” Tala growled out as his hands gripped Kai’s shoulders, pulling him down closer to breathe in his ear as Kai continued to stretch him out.

“It’s you I always think about...”

"Is that _so?_ " Kai growled as his hand thrusted his two fingers inside harder, prodding Tala's prostate where the legs wrapped around his hips shook and trembled and Tala's back arched off the desk.

"Why don't you tell me... Just how badly you want me." He continued in his low growl back in Tala's ear, hand and fingers still going in relentlessly inside of him as Tala's walls clenched and relaxed around him.

A moan came from Tala’s throat at the assault, his cock pulsing and twitching hard between their stomachs. His fair skin feeling flushed already and they’d barely even started.

“Bad...” He admitted in a pant. “Mm, _fuck_... So fucking bad you’ve no idea...”

Taking his mouth to Tala's racing pulse in the side of his neck, Kai bit down with a hard and loud groan into it. Teeth sinking in deep and fingers prodding in even harder.

 _"Say it."_ He demanded in another growl against Tala's neck once the bruise began to blossom on the pale skin.

“I want you Kai!” He practically screamed shamelessly in his ecstasy. “Fuck! I want you!!”

Without warning, the fingers were removed quickly and replaced with Kai's own twitching cock. The tip barely teasing Tala's now gaping entrance before he dived right in, arms hooked around Tala's thighs to keep them both balanced as his hips got to work in jerking the redhead back and forth like there was no tomorrow.

Despite the stretching and fingering, Tala's walls still came around him tightly making his head throw back and another groan to rumble out of his chest as his fingers dug into Tala's thighs tighter to the point they'd begin to bruise.

Again, he didn't care for sentiment or how careful he should be. As much as he did crave the other from time to time, it was because of this one he no longer had the one he really wanted.

As much as this was all a ploy, this was also a punishment for taking what was _his._

A drawled out expletive came from the redhead as he was stretched out completely. Damn he’d forgotten just how big he was, and Kai clearly wasn’t stalling on reacquainting him either.

Whilst all of their stints could never have been described as ‘lovey,’ this one especially seemed to lack any kind of regard.

Kai’s hands may have been gripped on him, and his eyes may have been locked on his, but something about this felt very different this time round though Tala didn’t care to figure out what.

With a few more rough thrusts into him, own mouth now gaping, Kai couldn't stand to see that flushed face of the male below him looking so dizzy in ecstasy like he was right now.

Pulling himself out and grabbing Tala by the arm and onto his feet, kicking the chair away completely out of the way, Kai shoved him up against the blinds to the window behind his desk and repositioned himself to get back in after slapping Tala's ass and making it turn a fainter shade of red than his hair.

Tala had gasped out at the swift smack, the sting lingering some before the sensation of Kai pushing himself back in took over.

“Ah fuck... What’s up, you miss me or something?” He coolly asked, looking to him over his shoulder as his hands rest on the window sill.

"Only if you want me to." Kai sent back through a hard pant, hips working overtime again as one hand set on Tala's hip and the other up on his shoulder to pull and push him into him.

The sounds of their skin smacking, along with the blinds being rattled with Tala's more frenzied cries began to steadily arise around them, Kai nearly drowning in them as his mind fogged with the pleasure coursing through his veins.

No. To be honest he didn't miss him _this_ much. Miss sex after two months without it, when before it had been almost a daily occurrence like lunch or dinner, of course.

The one he missed though, was the one he was doing this for. As weird as that sounded.

Tala had never been good enough for Ray, would never be good enough for him.

Kai had the guy bent over in just two weeks of working here. And all it took for this to happen was a few texts and cheap dates to get him to cheat? Not that he'd ever claim to be a saint himself, but at least he had _some_ moral standing.

Tala’s knees felt like they were close to buckling at the continuous pounding from behind, a clammy hand pressing against the steamed up window in front for further support and to hold him up from toppling forward into it.

He was dangerously close now already. Kai quick to get him up to the brink of passion like it was second nature though shouldn’t have come as a surprise as he always had previously.

“Shit, don’t stop... Ah fuck, don’t stop!” Tala hissed through grit teeth, a hand clutching at one of the blinds needing something to hold on to.

The hand on Tala's hip slithered forward, taking hold of his cock that was bouncing between his legs in a firm and tight grasp, matching the pace of his thrusts and smearing the precum dripping from the head all over the shaft as he pumped him harder and harder.

"C'mon... I wanna hear you _scream_." Kai panted against the shell of Tala's ear, thrusting in hard and deep as his hand squeezed tighter around the base of his cock.

As requested, not that he could have held back if he tried, an almighty cry ruptured from Tala’s throat as the hand pumping up and down him pushed him clear off the edge. His orgasm washing over him with such force half of the blinds came crashing down to the side of them.

Hot fluid shot in intervals from him and smeared along the window sill he was now loosely gripping on to as he came down from his high.

The second the cries rang out loud and clear, bouncing off the walls and the already tight and abused walls around him clenched and squeezed, Kai's head threw back again with his own deep satisfied groan until the muscles relaxed and he was able to pull himself out.

Quickly taking his own hand to his soaked cock he gave it a few quick and hard pumps like he had done to Tala's, the warm cum shooting and spitting up along Tala's backside and dribbling down to his ass like the whore he was.

Tala let the soft moan sit in his throat as he felt the hot seed trickle down him. The scene before him looking like himself - a hot mess.

He felt like he couldn’t move after that. His ass feeling all kinds of stretched to the point he felt he’d be waddling out of there and need to call in sick tomorrow.

“Good enough for you, sir?”

Kai caught his breath back before he gave a slow nod, winded himself after all that since he had been doing all the work.

Running his clean hand over his face to get rid of some of the sweat off his skin he stepped back to give Tala room and to find his clothes strewn about the floor.

"And you?" He asked as he hiked his pants back over his legs, finally with actual air in his lungs again.

“Mhmm...” Tala hummed to him still tingling as he reached for the box of tissues on his desk and cleaned himself up.

“Sorry about the blinds by the way.”

Kai huffed a slight scoff, not the first time they'd been torn down.

"Don't worry about it. Cleaner's will put em back up before morning anyways." He waved off, sitting down in his chair he'd gone and kicked away to rest his legs.

Having retrieved and pulled up his own complete lower half and buckled his belt Tala sauntered over, resting his hands on either arm of the chair and lowered himself to press his lips against Kai’s again.

He softly moaned into it. “Just can’t get enough you...”

"Well then. I'll see you tomorrow then." Kai sent back with a smirk.

Tala returned it, finishing up the buttons on his shirt and stealing another kiss before slipping out of Kai’s office the same discreet way he’d entered a handful of hours ago.

Besides the slight pain in his ass he felt amazing, the cool evening air hitting his flushed skin welcomed as he stepped outside the glass doors.

He pulled out his phone as he walked to his car. Couldn’t leave this much longer otherwise suspicions might arise.

[Hey babe just clocked out now. Absolute slave driver that prick is... Anyway, what are you doing? I miss you.]

Yet by the time he'd normally receive a text back from Ray, his phone neither pinged nor rang and even still it was silent when he finally did make it home and double checked to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

The message had been read shortly after he sent it, but yet still no reply? Wasn't like Ray to just avoid messaging him back like that.

Before he climbed his sore ass into bed, showered and more cleaned up, he checked his phone again after the hour or so it took and once more was greeted with no response.

It was late now, maybe Ray had an early night and glanced at it then passed back out? Made sense. He'd message him or just see him in the morning.

Had nothing to worry about.


	8. Part 8

He wasn’t sure how long it’d taken him to go back inside the building after he’d already said his goodbyes to Tala, but after having sat in his car and mulling over the sudden thoughts racing in his head over and over, Ray had cut the engine and got out.

It was probably nothing to worry about, his mind was just running wild on him for no reason. He knew since he and Tala got together that Kai wasn’t making it easy working for him, especially when it came to Tala by loading more unnecessary things on his shoulders. If he said he had things left to do tonight, then he had to do them. Right?

Yet, when he did manage to wander back through the glass doors the main floor was empty as if no one was there at all. Tala’s chair was empty save for his jacket on the back of it, yet no sign of the redhead anywhere.

That was fine, too, he was more than likely just in the back getting something from the vending machine or ran to the bathroom; he’d have noticed him coming out the front doors and no way would Tala have walked out without his jacket.

Until those thoughts too were dashed from his mind when he heard talking on the other side of Kai’s closed office door, making his feet edge closer towards it quietly and his breath hitch in his throat.

_“You’ll have to let me know then when you’re free... Said I’d take him this weekend since he’s missing me but, I’d rather go with you to be honest..._

_"Is that right?"_

Ray’s heart wasn’t sure what it tried to do at that moment, all he knew it hurt and his hand went to the door handle only to stop himself as his feet became frozen to the ground.

_“Yeah, it is. So... Let me know... My treat...”_

The hand that had been on the door handle slipped off, going to clutching the front of his shirt instead as his body fell almost limp against the wall beside the door. The breath in his lungs became more sporadic, as if he couldn’t breathe properly as he closed his eyes and willed his body not to shake like it started doing.

_"Whenever you want. Just say the word."_

What came next was neither helpful nor what he wanted to hear but once more he couldn’t get his body to move the way he needed it to in order to just get away from it all, to stop the sting this brought on that he really didn’t think it would have brought on to begin with.

Was this over Tala? Or over Kai?

He _liked_ Tala, sure. They had a decent thing going, at least he had thought they did until now. But it was no secret to himself that he’d had and always would rather have had Kai.

Getting drowned by the voices in his head and the low moans and groans and whatever noises were also emitting from the two behind the closed door, Ray’s body continued to shake as he leant against the door as he fought to breathe.

_“God I want you... It’s you I always think about...”_

_"Is that **so?** Why don't you tell me... Just how badly you want me." _

_“Bad... Mm, **fuck**... So fucking bad you’ve no idea...”_

**_"Say it.”_ **

_“I want you Kai! Fuck! I want you!!”_

With all of that now ringing in his ears, Ray was able to finally find the strength to rip himself away from the wall, vision blurry as he went for the main doors and needing to get the hell out of there.

The second he was outside, the cool air not helping him breathe any easier, he stumbled to his car like his legs were fixing to give out on him at any moment and climbed in, roughly rubbing at the tears that stung the corners of his eyes.

No. He wasn’t going to cry over this. Not over either of them. They were welcomed to each other all they wanted, he wanted no part in any of that anymore or this life and without a look back he tore out of the car park for the last time. 

* * *

[Hey babe just clocked out now. Absolute slave driver that prick is... Anyway, what are you doing? I miss you.]

Ray glanced over to his phone as it buzzed beside him on the couch, having gone and wrapped one of his biggest blankets around him after a very long and hot shower till he’d gone and scrubbed every inch of him red and raw like he was trying to rid the fact he’d been touched by either male before, he lazily picked up his phone and rolled his eyes as a scoff passed his lips and turned it off.

Yeah… What a prick it must have been…

Falling to the side on the couch, head laying on the armrest, his eyes finally grew tired enough sleep took hold as the light from the TV was the only thing left on in the otherwise blackened apartment.

* * *

As the sun rose on another day, the usual droves of cars began filling into the car park, everyone in them none the wiser to the events that took place behind the closed door of the office as they filed past it to their normal stations, though they did notice that the main desk set in the center for once was empty without usual bright gold eyes and an even brighter smile greeting them as they all walked in; while one limped in.

Tala had forgotten just how rough Kai liked to be and boy was he paying for it this morning. On one hand, worth it, on the other, he felt he could refrain from venturing into the office for a good few days at least...

He automatically looked to the desk ahead, just as he always did, and red brows furrowed at the empty chair. He glanced to his watch. Wasn't like Ray to be late...

Going on ahead with his unsteady walk to his own desk he eased himself into his chair, grimacing some when his ass touched the cushion and got to setting up his computer.

As the minutes ticked by he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little concerned now. No response to his messages, no call. One reason would be maybe Ray's phone had bust but he could've emailed and having checked them just now and having nothing knew that couldn't be the case.

He quickly tried calling him again before boss man turned up and once again it had gone straight to voicemail.

With a small sigh, feeling helpless, he set the phone back into his pocket and started on his tasks for the day. There'd be a reason he was sure. Maybe Ray was just sick. Wasn't sure why he wouldn't let him know but he'd get in touch with him eventually.

On time like he always was, Kai sauntered through the doors shortly after and had to stop and do a double take at the empty desk in the center of the main floor.

He didn't remember Ray having called out, at least not on his personal phone or anything and for as long as he'd been working there, rain or shine, in sickness and in health, he'd always shown up....

So where the hell was he? Even his car wasn't in the lot in its usual spot.

He glanced at Tala as he walked by his desk, though the redhead seemed to be ignoring him at the moment and so carried on to his own office where he looked over the office phone that neither blinked nor had any messages waiting for him either.

Well, one way to find out where Ray was.

Sitting down in his chair, the blinds behind him fixed up like he said they would be, he pulled up Ray's contact and listened as it went right to voicemail.

A horrible swirling feeling flitted through Kai's gut, making him slightly sweat.

What if something horrible had happened to him? Got in a car accident on the way home last night or on the way to work this morning? What if someone broke into his apartment and robbed him or something else?

He shook his head as he put the phone back down since it was useless to him right now, ridding the thoughts from his mind.

Everything was fine, he'd walk in later. Just late. It was fine. Ray would show up, and then like he'd planned he'd run the audio recording he'd had running the night before from his computer to show him of his cheating boyfriend and then console him in his arms like he planned.

It'd be fine...

Though contrary to both of their thoughts Ray never showed that day and didn’t the handful of days that followed either. No response to any messages though they’d been read, and the calls started to dial through but again eventually went to voicemail.

By the third day Tala had taken himself over to Ray’s place after his shift. Must’ve been out though as his car wasn’t on the drive and no one came to the door when he knocked.

Ripping off some scrap paper from a notepad he had in his own car, Tala posted it through the letterbox asking for him to call him though his phone never so much as buzzed. He was starting to think that maybe all wasn’t fine at all...

Once the week was starting to close, the center desk having been empty the entire time, Kai walked in once more and frowned hard.

Not knowing all of Tala's attempts, he'd gone and made his own for some kind of confirmation that Ray was okay and was ending up with nothing himself.

At this point he wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but one person there _should_ know and stopped right at Tala's desk before going any further.

"Where is he?" He demanded in a low growl.

Fair fingers ceased their tapping on the keyboard as Tala snapped his gaze up to him. He didn’t appreciate the tone on any given day but even more so first thing on a morning.

“If I knew, do you not think I’d have said something by now?” He sent up to him in a bored tone.

“I’ve got everyone else in here asking me and I’ve no clue. He won’t answer my calls and won’t text me back either.”

Kai's frowned deepened, that answer not satisfying him any. The hell was going on?!

"Right..." He sent back in a dull tone, feet pivoting him the way he'd just come as he head straight back for the doors.

Tala sent a look to the back of his head and watched as he left the way he’d just come.

First thought coming to mind was ‘why the hell did he care so much?’ but then of course Kai was the boss of this place. Not turning up to work, especially with no call or nothing warranted an immediate dismissal. Maybe he was going to go do something in regards of that? Hell if he knew...

Going back to his work an envelope was set down on his desk which caused him to glance up at the male who’d just set it down.

“Thanks Tyson.” He said, reaching for the letter and going to open it up, “Y’alright?”

Tyson merely shrugged his shoulders at him, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He asked and gestured at the empty desk in the center of the room.

Tala had turned his head to where he’d just signaled to before bringing his focus back on his mail and setting it down when he saw it was nothing of any major importance.

He gave a low hum of reluctant agreement, before too giving half a hopeless shrug. Like all the other members of staff Tala had no answer for them. Was he ok? No, not really. The not knowing too only making him feel worse.

Maybe by the time Kai came back he’d have some answers for them all...

* * *

What would normally take twenty minutes only took ten by the time Kai's car rolled up to Ray's apartment complex, the familiar silver car there sitting in the drive looking perfectly intact and almost like it hadn't left since the last time Ray had come to work.

Throwing his own car in park and cutting the engine, his car door slammed behind him before he made his way up the three stone steps and not only banged his fist on the door as hard as he could but went at the doorbell like no tomorrow.

The braying on his front door caused his heart to almost jump out of his throat and Ray immediately put down his phone beside where he was sitting on the couch.

Who the fuu-

An immense wave of nausea washed over him as he quickly retreated from the peep hole he’d just peeked through. The distorted sight of slate hair having his heart pound even faster as he took another step back from the door.

Why the hell was _he_ here?!

Suppose he hadn’t exactly called to let anyone know but just a simple email terminating his contract would’ve sufficed. Didn’t have to come over here threatening to kick his damn door down. The fucking asshole.

The audacity transitioned his initial fear into rage. How _dare_ he! Thinking he can just come over here whenever he felt like it. May be the boss in that office but this was _his_ damn house!

“The hell are you doing?!” Ray spat at him once he’d flung open the door.

All at once the hardened look Kai had on his face fell, as did his now sore fist to his side as a wave of relief washed over him despite Ray yelling at him like that.

Yet, him yelling meant he was alive rather than all the other crazy theories he'd been left with the entire week in his head.

"What's it look like I'm doing, knocking on your door since you're not answering phone calls anymore apparently and not even Tala can get a hold of you." Kai answered.

“You call _that_ knocking?” Ray questioned raising a brow, taking a quick glance at the front of his door to see if there was a damn hole in it now.

“If I’ve not answered any calls then maybe there’s a reason for that. One of which neither you nor _him_ should be concerned about. So are we done here?”

"Think it concerns at least me, seeing as how you haven't shown up to work this entire week without _any_ kind of notice." Kai finally bit back.

“So then fire me.” Ray nonchalantly sent with a shrug before folding his arms.

“That’s the usual protocol isn’t it? Five days of nothing it’s an instant termination. Soo you can go get back in your fancy car, ask _him_ to sort the paperwork for you, and I’ll look forward to receiving it in the mail. And now we’re done here. Goodbye.”

At that Ray went to slam the door closed but a black polished shoe stepped in refraining it from shutting.

"Enough!" Kai barked, keeping his foot wedged between the door and frame and put a hand up on it as well.

"The hell is going on?" He asked, eyes darting over Ray's face as if his answers would just appear in writing along his skin.

Ray roughly opened the door back open and locked with crimson eyes that were holding the same amount of fire as his own.

“I think I should be asking _you_ that Kai. Why the fuck are you even here? I’m _done_ with that place of yours. So if that’s all you came for, you’ve got your answer, now _leave!_ ” His words came out in a snarl as he attempted to shove his door closed again though couldn’t overpower the other male.

"I'm here because you just disappeared off the face of the Earth without a reason or anything! Every call or message we've attempted to send you has been ignored, so I came over to find out _why!_ I don't care if you don't want to come back to work, I want to know if you're okay!!"

A dark laugh erupted from the other at that, his grip on the door loosening some as one hand held at his stomach.

"You want to know if I'm okay? _You?!_ Don't make me fucking laugh!" Ray spat, his expression now turning grave. "But okay, if you must know, yeah, now that I'm finally away from that damn place and all that work there, I'm great! Never better! So why don't you just run along back to your little whore house you claim to be an office and leave me the hell alone! Oh and do me a favour would'ya? Tell Tala he can rot in hell too. I wish the pair of you nothing but happiness!"

Kai wasn't sure what to say or even do, his mouth gone dry as it hung open slightly. In all the time he'd known him, Ray was never like this. Had ever been like this. Was like a fuse had snapped in his head. Clearly, despite what he said, he was not okay.

Taking in his own deep breath just to calm his nerves, Kai chanced it and took his hand off the door to put down on Ray's shoulder.

"You're not fine, nor are you making sense. What happened?"

As soon as the hand dared to touch him Ray had shoved it off in an instant and threw a look of disgust ahead.

"Really? You're gonna _really_ fucking stand there, Kai, and pretend that you didn't fuck my boyfriend Monday night?"

The pieces seemed to finally click, his hand lowering to his side as Kai's mouth dried even more. His brain misfired for two seconds, maybe more, before he shook his head at him.

"No. I'm not. I'm not even going to lie to you and say I didn't because I did." He started off calmly before taking in another breath and looking around.

They couldn't do this out here...

Without another word, being taller and broader than the other, he shoved his way inside past Ray's body without even touching him as Ray jumped back so his toes wouldn't get crushed.

"But if you'll listen to me, I can tell you why."

Ray’s disgruntled expression remained fixed in place which only intensified as the man he’d once been besotted with had the absolute audacity to step foot in his home. Regardless of how many times he’d been before, _now_ everything just seemed dirty.

“You think I honestly give a damn for whatever bullshit reason you’ve thought up to try and justify it? You did it because you’re easy Kai, and apparently so is Tala. So like I said, you’re both welcome to each other and whoever else you want to screw in that shithole.”

Kai shook his head again, ears starting to hurt from the constant yelling that kept pouring from the other's mouth.

"I did it for _you!!_ " He yelled back at him once he could finally get a word in edgewise.

"You were never good enough for him, never will be. It took barely a week to get the guy on his knees for me just because I _acted_ like I was interested in him. If he had cared at all about you, even the tiniest bit, he would have gone home with you that night!" He let out, it now pouring from his own mouth with no shut off switch.

"Does that make my hands completely clean in this? Of course it doesn't! But I _never_ once forced him into _any_ of it. If you're going to be pissed then be pissed at _him!!_ " He threw out his arm at the door, indicating Tala mainly but at the same time needing to get some form of pent up rage out in a wild gesture.

“I’m pissed at both of you!!” Ray hollered, stamping one of his feet and clenching his fists at his side.

“How screwed up are you Kai to honestly believe yourself when you say that you bent my boyfriend over your desk for me?! How does that even make any sense??” Ray’s face had contorted to that of sheer disbelief. Feeling like he was in the damn twilight zone at the others words.

“Is that why you’re here?? You want me to thank you or something?!”

Kai's mouth shut at that. Well... That _had_ been the plan... Kind of.

"So because it was _me_ it's a problem?" His stupid mouth opened again, "Why should it matter who bent him over first, it's the fact that he would at all while with you!"

“I never said it mattered. Doesn’t matter if it was you, the fucking mailman or my next door neighbor. But it _was_ you and I have every right to be angry Kai.

“But wait. I don’t understand. So you did it for me to realize what an ass he was. Right. Okay, great. Mission accomplished. Thank you very fucking much. So now what? Why are you here? What the hell were you expecting to happen now?”

Kai, for the first time in his life shifted uncomfortably where he stood and didn't know where to look or even what to say at the moment.

In his head, it had seemed like a good plan. Of course he knew Ray would get hurt in the end, but in his eyes he wasn't the one that had done it... Not the same way Tala had done it at least.

He could be angry, of course he could be. Had every right to be angry or sad or whatever else he wanted right now.

And again, for the first time in Kai's life he didn't have a straight comeback for him.

He shifted again, mind going a mile a minute to think of _something_ as those golden eyes he adored so much pierced right into his soul.

"I told you... I wanted to make sure you were okay..." He finally answered, voice just above a whisper at him.

Watching the clear inner turmoil of the other and the uncharacteristic puppy eyes now staring back at him, Ray’s demeanor faltered some though his jaw clenched all the same. No... He wasn’t falling for this shit. Kai was the king of manipulation and he was done being yet another person to go gooey and weak at the knees over him. Everything that ever came out of that mouth was bullshit. This man wasn’t capable of such feelings. All he cared about was himself.

“And now you know... I’m fine.”

This whole thing hurt. More so than it probably should have done. His initial love for Kai contorting and blending with whatever feelings he had for Tala before all of it was whirled round in a blender and thrown on the floor. He didn’t even know what he felt right now though he did know he felt nauseous.

Reaching for the door again Ray opened it up and stood aside for him, “Appreciate the concern. Now I’d like you to leave.”

"Ray..." Kai voiced lowly again like the beaten down dog he was yet stood as firm as he could and sucked in as much air as his lungs would hold.

"I'm sorry! Okay?! I'm sorry I did that; it was stupid of me and I shouldn't have regardless of my reasons for it. You didn't deserve to get burned like that, by either of us. But please, i-if I knew of another way to get you back I would have taken it!!" He shouted in the breath he'd taken, it coming out in a huge gush.

Ray’s hand on the door seemed to slacken once more, again not entirely understanding what was going on here.

“Get me, back? What do you mean ‘get me back’?” His tone had lowered incredibly in his confusion as he questioned the other.

For the second time in his life, Kai shifted around where he stood while his face did a weird thing he wasn't accustomed to since he was a teenager as it grew hot suddenly.

"I... You... And-and that prick... You said it was the last time and I thought you were lying! But you weren't! And th-then having to watch you with _him!_ I-it drove me fucking insane, okay?!" He stuttered in and out, feet coming unglued to pace a little while his mouth tried to work as fast as his brain was now.

"You said you weren't a cheater so I couldn't approach you, I had to go to him! I _knew_ he wasn't good enough and I was RIGHT!" He continued to spew, not making much sense even to himself but it felt like his entire body and mind was fixing to explode from overheating now as he paced.

Ray's lips parted and closed twice over before he could even think on what to say to the other male now currently fixing for a breakdown before him. Sure he'd seen Kai angry before, but flustered? Was like seeing a dog walk on its hind legs...

"So your big master plan was to break us up so me and you could be together? Was that it?" His eyes narrowed as all the jagged pieces to this fucked up jigsaw were slowly being slot into place though at this stage Ray was ready to just throw the whole damn puzzle away.

"And you seriously thought I'd just fall right into your lap? How fucking narcissistic are you?!"

Kai's pacing kept up as he nodded then shook his head before nodding and shaking it again. Fucking hell he wasn't even sure at this point what the plan was. The plan was fucked! _He_ was fucked!

"What do you want me to do? Get on my knees and tell you how sorry I am? Is that what you want?!" He fired back before he finally did come to a stop and faced Ray fully again, his own still burning with clear embarrassment.

"And don't stand there and pretend you don't know who I am or what I am." He pointed at him briefly only to take that same hand and rub it down his face in hopes of getting some of the heat off of it, an exhausted sigh falling from his lips soon after.

"No, I didn't expect you to sing my praises or 'fall' into my lap or anything like that. Then again I did, after you heard what he said to me that night after you left. He didn't care, Ray. Is he the one standing here, coming over to make sure you were physically okay?! No. He's not! I am! I am because despite being an asshole about this I care about you!"

Ray couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. Yes whilst he knew exactly who and what Kai was all of this now was just fucking with him majorly.

"All you want Kai is what you can't have! Let's be honest now shall we? How long, how fucking long was _I_ there for _you!_ It was _me_ that wanted this way back when, and what were you doing? Still going round screwing anything that looked your way! You weren't interested in me! Didn't want anything serious. All you wanted was a piece of ass after a hard day’s work.

“Oh but _now,_ now that I walked away finally and moved on, regardless of whether he was a prick or not, it's _now_ that you want me? Is that what you're saying? What's changed?!"

"Nothing." Kai answered honestly as he dared to step closer, heart slamming in his chest to the point it hurt.

"Because I knew I wasn't good for you either. What we did was fine because I knew I couldn't actively hurt you in this way. I never wanted to hurt you like this, please believe me Ray..."

The forlorn look on his face tugged at his heart strings. Honestly, Ray didn’t even know what to think right now. The heart felt confession must have taken a _lot_ to come from him but regardless of the fact Kai was still a prick.

Ray felt torn. There was no other word to describe his inner feelings.

“And what, you’re saying you’re good for me now? Whatever your intentions were Kai they were fucked up, and let’s be real, selfish. I just... I don’t even know what else to say to you right now.” His tone seemed defeated as a tanned hand rest on the bridge of his nose. He was done... Just so done with everything and everyone.

"No. I'm not saying that." Kai shook his head at him, not even sure where he was going with any of this. Felt like he was grasping at straws just to cling onto this so he wouldn't lose him again.

He didn't know what else to do, whether it was by his own doing or if his knees actually gave out on him but he fell to them down on the floor in front of Ray.

"You were willing to give me a chance before, and maybe that's what I'm asking for here... I don't even know... I just.. I can't have you leave again. Please."

Ray’s breath hitched in his throat and felt all kinds of awkward as his _boss_ , or ex-boss, whatever he was to him now, slumped on his hallway floor. He’d always been the one to look up to the other male. Looking down on him like this was just bizarre.

“Kai...” He breathed out feeling a little embarrassed over the whole thing though was deep down loving it all the same.

“Get up... C’mon.”

Kai shook his head again at him, feeling all kind of things at the moment just as badly as Ray was or if not more. He'd never gotten down on his knees for anyone, for _any_ reason, yet here he was begging like he had a right to.

"I need an answer, Ray. Please. Anything. I'm sorry, I am. For all of it, even for how long it's taken me to realize what a complete asshole I have been to you these past two years.

"If I could I'd change what I did the other night but I can't. But I wouldn't change the times you and I had except offering you something sooner."

All Ray could do was continue to stare down at him in disbelief. Mind working a mile a minute at seeing the man he’d always viewed as unshakeable appear a broken mess on his floor.

On one hand he was still raging. Kai coming into his home so abruptly and to also demand answers from him like he had any to give him right now. The nerve of him. It was despicable.

Though the other part of him had melted some at the clear desperation emitting from him. Ray had never seen such emotion from _anyone_ he’d ever had relations with and such a grand gesture, especially from the man he knew to be so stoic, had rendered him speechless.

“And, what is it exactly that you’re wanting to offer me?” His tone had dropped immensely now, holding no sass or bite; it was soft in his curiosity.

"Name it." Was all Kai gave in response as he locked eyes with Ray standing above him.

 _Name it?_ Ray repeated in his head. The words only caused his simmered rage to flicker again.

Name it? How many times had he _named_ it in the past to him?! Kai had always known what he wanted from him and he wasn’t interested. So even now to have him here, literally on his knees, he throws the ball back at him?

“I’m asking _you_ Kai.” He bit down to him. “What is it that _you_ want to give me. ‘Cos right now I don’t want shit from you but to walk out that door.”

Unsteadily Kai rose to his feet, eyes on Ray's the entire time as he stood and dared to cross into his space again; closer than he had tried to since he just barged his way into Ray's house and with Ray yelling at him.

During all this he wouldn't have put it past Ray to kick him in the nuts, nor would he really blame him, but he'd rather be able to walk out of there the way he'd walked in if he could.

Almost as if he were unsure now of his own actions, of himself, he paused as he stopped before the shorter male. Breath hitching in his own throat for a moment and body clenching just in case Ray started swinging anywhere now he was within hitting range, his hand timidly reached up to brush the disheveled bangs from Ray's face and tucked them behind his ear.

"Everything I can... The right way this time... If you still want to give me a chance." He spoke softly, almost tenderly to him and unable to look away from Ray as he spoke.

He couldn't promise that he'd be different all around, he was who he was and Ray knew that better than anyone, but he could promise to at least try and give him the one thing he did ask for and want from him.

Even though a cursed tingle had just shot up and down Ray's spine as Kai touched him he shifted back a smidge and kept his hardened expression.

Kai always had been good with words. Sultry, smooth and suave. It was one of the first things he'd noticed about him and what had initially lured him in. However Ray could tell that this wasn't just sweet talk. He'd meant every word...

"I want a Ferrari." He plainly said, folding his arms and popping out his hip.

Kai's hand fell back to his side, blinking a few times as the already overheated fuses in his brain finally exploded and smoke came out his ears.

It took a minute before his brain finally rebooted back into semi-working order, an almost dumb smile tugging at his lips that he tried to fight back for a minute until a chuckle came out of him.

"A what?"

The male opposite him didn’t so much as blink. “Did I stutter?”

The smirk tugged again as Kai shook his head, "What color then?" He asked.

Ever so subtly Ray’s nonchalant expression dropped as Kai seemed way too serious and unfazed by his clearly ridiculous request. He knew he was kidding right?

Pft. Who knew he could actually play along with a joke?

“Red. Duh.”

"Of course." Kai chuckled lightly again, "Anything else?"

Ray scoffed and let his folded arms fall dramatically to his sides, done with the stupid games now.

“I don’t want anything from you Kai. I just...” He exhaled a sigh. “I don’t even know. All of this is just too much.” He said, gesturing to the air around him.

What Kai was honestly expecting from him he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t like he was madly in love with Tala or anything but it had been a relationship none the less and finding out what he had done hurt.

He really thought someone finally viewed him as more than just an easy lay...

Kai let out his own sigh, nodding a little like he understood but truly he really didn't. He just didn't know what else to do about any of this either.

"I'm sorry. I am..." He started as he looked Ray in the eyes, hoping and praying that Ray could see just how truly sorry he was.

Breaking the gaze he moved himself for the door, every step feeling like he was about to break down and fall to his knees again.

Though when he got to the door and opened it he paused, turning back to Ray one last time.

"You know... I-if you ever need anything..." He stopped himself, half doubting Ray would ever call on him for anything, even if it was just to come and clean his toilets now.

He'd lost his chance, lost everything it seemed. And it hurt, hurt in a way he'd never known before in his life.

Tearing their eyes away from each other for the last time he forced himself out through Ray's front door.


	9. Part 9

Easing himself out of the cab Ray fussed with his scarf some, the awful weather making him question for the millionth time tonight why the hell he'd even agreed to this.

Well, he hadn't agreed. It had been his idea. Sorta.

He couldn't get last Friday morning out of his head. The day Kai practically kicked his door down for answers and to literally beg on his knees for forgiveness.

He left it a few days, attempted to brush off the entire thing and go about his business as normal. Completely expecting to have received a letter in the mail regarding the termination of his employment contract though it never came.

That was the only reason why he'd messaged him. Nothing more, nothing less. Just wanted to ask where his dismissal letter was. How that had turned into this Ray had no clue.

Pushing open the door the warm air of the restaurant soothed his chilled skin and the comforting smell of amazing cooked food danced up his nostrils. He'd never been here before, had never even heard of the place in fact, though from the decor it look really fancy.

"Good evening sir, do you have a reservation?"

Sending the smartly dressed male a small smile Ray nodded his head and gave him the name the table was booked under.

"Right this way sir, your companion is already here."

Crimson eyes stared over his glass to the waiter currently lighting a candle in the center of the table. Having reserved the upstairs lounge completely just for the two of them the only sound currently gracing his ears were footsteps of the other members of staff ferrying round and soft classical music.

He'd never admit it but he was nervous. Like a woman he'd spent the majority of the day in preparation for tonight getting a haircut, buying a new outfit and stopping at the florists too.

Was all of this too much? Probably. Was Ray worth it though? Most definitely. He'd had visions all day that he wouldn't even show tonight. Carry out some form of petty revenge 'You wasted my time, so I'ma waste yours..."

He too was just as surprised the evening had been organized. The day he'd walked out of Ray's he was convinced that would be the last he saw of him.

He knew refraining from filing that paperwork was a good idea...

At the movement in his peripheral vision Kai turned his head to see the maître d' bringing the man currently causing his uncharacteristic fluster and instantly tensed; stomach now churning with another bout of nerves and could feel his heart pound faster in his chest.

Sending a nod to the host silently letting him know he had it from here, Kai stood up from his seat and pulled out the chair opposite for Ray.

"Evening..."

"Evening." Ray parroted back to him, a small smile curling up his lips as he gave a brief look at Kai before easing down in the chair that had been pulled out for him.

Though even when he did finally sit, he was still wrought with nerves himself. Not sure where to look, what to say, or what to even do now.

Pushing the chair in a tad for him as he sat Kai ran a hand down his front to straighten his black shirt out before to stepping back to his own chair.

"You uh, find it alright then?" He asked reaching for his glass of water. "Hasn't been open that long, handful of months."

"Y-yeah. Was easy. It's really nice." Ray answered as his attention automatically snapped to Kai at being talked to, grabbing at the cold glass of water in front of him just to have something to hold onto at the moment.

He still didn't know what the hell he was doing, or what he'd been thinking when he suggested this, but for now he'd just sit and see this through until he had a reason to get up and leave he supposed.

"How um... How are you?" He managed to ask, though quickly questioned himself if he actually cared or not to know.

Kai looked to be doing just fine; then again why wouldn't he be just fine? Had his little whore house still running no doubt, had all the tail he could chase and bend over his desk for him just with the snap of his fingers.

He wasn't sure who he hated more for that though. Kai or himself. Like Kai had said to him the last time they were face to face like this, he wouldn't change any of the things they'd done together. If anything, he'd just change the fact that he grew to love him so much in the process.

Would have made this entire fucked up mess easier to bear...

Kai sipped on some water to try and calm himself before setting his glass back down.

He felt like a damn teenager right now on his first date. Riddled with nerves and just overall pathetic. In his head his words seemed so smooth but as soon as he opened his mouth he had to force them out.

"Mm, yeah, I'm, I'm alright..." He replied though didn't seem sure of his answer. "And you? H-how have things been with yourself?"

Ray shrugged his shoulders back at him. All in all he was okay. The sting had finally subsided two days after Kai had left his house. Now, he was just bored.

"I'm okay. Not much to do really, been looking around for a new job and all but can't seem to get a call back anywhere."

“So come back.” Kai said in an instant like the answer was obvious, “You’re still technically employed so just come back Monday morning.”

"Little easier said than done, don't you think?" Ray asked with slight bite in his tone.

Kai immediately backtracked. Words just spewing from him in his nerves before he even thought about what he was saying.

Of course it was going to be awkward. Why wouldn’t it? To his knowledge Ray still hadn’t spoken to Tala since that day and he’d bet his entire existence he had no intentions of doing so ever again.

“I’ll get rid of him.” He offered like it was as simple as taking out the trash. “Would that make it easier?”

Ray stared for a minute at him, brain processing the offer and just how quickly Kai had given it without hesitation.

Sure, it would be easier to not to have to go back and see Tala ever again that was a given, but at the same time he also just didn't want to ever go back to that place again to start with.

"I appreciate the offer, Kai, but it's not that simple as it's not just him I don't want to be around. I don't want to go back there, I just don't. It's why I want my termination papers done to start with. I don't want to go back."

Kai sank some at his answer though was a fair enough one he guessed.

Wasn’t just Tala... Was probably him too...

“I’ll get them processed Monday morning for you then...” He assured; tone gone disappointed as he kept his gaze down on his menu.

“...Heard the sea bass is good here...”

At that Ray looked down at his own menu with him, feeling the vibe coming off Kai now and not sure what to say.

He was the one that wanted this, wasn't he? So why was he making it harder on him when he knew Kai was trying? Down from him coming over and apologizing, down on his knees no less, for all he'd done.

What else did he want from him here? Did he even _want_ anything from him or just _him_ like he always did?

"...Why do you want me back so badly?" He asked lowly as he kept his eyes down.

Even though he’d just been asked a question Kai kept his line of vision down, not even reading the menu at all but he couldn’t keep catching how gorgeous Ray’s eyes were in this lighting.

He knew his answer, though seemed to hold onto it for a moment. Not even sure if his genuine honesty even meant anything to other anymore as he probably though it was all just spiel anyway.

At this stage though it wasn’t like he had anything to lose. Whatever pride he had left had royally disappeared in Ray’s hallway.

“It’s the only place I’d be guaranteed to see you every day.”

"I see...." Ray breathed back heavily, ignoring the blush that had risen on his cheeks at that. "And then what?"

Ruby eyes dared to look up to him though Kai didn’t actually have an answer to that one. Seemed like the main question in this whole mess.

And then what?

Make up shit to ensure Tala has more work.

And then what?

They interact more, he can do what he usually does then to lure them in through charm and charisma.

And then what?

The redhead is under his spell, does anything and everything he says because he wants to please him, wants something more to happen between them.

And then what?

It does happen. He gives him what Tala wants and vice versa. Ray finds out, dumps his ass...

And then what?

He had nothing...

He’d hoped that with Tala out of the picture Ray would have just come running back to him, but thinking about it all now why the hell would he have done that? Seemed a fool proof plan at first but once executed the only ‘fool’ was actually him.

“Right now just seeing you every morning Ray would be enough for me. After everything I wouldn’t want to push my luck wanting anything more.”

Ray nearly threw his menu down in slight agitation, "Why don't you _actually_ tell me what you want, Kai!" He snapped.

“YOU!” He hissed back, too dropping his own menu down that caused the waiter that was about to come over to their table to divert and look busy elsewhere.

Will give em a few more minutes...

“Have I not made that obvious Ray? Did the sight of me down on my fucking knees before you not shed even the _slightest_ bit of light on what I want? I get it though. You don’t want the same. So don’t worry I’ll file what you need and then you won’t ever have to see me again, okay?”

Ray jolted some at the yelling, though he half expected it really and composed himself once more while his heart beat faster in his chest.

"You're an idiot..." He breathed again and shook his head a little, a small smile curling up his face as he eased himself out of his chair and took the few steps around the table towards Kai sitting on the opposite side.

"Such an idiot..." He voiced in barely a whisper as his hands cupped either side of Kai's face, bridging the small space between them where he put their lips together.

As the chair lightly scraped on the wooden flooring Kai's heart dropped into his stomach, first thought being that the other male was just going to up and leave though when he stepped forward and closer to him Kai didn't even know what to think.

His lips had parted, just about to ask Ray what he was doing though before the words could even be uttered warm hands sent tingles down his spine and his lips had been pressed against.

In his shock Kai's eyes didn't even close. He just stared at him though returned the soft peck all the same.

"W-what was that for?" He managed once Ray had pulled away from him.

Ray lightly chuckled at him, "Like I said, you're an idiot. But then again... So am I because I have no clue... Just got tired of waiting."

Slate brows furrowed some at that. It blatant on Kai’s face the cogs had started to turn.

“Waiting? What do you mean waiting? You were wanting me to...” His voice trailed off and he stared up at him, “Wait, you were wanting me to make a move on you?”

Ray simply nodded back to him as he backed away some to give a bit of room. Of course he did. Kai _always_ came to him, that's just how it went, though he had gotten tired of waiting so did it himself.

No wonder the other seemed dumbfounded right now. Wasn't used to it.

Kai continued to just look at him. Not even sure _what_ to think anymore.

The situation had seemed far too delicate for him to have even thought about doing such a thing. Though if he had... Would that have solved everything? Was that the grand gesture Ray had wanted?

“I- Well... The reason why I didn’t was because I didn’t want you thinking that’s all I wanted from you. Y’know, like before...” He started to explain, going slightly sheepish reminiscing on how brash he’d been in the past.

“I know I said I wouldn’t want to take back all we’ve done but, I don’t want to give you the impression that that’s all this is about now. I don’t just want physicality from you Ray. I want more...”

"I know." Ray voiced quietly again, "And I'm giving you the chance to."

Kai had never been one to let a chance slip through his fingers and he’d be damned if he planned on starting now.

He abruptly stood up from his chair, snatched at Ray’s hand and in his giddiness pulled him with him back downstairs and out of the restaurant.

To hell with dinner. They could savor on each other.

Stepping outside, the rain coming down a lot faster now, Kai halted and turned back to face Ray, cupping at his face the same way he’d just done at the table and pressed his lips against his.

Ray jolted some before pressing into it, arms slipping around Kai's back and pulling him in closer as their clothes and hair became soaked by the falling rain around them, though neither seemed to care at the moment as their bodies molded into the other's as tightly as they could press.

Keeping his mouth moving against his for a moment it was Kai who broke the kiss as the valet pulled up with his car beside them.

“C’mon. Get in.” He sent breathlessly going to his side of the car and retrieving the keys from the suited male and slipping inside.

Ray just dumbly nodded back as he followed, slipping into the passenger seat beside him soaked to the bone though once again not really caring. Was leather seats, it was fine.

"Where we going?" He asked with a small chuckle as he hooked himself in.

Kai started the engine and took off, heading further downtown to his penthouse apartment.

“Some place where you can see all those stars you like to look at.”

Ray's chilled cheeks slightly warmed at that. He remembered?

"Oh... Okay." He smiled at him, heart going as fast as the car now as he slyly moved his hand over and under Kai's resting on the center console between them. Lacing their fingers together.

Several minutes later the car pulled up at the lavish apartment block; Both males still hand in hand as they ran inside to get out of the pouring rain.

There was another brief make out session in the elevator as it soared to the top floor before the bell sounding their arrival broke them apart.

The doors opened and Ray was reacquainted with the luxurious living space he’d visited countless times in the past.

“You want a drink or anything?” Kai asked him stepping inside and looking back to him.

A coy grin broke out along Ray's face as he toed off his wet shoes quickly, practically jumping back into Kai's arms and crashed their lips back together as their wet clothes seeped into each other's.

"You..." He panted between the smacks of their lips.

Kai hummed into it. “Can give you plenty of that baby...”

Even with the cool wet clothes the room started to heat up, Kai reaching for Ray’s shirt and peeling it off him and over his head before dropping it wherever it fell as he precariously lead them to his bedroom.

He was already starting to twitch and harden from the scene playing out, the feeling of their wet bodies against each other riling him like crazy.

Letting Kai lead, like he always did, Ray followed though the second they were past the bedroom door he shoved Kai down onto the bed and quickly crawled over the top of him and straddled his waist.

Latching back onto Kai's lips with his own, hips starting to grind into the mound that had formed in Kai's pants, he slipped his hands between the tight space of their bodies to get rid of his wet shirt next button by button as his tongue dived into Kai's mouth.

Kai let a low moan pour into Ray’s mouth at the movement on his crotch and gripped onto him to lift his own hips up to hungrily meet him.

This felt different yet familiar. Familiar as this was Ray. A man he’d seen and tasted every inch of many times before. But different as his entire mindset now was.

Before the goal had just been sex. Not even caring if the person he was screwing got off, Kai’s only concern was his own satisfaction.

But now his entire focus was solely on the other male. He wanted to make _him_ happy.

He flipped them, Ray on his back now and nestled between his thighs, his hips were already wanting to work and moved all on their own grinding into him.

But first, Ray.

He blindly but skillfully unbuckled Ray’s belt and pulled down his zipper, only breaking off from their passionate kiss so he could yank off his pants along with his underwear and dispose of the damp material the same way he had done his shirt.

He drank up the sight before him. Again familiar, but different. He wasn’t just his plaything anymore. He was his object of affection.

Like Kai had done so easily before he sunk to his knees and took Ray whole in his mouth. Going at the hardened organ like a pro.

He wanted him to be happy. That’s all he wanted. Rather than take take take like he’d always done, it was his turn to give back.

And he was going to give it to him good.

A gasp shot out of Ray's gaping mouth, back arching and fingers running through and gripping into Kai's soaked hair as his head bobbed up and down him.

He fought for as a long as he could to keep his eyes opened to watch the sight between his legs, only for them to close anyways as a breathy moan escaped.

Hearing that kind of sound from _him_ caused Kai’s pants to tighten further and his own low moan vibrated along Ray’s length.

Why had he been so careless before? He didn’t need no one else. Didn’t need to _hear_ no one else. It was only Ray’s sounds of pleasure and Ray’s alone that he wanted in his ears now.

After a few more bobs of Kai's head, the sounds coming out of Ray only turning more desperate as his body writhed and twisted and tensed under him, he called out his name in a broken off moan. Weak hand trying to tap him on the shoulder to get him to come up.

"K-Kai... C'mon. I want you..."

At hearing the whine from above ruby eyes slowly opened and drank up the sight, giving Ray three more strokes before letting his cock fall from his lips.

Rising to his feet Kai wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand before unbuckling his belt. Eyes remaining on the male below on his bed almost trance like as he pulled down his zipper and let his pants fall to the floor.

Hearing Ray admit that wasn't the ego boost that it had been previously but more so the much needed reassurance he'd craved since he'd dared to drive over to his place last Friday.

Now he had that reassurance, there was no holding back.

Retrieving the lube from his bedside drawer he coated his fingers before setting down onto his knees again and circling at Ray's entrance, slowly pushing a finger inside and feeling the muscles tense a little around him. He was desperate to just dive straight in but it had been a while. He knew he'd have to be gentle.

"AH! _Fuck!!_ " Ray gasped again as his head went back, grabbing onto the sheets on either side of him, twisting them in his grasp tightly while willing the rest of his body to relax.

He could appreciate Kai's approach, loved it actually, but his body was burning for him and this entire prepping session wasn't helping that burn any.

He wanted him and dammit when he said he wanted him he damn well meant it!

"Kai, baby, please. Just fuck me." He pleaded.

Kai licked his lips that had gone dry. The urgency in Ray’s tone breaking any restraint that he’d desperately clung to.

His heart was racing, but he didn’t have to tell him twice...

Peeling off his boxers he quickly stepped out of them and coated himself liberally with the cool gel before chucking it out the way on the sheets.

“You sure?” He asked, though had already positioned himself and had started to push himself in.

"YES!" Ray cried back at him before a guttural moan left his throat from his chest.

He couldn't recall a time he'd been this desperate to have Kai ramming him into the sheets, he couldn't even say why he was in this moment either but here he was. Though just like all the other times this had happened he wouldn't have changed it for anything.

He sunk in him to the base, Ray’s tight walls causing his own grunt to escape him.

 _“Fuuck...”_ It had been so long he’d forgotten just how amazing he felt.

Hips pulled back before slowly easing back in, allowing both of them to become reacquainted again like this as tempting as it was to just ram him into the sheets like Ray clearly wanted.

Kai wanted to savor this. It wasn’t just a quick fuck for him. He wanted to go all night with him and every day of the week now he’d been given the opportunity.

Unlatching one hand from the sheets, Ray lifted his upper half just enough to grab Kai around the back of the neck to pull him down flush into him. Mouths crashing back together while Ray hooked his ankles around Kai's lower back, moaning into the kiss as Kai's thrusts kept up their torturous slow pace.

Kai smiled into it, getting the hint entirely without Ray uttering a word he was wanting him to go faster.

He wanted to make him happy, though, he wanted this to last more.

Pulling his hips slowly back they then snapped forward, _hard._ Nudging Ray’s prostate the once before repeating the harsh movement a dragged out moment later.

Ray's back arched as his walls clenched and his eyes rolled around in his head, chest heaving through his heavier breaths as his hands and fingers didn't know where to go or what to grab onto now. His vision slowly hazing until it went black as his eyelids fell to a close again.

"Oh god! Oh fuck... KAI!!" He cried in praise with each thrust, body beating back against the sheets while his trapped cock between them leaked.

Kai’s teeth sunk down into his lip as he grunt with every deep movement before even he’d had enough of the game. He needed him. Needed him properly.

The pace picked up, his own eyes rolling back to a close as Ray seemed to tighten up on him more, his own sounds of pleasure beginning to pour from him and join in the others that filled the room.

Letting it roll on and play out till sweat was collected between the two of them, running down their flushed faces and the pants and moans outdid the roaring thunder outside, Ray's limp hand tapped Kai on his sweaty back twice.

The pace slowed, though before Kai had a chance to properly ease out of him, Ray's limp body mustered up what little strength he had left in him and flipped the two around where he once more sat over Kai's waist.

With Kai having slipped out, he added another layer of lube before easing Kai back in as he sunk his hips down, not wasting any time to get his body going coming up and down hard into him.

As Ray sunk down on him Kai’s face scrunched and a silent cry came from his parted lips.

Fuuuuccckkk this was incredible!

He gripped at the tanned thighs around him before setting on his hips before going back to the thighs. Not even knowing where to grab at he just needed to feel skin.

“Fuck, Ray... _Fuck!_ ”

Ray's parted lips tried to smirk, though all they managed to do was twitch before another cry ripped through him when his hips came down again and his insides clenched tightly.

"Missed me?" He panted breathlessly, his own hands roaming in mindless patterns over the pale chest and neck under him that had adopted a pink tinge.

“You’ve- no fucking idea...” Kai forced out in a breath, eyes still closed and his head back as the tingles coursed through him now at an alarming rate causing his fingers to dig into Ray’s thighs with every bounce.

“No idea at all...”

"You gonna come for me?" Ray purred as his dry lips twitched again, rocking his hips sensually as he came down.

Kai exhaled a moan the second he did, his own hips lifting and pressing up into his.

“Mhmm... You’re gonna come for me first though.”

Grabbing a handful of hair he pulled Ray into a bruising kiss whilst his other hand gripped at one of his hips.

Setting his feet flat he lifted himself up and started to drive up into him whilst simultaneously pulling Ray down to meet his hard thrusts.

Ray didn't even mind, he _loved_ it when Kai manhandled him like this and after so long that burning in him that had ignited had only barely been doused.

He wanted all of him, every bit of this in the moment and cried out more pleasure filled moans into Kai's mouth as their tongues wrapped around each other's. Not even caring that they were slowly suffocating the other at the same time.

"Ri-right there baby... Right there. I-I'm g-gonna-FUCK!!!"

Having to snap their faces and swollen lips away, Ray's orgasm crashed into him harder than he could ever recall. His own blood heavy cock pulsing and throbbing between their bodies in a gush of his seed, whole body twitching as he fought to keep himself from just falling limp over Kai's under him while he rode it out.

As Ray had clamped on him like a vice, it wasn’t long before Kai’s own overwhelming sense of euphoria washed over him and his own orgasm smacked him in the face just as hard as Ray’s had. A long drawn out moan ricocheting off the bedroom walls just as loud as the thunder that had just rumbled throughout downtown.

It felt heavenly coming inside him. An act he saved just for him as he saw it as too intimate to do with just anyone.

After a few more weakened thrusts the tingles simmered and his legs slid back on to the sheets, his chest rising and falling on him as he fought to catch his breath.

Ray lay there finally, body having gone weak and not even caring that their basted bodies were melded together in cum and sweat as his head rose and fell with Kai's chest in his uneven breathing. He too needing the bit of breather to get air in his own lungs now.

A lazy hand had crawled up to the back of Kai's head, fingers playing with the disheveled two-tones that were all over the place now along the bed sheets as a low approving hum sat in his throat and vibrated his chest like he were purring.

"Bout that offer, about coming back, is it still open?"

“Of course it is.” Kai panted out instantly, eyes prizing open to look at him with the question though his mind was still in a daze.

“W-what changed your mind?”

"Nothing really. I still have my reservations about going back and all, given everything. But I can't find work elsewhere and I need to pay my bills before I lose power and water. So." Ray answered as he shifted over the top of him to get more comfortable, chin resting on the center of Kai's chest to look up at him.

"And I know you offered to also get rid of him for me, but you can't just do that without a proper reason."

Kai exhaled a small sigh. Sure he could. Wouldn’t be hard to make up something, feed it to HR and boom, see ya later Tal.

Though, Ray was right. He had to think about this properly otherwise it could come back and royally bite him in the ass.

He seemed to think for a moment, when a small smirk started to dance on his lips.

“Don’t worry about it... I won’t have to get rid of him. Tala will leave on his own accord.”

"Oh?" Ray questioned with a brow raising.

Kai lightly shook his head, lightly stroking the other males bare skin. “Don’t worry about it. Just leave it to me... Anyways, you hungry?”

Ray nodded with a smile on his face, fingers gently tracing mindless patterns over Kai's bare chest under him.

"Do I get dessert too?"

“You baby can have whatever you want...”

* * *

After an amazing weekend of getting reacquainted with each other, Monday morning came back around and what was a normal day for Kai was filling Ray with a bout of dread.

He knew he had no reason to feel how he did; he’d done nothing wrong in any of this. And all Kai had assured him with had settled his nerves some but still, he hadn’t seen Tala since that evening he caught the two of them and he’d convinced himself he’d never see him again.

He’d grown content of that idea but yet here he was, walking in through the front glass doors like nothing had ever happened and going to his desk at reception just as he’d always done.

Having sent a few hello’s to the other members of staff as they entered and making up some vague reason for his absence if they asked, he loaded up his computer and prepared himself for the inevitable.

Kai had said it would be fine... And he believed him. Though when he caught sight of that familiar red hair walking up closer to those glass doors his stomach began to churn and he couldn't do this, not alone at least and quickly rushed off into Kai's office before Tala had even stepped foot into the building.

He'd never been so wrought with nerves before, but here he was. Stomach making him feel sick again and for what really?

In the end he'd been the one that won it all, right? So why was he so nervous just being in the same building as Tala right now?

Sure, what they had, had been decent enough but not what he really wanted.

"Hey, you okay?"

Ray nodded back to Kai who had looked up from his desk while his own body was practically barricading the door to the office right now.

"He just walked in... I dunno, got sick to my stomach suddenly." Ray informed, slowly peeling himself off the door and doing his best just to walk across the room to sit himself down closer to Kai.

He’d sent him a small nod in sympathy and his expression had softened. He’d told Ray he had nothing to worry about but it was inevitable he guessed.

“I told you I’m going to take care of it...” He gently reassured once more, “There is just, one thing though...”

Kai’s tone held a hint of reluctance with an expression that also matched. Ray’s own face now displayed an even higher level of anxiety than what he first walked in with.

“What?”

Kai took in a breath. His idea was pretty much fool proof. Was actually his original plan for Ray to get rid of Tala in the first place though of course things had changed now.

It would’ve hurt Ray before sure, but Kai felt it would sting even more now that they were actually an item now.

“Don’t think I’m crazy, but I’m gonna invite him in here, and play him the recording from that night... With you here.”

"...You are crazy..." Was all Ray's brain could get out of him in the moment.

This whole thing was crazy, had been crazy. Not to mention still a little fucked up.

"But okay... I guess. Pretty sure I heard most of it before anyways, so that's fine..." Though he wasn't so sure if it _was_ fine, but if Kai thought this would work then he just had to go along with it he supposed.

"Just give me a drink first, please." He requested as he made himself comfortable on the corner of Kai's desk, feet hanging off the side of it.

Kai had unnoticeably tensed and reached to open up his bottom drawer and pull out the bottle of whiskey he kept in there.

It was a big ask - he knew that. He wouldn’t want to listen to Ray’s sounds of pleasure being caused by anyone else but surely if Tala found out that Ray knew _everything_ and was sticking around he’d leave simply due to his own embarrassment right?

He’d better do anyway; he had no other ideas...

“I apologise in advance...” He mumbled, pouring a shots worth for the other in a glass tumbler which Ray picked up immediately.

Ray seemed to wave it off as he threw back the liquid courage, "Heard it once before, gonna be fine. Promise." He wasn't sure who he was trying to fool there, but again reminded himself that he'd won in the end and by all accounts shouldn't be this nervous. Not when Kai was right there with him.

It'd been just like he'd gone and told Tala before they even became an item. He was and always would be number one to Kai, and that thought alone seemed to brighten him up enough to give a nod to Kai that he could call Tala in when he wanted.

At the signal Kai leaned to the telephone on his desk, pressed a button for the speakerphone and then another linked to the phone on Tala’s desk. A mere two rings later it was answered.

_“Yes sir?”_

Ray shifted where he sat perched on the desk, the same swirl of nausea he’d experienced at the sight of the redhead intensifying immensely at _hearing_ him.

“I’d like to speak with you.” Kai firmly said, “Drop what you’re doing and come to my office.”

_“Yes sir...”_

Ray held out his glass, "Fill me up again." He asked as he kicked his legs a little from his perch, eyes on the door while his stomach somersaulted.

What was he even going to say? Was there even anything _to_ say once those doors opened? Hell if he knew, he'd never had to do this before...

Kai huffed a sigh though topped him up quickly, putting the bottle away back in its drawer and turned to his computer for the audio file he'd saved to turn it on when there came a brief knock on his door just as he got the system booted up.

Hitting play, turning up the volume enough but not so loud the entire office could hear, he turned back to face the door and leaned back in his chair.

"Enter."

The door was slowly pushed open and upon locking on golden eyes to the side Tala froze where he stood.

“R-Ray?” He stuttered, voice barely a whisper as he stepped closer and closed the door behind him. “Oh thank god you’re okay! What are you-”

_“You’ll have to let me know then when you’re free... Said I’d take him this weekend since he’s missing me but, I’d rather go with you to be honest...”_

Tala’s line of vision was dragged from the male on the desk to the computer in front of Kai. Heart falling to his stomach at the sound of his slurred voice before looking to Kai.

“W-what is this??”

Ray took in a breath, back straightening as he swung his right leg over his left and tilted his head to the side a bit as the recording kept playing between them.

_“God I want you... It’s you I always think about...”_

_"Is that so? Why don't you tell me... Just how badly you want me."_

_“Bad... Mm, fuck... So fucking bad you’ve no idea...”_

Ray motioned for Kai to turn it off at that, which he promptly did, the room falling to silence and taking note of just how much paler Tala turned standing there.

"I don't know, Tal, why don't you tell me what this is?" He asked with a forced bout of confidence in his tone.

Tala’s entire mouth had dried, heart racing in his chest where he continued to stand gormless in the center of the room. Incoherent stutters came from him as he tried to find the words. _Some_ words.

“R-Ray, I...” He then took in a much needed breath before simply exhaling in defeat. There was no getting out of this...

“I’m so sorry...”

Ray's head tilted to the other side, whatever anxiety or nerves he had before seeming to wash away at the sight of the other crumbling down before him.

"Whatever for?" He asked in almost a patronizing tone.

Tala's jaw tensed as he tore his gaze from Ray to look anywhere but at him. What an idiot he'd been, and for what? Some meaningless fling?

"For... _This_..." He gestured over to Kai though kept his eyes low, "I-I never wanted to hurt you Ray, you have to believe that, I just..." Another breath escaped him, not even knowing what he could do or even say that could possibly fix this. _If_ it could even be fixed.

"I don't even know... It was a mistake. All of it. That I regret completely..." Blue eyes then dared to look up at Ray still sat on the desk.

"I know you probably won't believe me when I say this but... I did really like you, and I _am_ sorry..."

"Sorry you got caught, or sorry you got played for a fool?" Ray asked as he slid off the top of the desk.

He wouldn't deny there was some sort of rush running through him right now as he stalked up to Tala like he was his prey, cowering and bowing his head to him so they wouldn't look at each other in the eye.

"Cus here's the thing, _babe_ , if you really did like me you would have come home with me that night. And you didn't." He pointed out to him as he finally stopped just within reaching distance of where Tala stood opposite of him.

"Also, here's the other thing. You should have believed me when I told you I will always be number one to him. He didn't do this because he wanted you, he did this to get you away from me. So you go on and be sorry for yourself, but I don't want your pathetic apologies or excuses. Okay?"

All Tala could do was nod to him, feeling like a scolded child as he kept his head down.

Kai on the other hand had eased back into his desk chair, feeling all kinds of smug as he leisurely sipped on his coffee.

"What're you still doing standing here then, go on." Ray shooed at him.

Tala glanced up to him before sending Kai the filthiest of looks he could muster. _Conniving asshole..._

He turned, stepping to the door and pulling it open only to pause at the boss’s voice.

“I expect your notice of resignation by lunch.”

The redhead scoffed at that before storming the rest of the way and slamming the door shut behind him.

Ray scoffed at the door slamming, turning back around to Kai at the desk and blew at the bangs in his face before sauntering over and taking up his whiskey and downing it in another go.

"Anyways, about that Ferrari."

Kai cleared his throat before setting his coffee mug down. “Same one you were joking about, right?”

"Do I look like I'm joking now?" Ray asked in the same tone he'd been using on Tala.

"After all this, think I deserve something a little more than just a few good lays and dinner. Don't you think?"

Kai sat up straight at that, sending Ray the same panicked expression Tala had as he was reprimanded too.

“Uh... Y-yeah, yeah, no, you’re right it’s just.... A _Ferrari?_ ” He questioned, pitch of his voice going higher as it broke the same way his bank account was going to.

Ray smirked a little, bending down and leaning his elbows on the desk across from Kai as he rest his chin on the backs of his hands.

"Got a better offer?"

Silence fell upon them for a second as Kai desperately racked his brain for something else he could offer that didn’t cost him a quarter of a million. Though, as pretty golden eyes continued to gaze back and Ray even went as far as to flutter his lashes, Kai knew he’d lost this one.

“....What color was it you wanted again?”

"Red." Ray purred back, the smirk he'd been wearing only getting wider as he watched Kai just nod slowly back at him.

Hook line and sinker... He loved it.

Subtly running his tongue along his lips before catching his bottom one between his teeth, giving him the eyes again just to keep him hooked on good and long, Ray eased himself up from Kai's desk.

"I'll see you after work then. Need anything you know where to find me." He sent over his shoulder as he began to walk away, hips swaying the whole time.

"Oh, and we are going to that restaurant tonight. Yes?" He asked as he paused at the door and looked over his shoulder at him.

Kai suppressed the sigh. “Yes baby... Whatever you want.”

Ray nodded back to him. Damn right whatever he wanted. Momma didn't raise no second class bitch.

"Have a good day." He blew him a kiss, sashaying out of the office to make sure Kai was good and starved for the rest of the day.


End file.
